Camp WWE
by ACVideoDepot
Summary: What would happen if WWE superstars were teenagers and every summer they went to a camp? Fighting, Romance, Bonding, and a lot of adventuring. Currently focusing on Capture the Flag.
1. This is how it all starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Note: This idea is loosely based off of the show Camp WWE but I kind of have my own ideas for it and my own version. I hope you enjoy.**

Day 1: 12:00 p.m.

Camp WWE, the best camp on Earth. Well that's what they say at least, it's where people go to train to eventually go into the WWE. It was the biggest and most popular wrestling camp in the world and couldn't be matched. There were others like Camp TNA or Camp ECW or even Camp UFC but even those didn't come close.

People of all ages went to the camp, mostly kids and teens but adults were allowed as employees. The owner Vince McMahon ruled with what wasn't really an iron fist, but more of a golden fist. You could do anything you want as long as it didn't stop Vince from making money, hurt him, or hurt the camp.

At the beginning of summer everyone would come to camp and when the school years began all the students went home back to their families. Generally everyone enjoyed being there since the only mandatory thing was you had to learn how to fight in the classes. They had performance centers and training grounds for people to practice and they were usually always busy.

The summer had just begun meaning there were about to be dozens of adventures that could be told. It was a sunny day and the temperature was about 75degrees Fahrenheit which made the temperature just right. Campers were arriving like usual while Vince McMahon sat in his office staring at his computer monitor.

His office was all wood and pretty full of random stuff. There were a lot of filing cabinets and some bookshelves lined up on the side walls. A bear skin rug was on the floor in front of the desk that sat right in front of the front wall of the building. Too the back of the desk was a giant window overlooking the camp.

The desk had a monitor and some other office supplies but otherwise it was empty. A huge flat screen T.V. was on the wall above the door 10 feet in front of the desk. Vince sighed leaning back in his black leather chair setting his feet on his desk. Campers were arriving which meant business was about to start, but a lot of craziness was about to ensue.

He generally enjoyed the summers with the campers but they were all teenagers and that meant a lot of bad things happened. Sex, pranks, fighting, arguing, more pranks, more sex, and so was just a time of uncontrollable chaos. New kids were arriving this year and luckily none were leaving.

Some had thoughts of leaving but they knew they'd regret it. No camp was better than Camp WWE. CM Punk sure regretted his decision to go to Camp UFC and sent his punk ass straight back to where he belonged. This year would definitely be something special, and you can't teach that.

The camp had a pretty general setup. It had its bunks set up in a square like figure, there was a lake, some woods, a Performance Center, sports fields, a camp dining area, and a amphitheater where everyone would go every night to talk and sing and crap.

The front entrance had three options. As soon as you walked in the gate you could walk forwards and go to the main building where everything important happened, you could go left towards the cabins and the lake, or you could go right towards the amphitheater and everything else.

The main house or the big house was a giant wooden house that held most of the camp vital things. Like where the councilors met, where Vince lived, it was really just Vince's stuff. Behind the house was the school that the kids that stayed year round would go to. Behind the school was the lake and on the other side of the large lake were the woods that went all the way around the perimeter of the camp.

The sun shone through Vince's window as he let out a sigh turning around to see all the campers standing around in front of the house seeing their old friends or making new ones. Though one thing that caught the man's attention was the WWE flag that stood on a pole right in front of the house.

The flag was gone and replaced by a 3:16. "Damn it Austin!" He yelled slamming his fist into his desk angry about the prank that was pulled every year by the same little bastard. Stone Cold Steve Austin, the most badass 15 year old you could find. His eyes searched through all the teens when he finally found the bald little shit.

"Shane! Stephanie! Get in here!" He yelled keeping his eyes on the teen but when his two children didn't appear he frowned looking away. His eyes went around the room noticing they weren't there and he realized his mistake. The Rattlesnake was gone and had disappeared into the crowd.

Vince glared into the crowd wishing he had some kind of x-Ray vision or something that could help him find the bastard. As he continued to look for Austin his eyes stopped on seven people arguing. He recognized three of them, the three 14 year olds that made up the Shield. Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns.

They were all wearing their regular outfits, Dean had his leather jacket and jeans, Seth had his tights and crap, while Roman wore his vest and cargo pants. The three were seemingly having an argument with four new guys.

One had somewhat long hair that flowed down to his shoulders while he wore a black t-shirt with a vest over it. He wore tights that were black and blue and his gloves were blue. One guy behind him was gigantic and was bald. He wore a white jacket that had a guy in a gas mask on the back, his smaller bald friend beside him sporting the same outfit.

The fifth was on the side of the new guys and he was short. His hair was cut very short and he wore a black jacket with some wrestling trunks. His jacket was open and he seemed like he was seized in charge. The Shield obviously seemed to be winning the argument since the newbies seemed to be backing off.

That was before the long haired guy stepped forward and popped Seth in the face. The half toned man fell back with his hair flying all over his face. Seeing his brother getting attacked Dean jumped up on the new teen causing the others to get involved. As the short haired guy went to step forward to rip Dean off of his friend Roman stepped forward hitting him with a huge powered fist.

The newbie fell onto his back on the ground cleanly knocked out. The two in white split up to go after the other two members as Seth stood up ready to fight once again. The tall bald guy stepped toward going after Seth only to have the Architect roll past him and kick him in the back of the knee.

The teen fell onto his right knee allowing Seth to lock in a sleeper hold. Naturally the others campers backed up allowing the new guys to learn their place, and they didn't want to get on the bad side of the Shield. They made sure the camp ran smoothly and they enforced all of Vince's rules.

They were basically the police of Camp WWE. As Roman stepped forward assaulting and attacking the smaller bald teen Vince sighed turning around and grabbing his microphone. It was one that you would put on your ear and you didn't have to hold it so Vince put it on.

"Everyone stop!" He yelled sending his message through all the speakers through the camp which were everywhere. All of the campers on the front grounds stopped what they were doing immediately and looked straight up at the window where Vince stood staring at them all.

"Shield go help get everything set up," the three members of the Shield took off running towards the cabins to help the councilors not wanting to be bad on Vince's bad side leaving the four new guys to help wake up their knocked out friend, "newbies get up here!" Some campers began to snicker at the three that began to walk up towards the big house.

The big bald one had to carry the small guy that was knocked out which appeared to be easy for him since he was so large and strong. The three made their way up to the large wooden doors with hundreds of eyes on their backs. "Y'all remember, we belong here." The leader of the group said before opening the door.

He walked inside followed by the two slightly nervous, it would suck if they got kicked out on the first day. All of their parents paid good money for them to go to the camp and they didn't get a refund if they got kicked out. The three began to make their way up the grand staircase in front of them that split going right and left.

They went right before turning right again making their way towards Vince's office. They walked down the hall seeing Vince sitting at his desk angrily staring at them. Before he spoke he took off the mic turning it off, "who're you?" The three walked into the office seeing all of the campers talking again on the campus.

The leader of the group stepped forward, "AJ Styles." Vince nodded knowing the 14 year old has come from Camp NJPW which meant they had lost a top camper. "Luke Gallows and this is Finn Bálor." The tall bald teen introduced himself and Finn making Vince nod smiling happy to have the top members from NJPW and other companies.

"Karl Anderson." The shorter bald teen said as Vince stood up examining the four. Only Luke was as tall as him and everyone else was a couple of inches shorter. "Good," he said sitting down in his chair examining AJ before asking, "you're all the Billy Club right?" AJ shook his head tired of people getting the name wrong.

"It's Bullet Club." He corrected the man with his southern accent really showing. Vince shrugged not caring but what he did care about was the Bullet Club and the Shield fighting. "What happened out there?" Vince leaned back putting his feet on his desk ready to be entertained by the three.

"They were threatening us." Karl replied stepping forward but AJ put his hand up in a fist telling him to be silent and let him talk. "We were talkin' and trying to figure out where to go when the three came up to us," AJ recalled honestly, "they asked us who we were and we told them. They didn't believe we're campers and claimed we were spies and liars."

"The you punched Seth." Vince finished for him making AJ nod confirming the end of the story. The 40 year old man sighed brushing his hair back with his hand unsure of what to think about the situation. People were allowed to fight but not on the first day, of course the new guys wouldn't know that.

They didn't know any of the rules of the camp so Vince would be lenient. He thought for a minute before deciding on what to do, "ok, since you boys are new I'll be nice. You can go and get a cabin and there should be a book of rules in there. Now get out before I change my mind." The three boys nodded appreciating the gesture of kindness.

Gallows and Anderson turned around starting to make their way out of the room into the hall followed by AJ who stopped in the doorway. He turned around looking at the man before him saying, "Thank you sir." Vince nodded waving the boy off to go join his teammates. As soon as they disappeared down the stairs Vince turned around looking out the window trying to find a certain Austin.


	2. Bullet Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Day 1: 12:13 p.m.

AJ Styles sighed thanking everything that is mighty that the rumors about Vince McMahon weren't true. He had heard such horrible things about the man, he liked to beat the campers, he was a dictator, he did whatever pleased him with the students, he would punish them for the smallest of things, even that he had sex with many of the kids.

Of course AJ didn't want any of those to be true and from his first impression Vince was a pretty good guy. He had been dreaming of going to Camp WWE ever since he first heard about at Camp TNA. None of the camps he had gone to was so large and had so many campers. The camp didn't seem to be so bad after all it had a lot of campers.

If it was so bad why would they come back? Maybe it was the fame and fortune, maybe they would fight through the pain to get the reward. If that's what it took, that's what AJ was ready to do. He was gonna leave a mark on history and people would remember him for centuries. The others were looking for the same thing, but the only reason they agreed to go was because of AJ.

They wanted to remain loyal to their friend and leader. Finn had wanted to go almost as bad but didn't never wanted to go alone, so they waited until their parents could afford to send them to the prestigious camp.

As soon as the three walked out of the doors everyone looked at them making AJ frown. Whispers went through the crowd about whether they had been kicked out of camp already. Rumors were already spreading that they were NJPW spies meaning the Bullet Club wasn't going to have an easy start at camp.

AJ hated being called a liar; it was his biggest pet peeve. He couldn't stand it and now everyone thought he was an evil lying spy that was plotting to destroy the camp. The whispers just made it worse and Luke Gallows could tell. He grabbed his friend's shoulder, "ignore them." AJ nodded listening to his friend's advice.

He turned leading the two others towards the cabins. If anything made it worse someone had to go and yell at the guys, "You'll never be accepted!" AJ's heart stung. He didn't care if people didn't like them, but he was still a 14 year old. As much as he told himself that their opinions didn't matter, he still wanted to fit in.

Luke and Karl were both 16 so they were a little better off. They didn't care about other's opinions at all and AJ was jealous of that. Finn was lucky he was asleep, he was the worst off. Being 13 and going through puberty he was really emotional and really cared about what others thought.

He always tried to get others to laugh, or at least smile. Adjusting to the camp wouldn't be easy for two of them. AJ nearly stopped and looked for the perpetrator but he forced himself to keep walking. He couldn't let them think he was weak, he wasn't weak. He was AJ Styles a future champion, someone destined for greatness.

"Just ignore them." Karl told him knowing about the emotion filling his friend. Karl and Luke could sense the sorrow, and they didn't like it. The Phenomenal One nodded and continued walking holding his head high. The three made their way past the crowd and onto the dirt rode that led to the cabins and such.

They walked down the short road stopping at the entrance to the square of cabins. Two cabins sat on the edge of the lake with a dock on the back but those were special cabins. The other cabins were either dark blue or dark red. Blue being for males, red being for females. The blues had 10 cabins that made one square and the girls had the same.

The three could see the Shield running around as they helped set the girls start moving in so they avoided them. A board stood up at the entrance of the square that had lists for everyone's cabins. The guys were in cabin all by themselves which they were happy about. They looked at each cabin seeing a number beside the door.

They began making their way towards the cabin seeing two girls sitting on the steps both wearing practically nothing. They looked similar with obvious differences. One girl was bustier than her twin and was bigger muscle wise. One wore jeans and a tank top while her obvious twin wore yoga pants and a tank top.

Luke nearly let out a wolf whistle as they approached the girls but decided against it not wanting the girls to hate them too. The girls looked up at the boys as AJ stopped in front of the stairs mesmerized by the girls. The girl in the yoga pants had a red hat that read "fearless" on it. Being the horny teenager his eyes went down to her chest.

Karl gave him a little kick to the side of the leg as the two girls looked up from their phones at the boys. AJ went to say something as the girl caught him red handed as he attempted to smoothly look away quickly with his eyes but it didn't work but she didn't say anything instead her examined him quickly.

The two stood up with smiles on their faces, "hey guys. We're you're teammates," the girl with the hat on said happily not caring about the odd moment, "I'm Nikki Bella and this is Brie." Luke nearly snickered as he could see the gears grinding in AJ's head nervously. He had just been caught staring at a girl's breast and she hadn't said anything about it.

That made him afraid that he'd be pranked or punished later. His thoughts were cut off as Nikki continued, "we stay in the women's cabin eight so that means whenever we have to do a cabins activity we're teamed up," she looked at AJ smirking saying smoothly, "we'll get to know each other very well." The Christian boy's mouth dropped slightly and he was unsure of what to think.

Karl and Luke both smiled as the girls began to walk away before looking at the surprised Styles. "You're so head over heels." Karl said going up the steps and opening the door to reveal a medium sized room. It had two bunks beds across from each other. There was a door that led to a bathroom, a couch and a T.V.

It was a nice little set up that could definitely be enjoyable. The three walked in with Luke still keeping his grip on the knocked out Finn Bálor. Karl closed the door after he walked in lastas Luke set Finn down on a bed letting the boy enjoy his nap. Like Vince had said there would be, there was a book of rules laying on one of the beds.

It was really like a small pamphlet more than a book. "Ok so this is our cabin," AJ said looking out the window that was at the back of the cabin watching the Bella Twins walk into their cabin that was right behind theirs, it seemed the guys' and girls' cabins were back to back and had windows all over the place, "I can get used to this."

The Bullet Club had a window behind their couch, in the bathroom, on the back wall, and by the front door. That was actually the set up for both number eight cabins. Each number set of cabins had a different set up than the others. Every window had had blinds but usually they were open except for the bathroom windows.

AJ turned around looking at his friends who were laughing at him making him blush. "I don't like her." He argued knowing exactly what the two pricks were thinking. Aj sighed brushing his hair back with his hands knowing the guys were just gonna pick on him. Luke sighed happily satisfied with his work as he sat down on the couch.

Karl examined the lake that he could see from the window behind the couch, "we should go do somethin'." Luke shrugged just wanting to chill but he could manage to go do something. "Like what?" Karl shrugged not sure but it was the middle of the day on the first day of camp. They couldn't just spend it in a cabin.

"We'll go do something." AJ said as he began to shake Finn to wake him up. The Irish boy groaned his face being sore from the punch earlier. Remembering the events before Finn sat up frowning and confused about where he was. He saw the others but they were in a cabin apparently.

"Where're we?" The kid asked rubbing the back of his head feeling ashamed he got knocked out so easily. "Our cabin." AJ answered as Finn stood up looking around curiously. He nodded accepting the southerner's answer before turning towards the others, "we gonna do anything?"

AJ looked around thinking of an idea. He had seen a kid stealing the Camp WWE flag which was obviously a prank that Vince wouldn't like. Bullet Club desperately needed an ally in the camp and there was no better ally than the owner. "Yeah," AJ said smirking, "we're gonna find us a prankster."


	3. Vince McMahon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Day 1: 12:13 p.m.

"Ok where are you, you little bastard." Vince McMahon mumbled searching the crowd that was all staring at the leaving Bullet Club only to find nothing. He spun around in the chair getting on his computer. He went to click on the Shield logo which would call them but he stopped realizing they didn't have their gear on since they were helping muttered some curse words to himself wanting, no not wanting, needing to find Steve Austin.

"I'll find him if it's the last thing I do." He meant it. He'd find that Rattlesnake and make him pay for disrespecting the camp. He'd never actually kick the kid out since it was all fun and games, but at that moment. It wasn't a game. McMahon wasn't truly angry at the kid, he enjoyed the fun but it was the first day of camp.

Usually on the first day that prank would happen and it would become a game of who can find Stone Cold Steve Austin. Usually Vince would just have his lap dogs, the Shield go hunt him out but they were busy so he was on his own. Besides it would give Vince an excuse to not have to work but instead have some fun.

He stood up examining the camp before him unable to see the teenager. He would have to go detective mode. The chairman made his way out of the office and down the grand staircase out onto the campus. He recognized a lot of kids there but he couldn't stop and talk. He was on a mission, to hunt a snake like a dog.

He stopped on the road that led to the cabins seeing the three NJPW kids making their way down the road but something in the corner of Vince's eye made him stop. Next to the big house some trees were rustling and there wasn't really any wind. Meaning there was only one reason that the trees were rustling.

The chairman began to make his way towards the trees slowly and cautiously. When dealing with a Rattlesnake you can never be too careful. They're always trying to sneak up on ya or trick you. Well no Rattlesnake could beat Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Without making a single sound Vince snuck up on the tree suspecting that Steve Austin was somewhere behind it. He slowly and quietly went around the tree only to see absolutely nothing. Vince frowned confused and continued searching around the trees. After a couple of minutes he gave up knowing that Steve wasn't there.

He left the trees alone and made his way back to the road looking around. Where would Stone Cold Steve Austin hide? He could easily hide in the deep parts of the woods but he hardly ever made it that complicated. Usually it was hard to find him but with enough time and effort you'd find him.

He stood there for a minute thinking of where Austin had hid in the past since he wouldn't do the same place twice. He had done the school, the cabins, Shield Island, and the Performance Center so those were off the list of possibilities. The amphitheater was the first thing that came to mind is Vince began making his way towards the large space.

It was in the open so if Austin was there, he'd be easy to find. Which is why Vince doubted Austin would be stupid enough to hide there. It didn't matter though, a lead was a lead and he would check them all.

As the chairman began making his way towards the amphitheater the Bullet Club had begun searching for the Rattlesnake to help Mr. McMahon. Their actions didn't go unnoticed by the Shield who wanted to talk with them, in private. Minutes later Vince stood in the center of the amphitheater not seeing a Texan Rattlesnake anywhere.

There was nowhere to hide since there were only bleachers going in a circle and a fire pit in the middle. "Ok where are ya?" The man asked as he continued his journey looking around him. The docks on the lake were good places to hide, especially in the boats which would make this a long search.

There were at least a dozen boats on the big dock and they were all pretty big. It was times like these that Vince wished he could fly, or have super speed. Either one would be really useful. As Vince walked past the campus he stopped looking at all of the campers. He could utilize them and have everyone search the camp.

That would be too easy and where was the fun in that? If a camper happened to volunteer and help him search then Vince would be grateful, but he wouldn't ask anyone to help. Vince McMahon continued his journey down to the lake to continue his harrowing search.

For half an hour he continued his search only to come up short against the teenage Rattlesnake. Vince had to admit defeat, he lost to a teenager. He sighed feeling ashamed but there was nowhere Steve could be. He made his way back to the big house and back to his office.

As he opened the door he saw an interesting sight. It was the four NJPW boys and they had a nice little gift with them. Stone Cold Steve Austin sat on the couch clearly knocked out making Vince at a loss for words. It was the nicest thing anyone had done from him so he had to reward these boys.

Vince looked at Finn whose neck was red meaning he got hit by the famous Stone Cold Stunner. Hopefully he got a couple of shots in before he was struck by the devastating move. "Very good," he looked at AJ smiling knowing these boys could be useful, "where'd you find him?" AJ sighed hating the long story.

"Long story short, he was going around the cabins." The Texan boy had a bruise on the left side of his jaw and the side of his head. Vince nodded, "good. I'll get in contact with you about a reward, but for now good job."


	4. Finding a Rattlesnake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Day 1: 12:24 p.m.

Cabin number eight fell silent with everyone looking at AJ confused. "Who's the prankster?" Luke Gallows asked confused at their leader's call to action. AJ sighed with a shake of his head knowing his friends had no sense of drama in them, the prankster sentence was supposed to be like from a T.V. show or something.

They said something and then the group knows what's going on, but he'd guess that they would explain what they meant in a scene that doesn't show. "Right," he said scratching brushing his hair behind his ears, "that was supposed be like a T.V. show but whatever," Karl Anderson smiled at the boy's cluelessness, "there's some prankster that stole the Camp WWE flag and he took off. If we can find him before Mr. McMahon them we should get on his good side."

Finn Bálor was the first to stand up accepting the idea, "any fightin' involved?" AJ shrugged knowing their was the possibility a fight could break out but it didn't matter. As long as they got the job done and watched each other's backs. Karl was the second to stand followed by a quick and large Luke.

"Might as well." He said stretching his legs ready to run or fight if necessary. AJ nodded kneeing that the guys would do anything for him, and vice versa. He looked at the Bella Twins one more time seeing Nikki lying on her bed before getting an idea. The four didn't know the camp but the girls surely would.

"How do y'all feel about some temporary recruits?" Finn frowned confused not knowing what AJ was talking about since he was knocked out when they met the twins. Luke and Karl looked at each other both smirking thinking that AJ just wanted an excuse to talk to Nikki. Karl turned to look at the teenage redneck, "why not?"

He noticed the look in the duo's eyes making AJ frown suspicious of them. "What're y'all thinkin'?" Karl simply smirked making his way to the cabin front door passing the confused Finn Bálor. "Nothing." Luke smirked following Karl out of the door making AJ very suspicious. He looked at Finn who was silently waiting for an explanation.

AJ gave the boy a pat on the arm, "come on kid." Finn nodded obediently following the leader of Bullet Club out the door closing it behind him. "Ya gonna explain this to me?" Finn asked still not knowing what temporary teammates AJ was talking about. The other two seemed to know who he was talking about

"You'll see." Luke replied watching as AJ walked around the cabin making his way to the girls cabins. Finn sighed shaking his head knowing that there was something going on between the three. He followed the three going between the two blue cabins surprised when he saw the red cabins right behind theirs.

"Interestin'." He muttered as they walked between the two female cabins. They stopped in front of the female cabin eight watching as AJ walked up the mini set of wooden stairs. He paused before knocking not really sure of what to say seeing he just met the two beautiful girls. Deciding to just go with it AJ knocked on the door.

A second after he stopped the door opened to Brie Bella who smiled seeing the four. "Well that was certainly fast, but how can we help you?" She asked as Nikki joined her side smiling when she saw AJ. He looked at Nikki before answering, "we're helping look for some kid of prankster."

The twins looked at each other sharing a thought before looking back at the four, "Steve Austin?" Brie asked knowing that was the answer since the Rattlesnake was the only one who pulled a prank on the first day. "Short bald dude?" Luke asked thinking of Karl but the twins nodded confirming the description.

"I saw him walking around here earlier." Nikki told the Bullet Club making the four look around. "Ok thank you, and if ya see him can ya come tell us?" AJ asked making Nikki nod making the southerner smile. She seemed pretty nice and helpful, plus she was very hot. Brie closed the door as AJ turned around with a slight grin making Finn smirk knowing what was going on between the three.

Being a 13 year old with practically no control Finn just blurted out, "ya got a crush on her." AJ blushed shaking his head denying the claims but he knew the twins heard that. "Let's get searching." Karl said grinning the Cheshire car as he grabbed Finn's arm and dragging him away.

Luke and AJ followed behind with AJ trying to decide if he liked the Bella girl or not. He stared at the ground not really searching which made Luke kind of nervous. Their leader wasn't really much for love, or girls. Though hormones could change that in a second. The only problem was that they only had two conversations with her.

They didn't really know Nikki or her intentions. She was a mystery that they knew nothing about. Sure she appeared to be kind and helpful but so did the Sirens. They'd trick you with their beautiful songs before they killed you. So he'd keep his eyes out while pretending to not be suspicious of the Bella girl.

After all if AJ did end up dating her or whatever the boy wanted to do, their friendship wouldn't do well if Luke was constantly suspicious of her. He couldn't let that void come between them. So he'd be incognito, and he'd probably have to get Karl to help him. The two stuck together no matter what so it would probably be easy to get him to join in.

The two teens followed their friends as they searched the area around the cabin in search for the sneaky little Rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin. Minutes passed by before Finn spotted the Camp WWE flag hanging up on a tree. It looked perfectly fine but almost as it was hidden instead of being burned or torn.

Before he could alert the others a southern voice spoke, "y'all newcomers should've stayed out of here." Steve Austin stepped out from behind a tree making the four members of Bullet Club to look at him. AJ stepped forward getting out of his thinking state since he needed to be a leader.

"You need to come with us." The Georgian told the Texan making Austin chuckle with a grin. "Want me, ya have to catch me." With those words Steve disappeared behind a tree making the four run forward needing to catch him. "I'll get the flag, y'all chase him down." AJ ordered as he looked up at the flag ready to climb the tree.

The three others nodded beginning their pursuit as AJ fixed his gloves ready to climb the tall tree. Luckily he was really good at climbing trees so he put his skills to the test. After all if Steve Austin could climb a tree then so could AJ. So he began his climb which wouldn't be much fun. Only to discover a surprise.

All the while Luke, Karl, and Finn all searched for the Rattlesnake that knew these woods a lot better than them. Finn stopped running as heard some twigs crunching meaning someone near him was stepping on them to his right. The other two split, Luke going forward and Karl went left leaving Finn to go to the right.

The Irish boy slowly turned and advanced searching for the Texan Rattlesnake. Unfortunately for the young boy as soon as he passed a tree and saw something to his left. He turned only to get hit by a famous Stone Cold Stunner making him fall back in pain. Luckily the others heard it and ran to the knocked out boy.

Luke began to help him up before they could see Austin running away. "Go get 'him. I'll just lay here." Luke nodded so he and Karl began to pursue the bastard. They chased him for a minute or so and they were gaining slowly but it wasn't fast enough. The Texan disappeared behind a tree leaving the two teens alone searching for a ghost.

They stopped by the tree that they lost the boy at only to find Steve Austin knocked out on the ground with AJ Styles standing above him holding the flag. "Well took ya long enough." Luke sighed as he picked up the Rattlesnake ready to carry him to the big house. AJ simply smirked as the four began to make their way to Vince's home.


	5. The Bellas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Note: So I know that my story is kind of all over the place, but trust me everything will work out. Also the story will not be focusing on the AJ/ Nikki relationship, actually I don't know if I want that to play out. I might but tell me what you think.

Day 1: 12: 28 p.m.

Nicole Bella closed her cabin door with a smirk knowing the new boy was already love struck. She just seemed to have that effect on guys, maybe it was her chest, or maybe it was her sparkling personality. An Irish voice confirmed her thoughts, "ya got a crush on her." Brie shook her head knowing the trap her sister would set for the poor unsuspecting boy.

The twins looked at each other sharing a silent argument before Brie spoke out loud seeing the guys walking away through the window, "don't you do it." Nikki began to act like she was offended at the thought but it quickly faded. She looked out the window by the door watching AJ to see what he'd do before looking at her wiser sister.

"What would I possibly do to him?" Brie stared at her sister as if she was an idiot before shaking her head knowing her sister was joking. "Oh I don't know," she said as Nikki walked over to her bed to grab a backpack, "possibly the same con you've tried on some of the guys here." The bigger Bella stood up holding her backpack with a smirk.

She turned looking at her shorter twin putting the green bag on over her shoulder smugly, "didn't you hear his accent?" Brie frowned confused unsure about how the question was relevant to the situation. "Yeah he's southern. What does that matter?" Nicole remained silent hoping her sister would be as smart as her.

After a couple of seconds Nikki gave up knowing her twin wouldn't figure it out. After all jet because they were physically the same didn't mean they were mentally the same. "What're most people from the south from?" Silence fell throughout the cabin as Brie thought of the answer. There were a lot of possibilities but only one would correlate with Nikki's plan.

"He's Christian," Nikki nodded giving her sister a little round of applause proud of her deductive reasoning, "so he won't have sex with you," there was still one problem, "what do you want with him?"

She shrugged not entirely sure of what she wanted. He was cute and nice and definitely ballsy if he was chasing down Steve Austin. "I'm not positive," Nikki mulled over it for a second, "probably that tight little ass." That was definitely not what Brie was expecting and she frowned confused.

Nikki chuckled at the look on her sisters face, "relax I'm joking." Brie shook her head disappointed in her sister and her morals. Brie grabbed her red backpack slinging over her shoulder ready to do whatever Nikki was doing. Not that she knew what Nikki was going but that's just what good sisters did.

She looked back at her sister curiously, "where we going." Nikki simply smirked making her way to the door leaving Brie confused and looking for a answer. The girls walked out of the cabin one confused while the other strutted confidently. They couldn't see the four boys anymore meaning they went past the tree line.

"Good, now let's get moving. Follow me." Brie silently followed her sister past all the cabins knowing she wouldn't get an answer. That's just how Nikki was, she was a natural leader but wasn't the best. She had her perks but she was pretty selfish and she always kept important information from others.

The two made their way behind the female cabins right in front of the tree line and Nikki examined the area in front of her. 'What're we even doing out here?' Brie asked herself looking over at her sister. Nikki looked over at her with a smirk on her face before she walked into the tree line.

Brie silently followed confused but she did it anyways. After a couple of minutes Nikki stopped putting her hand up telling Brie to stop moving and be quiet. Nikki crouched down taking her backpack off and getting inside of it searching for something. She pulled out a set of gloves that were meant for camping and put them on as Brie did the same.

They slugged their backpacks on and Nikki began climbing the tree making Brie sigh shaking her head. She followed suit going up the tree thankful for the gloves that protected her hands. Brianna just followed as they got to the top of the tree seeing the Camp WWE flag a couple trees away.

The tree was fairly large and had a lot of leaves which was exactly what Nikki wanted. The two girls made their way from tree to tree as silent as possible until they were in the tree that hid the flag. AJ gave the order for the others to follow Stone Cold and the girls were just on time. As AJ began to climb the tree only to no avail.

The tree just wasn't climb able but luckily for him Nikki liked to play hero. As the boy tried to climb the tree Nikki grabbed the flag hoping he didn't notice. Very quietly and sneakily the girls went back to the tree they climbed and went down being as careful as possible without the determined Southern boy noticing.

The two managed to get 10 feet away from him before he noticed the beautiful girls. He stopped trying to climb the tree and looked at the two his eyes landing on the flag in Nikki's hand. "What're y'all doing?" Brie shrugged as Nikki began to fold the flag with a smug look. She looked up at him slowly, "just having a ransom."

Brie looked over at her sister confused as she continued, "I'll give you this flag, for one thing. Keep your back window open tonight." AJ frowned confused but nodded knowing it would be hard to explain to the guys but he would do it. "No problem, but.i need to go quickly and help the guys."

Nikki stepped forward handing it to him, "thank you." She nodded giving him a little smile before he took off running to assist the others leaving the Bella Twins to return to their cabin.


	6. Bullet Club's Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Day 1: 12:56 p.m.

"Thank you sir." AJ Styles told Mr. McMahon as Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, and Finn Bálor, began to walk out of the office knowing that they probably wouldn't be rewarded for catching the Rattlesnake. Maybe Vince was like what the rumors said, maybe he was a cold bastard. Vince gave the teen a nod as he sat at his desk while the four walked out of the room.

"Waste of time." Luke muttered slightly upset since he figured it would get them in Vince's good graces but instead he gave them a "good job" and a pat on the back. So much for that dream. "We don't know that. He said he'd talk to us later about it." AJ replied trying to stay optimistic as the four walked down the hallway.

Karl shook his head knowing that AJ was too young to understand. Even though they only had a two year difference, there was a big difference in their knowledge and wisdom. AJ didn't really get to do much at home with his bad situation so he didn't get to experience or see much. One day he would understand that people that held a lot of power, they didn't care about people below them.

"Kid, one day you'll understand McMahon's motives and you'll see why he'll never reward us." The teen explained to the younger boy hoping he'd understand but AJ wasn't having it. They turned beginning to go down the stairs as AJ countered, "why don't ya paint me a picture then." Finn fell silent confused on who he should side with.

On one hand the two 16 year olds were more experienced in the world, but AJ was always more quizzical. He was always ready to challenge the negativity and he did his best to stay positive. Only problem was Karl and Luke knew more about what they were talking about.

"McMahon has power. He'll sit on his throne and keep that power close," Luke sighed wishing AJ would just understand but he knew that wouldn't happen, "you've heard the rumors. He's not a good guy and he doesn't give rewards." AJ shook his head as the four got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I just refuse to believe he's a bad man." The others fell silent knowing the boy was stubborn so they'd give up and just let him believe what he wanted. There was no changing his mind. He always saw the good in people which wasn't always a good thing. The team walked out walked out of the mansion.

The sun was up high and people were still talking around the main campus. As the four walked only one of them caught Finn's eye. One of the guys from earlier. A guy with half blonde and half black hair wearing all black clothes stood next to a tree, staring directly at Finn. As if he were staring into his soul trying to read him.

"Guys." Finn warned as the guy disappeared behind the tree but the other three were busy facing off with two guys. One was quite lean with a shaved head, he'd be lying if he said this guy wasn't attractive. The guy had piercing blue eyes and he seemed rather than. His buddy to his left, was rather large. He wore jeans with a black sleeveless jacket on.

The other guy had huge muscles and wore skinny jeans with a white shirt. He was dark, and wore sunglasses with a nice little hat on. They stood taller than AJ who did his best to stare down the two men, but only Luke could measure up to the second guy.

"So you're the new boys?" The guy with a snake on the back of his jacket asked staring at AJ who was doing his best to glare at him. "Yeah," Karl answered stepping up beside AJ and Luke as the campers around them watched quietly, "and we've dealt with enough bullshit for today."

"Hit him with an RKO!" Someone in the crowd of people yelled towards Randy Orton who stood beside Batista staring down the Bullet Club. "Ok," Batista said nodding appreciating the fact that they weren't backing down, "we'll leave you guys be." He smirked just a little knowing they had unfinished business with the Shield.

The two teammates stepped out of the way kindly allowing the four to walk past them, Randy considering leaving a message. He didn't though, he was gonna play this smart. Begrudgingly, AJ kept walking towards the cabins where he and the team could just hang out.

They walked silently, everyone thinking to themselves. They needed to prove that they belonged, somehow and someway. They would do it. They already took out one camper, and fought three others, so maybe they weren't off to the best start.

Finn just kept checking the perimeter, sporting the boy from earlier twice more. Something just seemed off about it, the guy obviously was planning something. "Guys," Finn warned once more stopping as he saw another one of the guys sitting on a roof of another cabin, "sum tings goin' on."

The three others paused before looking at their small friend who simply pointed at the roof where Dean Ambrose sat, the guy just eating popcorn. "What about him?" Luke asked confused, sure it was weird but he looked to just be cloud gazing. Maybe he was doing something that scared Finn.

"He was watchin' us." Finn replied as the guys looked at him, right before Dean gave Finn a little wave when no one was looking. "Let's just go bud," AJ replied looking at their cabin that was so close, "they can't touch us there."


	7. The Shield

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Day 1: 12:30 a.m.

"God those pricks annoy me!" Dean Ambrose vented to his brothers, something about those newbies bugging him. The leader of the group, the little one with the soccer mom haircut that had the balls to stand up to him. Nobody dared to challenge anybody in the Shield, but these four thought they could dare to stand up to them.

They were spies, sent from another camp. They were serving injustice, and that was what annoyed him the most. "We know," Seth Rollins replied annoyed, partly at the new Bullet Club, another at Dean for complaining the entire time, "it's not like you've told us five million times." Dean scoffed as if he were offended, but he knew it was probably true.

Roman just sat silently as he worked with their radios, he just wanted to work with some piece and quiet, but his brothers were unrelenting. As much as he enjoyed their company, there was a limit to how much he could handle. "Guys I love you," he looked up from his spot at his desk fro

across the room where his brothers sat, "but shut up."

Seth smiled as he fiddled with his gloves, something he just randomly did. He simply fell silent making a plan that would satisfy Dean's needs of teaching the new comers a lesson. They had to be put in their place, one way or another.

The trio all sat silently, Seth thinking to himself, Roman working on their radios and equipment, and Dean simply listened to music while reading on his phone. Minutes passed by before Dean noticed something on their monitor setup they had on a wall. The entire wall was covered in different monitors that each was connected to a camera throughout the camp.

The four guys were chasing down Stone Cold Steve Austin in the forest, apparently doing their job. "Those fuckers!" He yelled tearing out his earbuds and jumping up, he was definitely pissed. He stormed towards the monitors on the cave wall staring at the screen labeled, "camera 17."

"What's up?" Seth asked confused watching his big brother glaring at the screen. "What's up," Dean repeated the question as Roman slowly stood up from his spot at the desk, "McMahon gave out the job for Austin." Seth frowned while he stood up looking at the screen in front of Dean. Something was off.

"There's no way." Roman muttered before joining Dean's side, astonished and angry. They had done it for three years, now they were being replaced by some spies. "Son of a…" Seth muttered before an alert went off on his phone.

The Architect quickly pulled out his phone seeing an anonymous text. "What is it?" Roman asked while Dean remained staring at the monitor, unsure how to feel. He felt betrayed, Vince had just given up the most fun the Shield usually had to the Bullet Club.

"I'm not sure," Seth muttered as he opened the text message, the number was new and the text had one sentence, "believe in the Club."

Dean slowly looked at Seth, anger in his eyes. These spies even had the guts to steal their catchphrase. "That's it," Roman growled now over the edge, nothing would be able to stop him, "I'm gonna beat them to oblivion."

He looked at Seth able to see the gears grinding in his head, a plan beginning to form. "Ok, what do ya got?" Dean asked the two toned boy looking back at the monitor seeing the four walking away with Steve Austin unconscious.

Seth remained silent looking at the screen where Vince McMahon stood staring at the beautiful lake of Camp WWE. He seemed calm, a little tired, sweat glistened on his forehead, and he just seemed to be relaxing. Even though he was in a suit, he wore a blasted suit during summer.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." Roman announced as he put in his earpiece then handing the others their equipment. "And we're gonna do it classic Shield style." Seth agreed as he put out his fist with a smirk ready to take on the world and the Bullet Club.

Roman stared at Seth for a second contemplating his ideas, they could just attack the four and work without the numbers game, or they could play psychological games then strike. He wasn't sure, that was all Seth, but he did know one thing.

"Believe in the Shield." He said putting his fist out and joining his brother while Dean backed up to stand beside his brothers. "We're gonna dish out some justice," he put his fist out with a slight smirk as he stared at AJ Styles who silently walked through the trees, "believe that!"

Note: So I know this chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to make a chapter that wasn't just Bullet Club and had someone else. I couldn't make a long chapter without this running on for a while, but I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Mr RKO

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Note: This chapter is mainly for a variety of perspectives, and it'll introduce some background stories for later. I hope you enjoy.

Day 1: 3:57 p.m.

"So," Randy Orton began staring at the younger girl in front of him, "you finally ready?" His eyes trailed Nikki Bella's body, hungry with want. She was a year younger than him, she being 16. The girl simply rolled her eyes as she walked past the Viper heading towards the amphitheater to meet Brie.

"No," she stopped as she began before turning to face him, "and I will never be. Because I don't want to be with you." Randy froze confused, he first girl to actually turn him down. Well she was the first he ever tried to get with at camp, but this was still a new concept to him. She simply turned around and continued her strut, leaving Randy alone standing on the sidewalk of the main campus.

Most people has cleared out and went to their cabin, or went to go play games. Some remained, some like Randy who didn't really care to do anything. "What the hell?" He asked himself looking around the place having an idea with his thoughts all over the place. She'd fall for him eventually, that he was sure of.

"You're too good for her anyways." The Viper slowly turned around boring into the soul of Chris Jericho who slowly walking towards him. He wore his regular light up jacket with some jeans and a white t-shirt on underneath. His scarf was wrapped around his neck like usual. "Yeah, I know," Randy let out a small sigh watching the fearless girl walk away, "but she's extremely hot."

Chris nodded, he wasn't going to deny an obvious fact. You'd have to be blind to disagree. "True." He muttered as he stood next to the two years younger than him teenager. Randy turned facing the cabins trying to decide on whether he wanted to go to sleep early or not. He really just needed time to think to himself.

He looked at Chris patting the guy on the shoulder before apologizing, "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna head out." Y2J simply nodded noticing Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn arguing once again. Something he would have to break up, again. "Talk to you later." He told Randy who began to walk off towards his blue cabin he got every single year. Cabin three.

His cabin partner was Eva Marie, and she was hot but kind of dumb. He could easily get into her pants, but he didn't want it to be easy. He just happened to like the challenge. The challenge Nikki gave him, not just bluntly denying him but making it a chase.

The sound of his footsteps filled the air as he walked by himself, not noticing the person watching him from behind. Someone that has a certain interest in him, a curiosity about his mysterious complex. They used to be best friends, but greed destroyed it, no no no. He destroyed it.

The person shook their heads, grieved with guilt. "Damn you Code." He whispered to himself ignoring his brother behind him.

"Stardust?" Goldust asked standing behind the painted creepy one who was watching his former friend walk away, thinking about some stupid girl. He wore his black and blue suit, with the paint to match it. The other half of Cody Rhodes stood up from his crouching position, looking at his brother.

"Everything good?" He was silent, unsure of everything. It all just seemed odd, even though he was the master of odd. "Not sure." He answered looking his golden brother in the eyes. "Hmm, well let's go eat." Goldust suggested making Stardust nod following his much older brother not noticing the person talking to Randy next to his cabin.

"Anyways I'm just suggesting," John Cena began as he leaned on the blue cabin of his old friend, "you give up on Nikki and get with Eva. She's a lot easier." Randy shrugged it off. John had been attempting to convince him to step off for a year, and it hasn't worked. There was just something about her that made him want her.

"Probably will," he sighed taking a look around, "but Nikki's just so fucking hot." His voice came out quiet and low not allowing anyone to hear. Cena shrugged, it was true but she was also kind of a bitch. "Yeah, but she's annoying. A lot." He emphasized seeing the Shield running around and doing something to help set up dinner in an hour.

"Definitely." Someone said from behind Randy making the Viper turn around to see CM Punk standing there, his grin wide. It had been a while since he had seen his friends, too long but he didn't get a choice in the matter. "If it isn't the Straight Edge Punk," John said briefly hugging his old friend, "how's Chicago?"

"It's," Punk paused trying to find the word to describe the city, "Chicago." Randy smirked before hugging his friend. "Sounds about right." He agreed adjusting his jacket a little needing to take it off in the warm weather. He didn't really know why he was wearing it in the first place. Punk shrugged as he found his spot on the wall of the cabin joining their conversation.

Randall looked up at the blue cabin, an idea in his head. "Let's head inside." He suggested and the other two agreed. "Sure, AC's probably better in there." Punk agreed pulling out a stick of gum from his pocket and opening it. "Sure." John sighed not wanting to confront Batista. An argument between the two still fresh in mind.

"It's been a year John," Randy began as they walked around the cabin towards the front door, "Dave's forgiven you." The teen shrugged unsure. David Batista knew how to hold a grudge, just ask Daniel Bryan. "We'll see." John grumbled as CM Punk walked through the front door into the boys cabin.

"Well, just don't try to piss him off again." Punk noted not seeing the Animal in he cabin, he probably being off swimming or doing palates. Whatever Batista did in his free time. "Well he's gone," Randy said with a slight smile while putting a hand on John's shoulder, "so you're safe. For now."

John shook his head at the fact they thought this was funny and a joke. A rivalry between two campers always ended in a fight, sanctioned or not. It didn't matter, and John really didn't feel like fighting any time soon, especially on his first day back. Which would get him on Vince's bad side, then he wouldn't be the camp golden boy.

"Not a joke guys." He retorted making Punk snicker mockingly. "God you sound like a 12 year old." Randy told the slightly younger boy who just wasn't entertained. "Just learn to lighten up."


	9. Confrontation on the pavilion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Day 1: 5:00 p.m.

A conch horn blasted throughout the large camp loud enough for everyone to hear the glorious sound. Campers knew it was coming, but it made them jump every time. AJ Styles quite literally jumped out of his bed. "What in the world was that?" Karl Anderson asked while Finn quietly sat on the couch looking around the room shocked.

"No clue," Luke answered as he helped AJ stand up from his embarrassing fall, "but I think the camp's going to war." The Phenomenal One brushed his hair back trying to stop his cheeks from blushing due to the embarrassment, only to fail. "Sounds like it." AJ replied noticing the frightened Finn Bálor sitting Indian style on the couch.

He had been watching T.V. peacefully when he was so rudely interrupted. "You ok?" Karl asked his younger friend who shrugged, still a little on edge. "Well let's go figure out what's going on. Then we can hopefully kick some ass." Luke suggested while Karl put on his coat over his jeans and shirt.

"Kind of weird to wear our gear isn't it?" AJ asked while grabbing his jacket that had the Toxic Mask on the back. "Eh, it's whatever." Luke replied while Finn grabbed his leather jacket off his top part of the bunk bed he shared with AJ. He still remained silent, not always wanting to speak. "Let's hit it." Styles ordered as Luke finished grabbing his coat.

He led his team out the doorway noticing everyone in the camp making their way towards the main campus, so they did the only logical thing. "We should probably follow them." Karl suggested pointing out the obvious choice, making Finn let out a little laugh. He enjoyed when his friends said obvious things.

"Tanks Captain Obvious." He replied making Karl shrug while they began to follow the large crowd. "That's his job so don't mock him." Luke joked giving Finn a playful push with his hand. AJ simply walked just enjoying the feeling of his friends having fun. That's what they came here to do.

"How much are ye gettin' paid?" Finn asked Karl during a giggle fit making the bald teen shrug putting a finger over his mouth humming as if he were attempting to figure something out. "I'm not sure, because I haven't received a check yet." He replied sounding as if he were confused for the benefit of Finn who was enjoying the time.

"That's because you're an intern." AJ added causing Karl to fake gasp as if he were in shock. "Really? I've been robbed." He replied with a hint of sadness. "Call the police." Finn suggested, mostly unsure if this was real or not but either way, Karl looked funny. "Too easy," Luke added as he looked around at the others around them, "we do this ourselves."

"I bet the Shield guys have somethin' to do with it." AJ noted not noticing the slight change in Finn's eyes, the change of the atmosphere changed with the boy's attitude. "Let's check it out tomorrow," Luke said noticing off with the younger one, "we're almost there anyways."

They walked past the main campus and into a pavilion of sorts. Tables were all over the place, some small, some large, others wood, others stone. One giant table had possibly the most food on it that anyone has ever seen. "Holy crap." Luke noted spotting Vince standing beside the large table watching everyone.

People began to swarm the table going for some of their favorite food that there was a massive supply of, and as soon as the table was full people began to line up. "This is…"AJ began unable to find the perfect word to describe the perfect situation but Karl had his back, "beautiful." It was like Thanksgiving, but they got it every night.

"How do campers not get obese?" Finn asked while he saw two large guys walking around, one white and bald, the other black and bald. The white one was much taller, and had the paws of a bear. The other was mainly just larger, looking like he could lift a truck. "Working it all out." AJ answered looking around the outside setting.

It was nice, a stone floor for the entire place with torches on the perimeter. There were more than enough tables for all the campers, but one table caught his eye. It was pure black, as if it were obsidian. On the top was the picture of a three headed hound, and they happened to be standing right next to it.

"What's this?" He asked making the others look away from the large crowd to the interesting circular table. "Oh boy." Finn muttered seeing the three Shield members making their way right to them, and he'd be lying if he said they looked happy.

"Get away from our table." The one with the crazy attitude growled as they got to the table directly at AJ knowing he was the leader. The southern boy put his hands up in a surrendering tone caught off guard, "sorry man. Not like we were gonna take it." He ignored the loom from the large one of the group.

"Y'all need to chill it." Karl ordered as he went face to face with the high-flyer of their group with his hair two different colors. "We don't need to chill it…" He began to argue before a yelling Finn cut him off, "puppy!" The six looked over at the Irish boy noticing him playing with a German Shepard that was still relatively small.

"Mox!" The crazy one snapped as he noticed the guard dog was just sitting there and allowing Finn to pet her. The dog looked up at her master ready to stand up but the big one ordered the opposite, "stay." His voice was low enough for the dog to hear but no one else that was more than 10 feet than them.

The two members looked at each other, Dean glaring at Roman angrily. He was letting the enemy play with their dog. He didn't say anything though, not wanting to start an argument over something they could discuss later.

He slowly just looked back at AJ who remained unfazed, not noticing the man standing beside them. "Boys." Dean stepped back automatically looking at Vince fearful, they weren't doing too well today. AJ looked at the old man with mixed thoughts, ignoring Finn playful time with Mox.

"I hope you weren't planning on fighting," Vince began making the Shield boys regroup beside the table ignoring the people watching them, "because that'd make this a very big rivalry." AJ frowned looking at the Shield who stood side by side all with their arms crossed. Vince simply examined them, Luke stood daringly with Karl by his side, and Finn sat next to the dog.

An idea popped into his mind. "Ok," he smirked pointing at the table, "you guys get your food. No more confrontations tonight." "Yes sir." AJ said for his team while the Shield simply nodded. "This ain't over." Seth told the four as they walked past them the words filled with hatred and spite.

As the three walked away Karl sighed while Finn stood up beside him, "what is wrong with them?" AJ simply shrugged, he wish he knew. Sure he would fight if that's what it came down to, but he really didn't want enemies on the first day. "Whatever," Luke patted his stomach with a smile, "let's eat."


	10. The Best and the Beard

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Day 1: 5:23 p.m.

"Here's how this is gonna go," CM Punk began as he sat down next to Daniel Bryan sitting across from the Bella's, "Bullshit Club is going to get demolished by Shield." Daniel shrugged as he took a bite from his salad. "I dunno," he began as poked his lettuce with his fork, "they seem pretty good."

"You can't tell that from looks." Punk noted but he noticed the look from the twins and realized how wrong he was. "Huh," Daniel playfully flexed, "guess I'm not that good." Brie smiled weakly still not liking when people mocked him for his size, it just made it worse when he went with it.

"You're not small." She interjected slightly blushing, she couldn't let Daniel know she liked him. That would ruin their friendship, and he probably didn't even like her back. Then that'd be awkward.

"Thank you Brie." Nikki simply smiled, the two couldn't be more obvious. "Just kiss already." Punk sighed quietly to himself not allowing Daniel to hear it, he'd let the two play chess all they wanted. Eventually you would just have to throw the board and win the easy way instead of having to constantly think.

It wasn't entirely their fault, they were only 15 years old. Nikki just silently looked on as the two health nuts began talking, she looked around for AJ. She spotted Randy Orton talking to Batista, god she was mad at him. "So Randy's been trying to get with you?" Punk asked making her look at the Best in the World as if he had read her mind.

He probably did somehow. "Yeah," she began making Daniel and Brie look at her curious, "and holy crap it's annoying." Punk smirked as he took a bite of his poptart that he had grabbed like a psychopath.

"He attractive to you?" He asked making Nikki frown like he was some kind of spy working for Randy. "I guess." She answered hesitantly making Brie smile, but she knew what she was going to do. She had some weird plan with AJ, maybe experiment with a southern boy. She couldn't tell, Nikki was just too hard to read.

"So why not?" Punk continued his questioning making the three suspicious, something was obviously going on. "Because he can be a real prick," she lowered her voice, "plus I'm going after someone else." The two guys paused both looking at her with confusion. Who did she like?

"Oh now I get to be your spy." Punk blurted out giving his cover away, but it was whatever. He got the answers he needed. Nikki just looked at him knowing he would do anything for a buck, he actually really needed it. "If you want." She hesitantly said, Phil was known to do weird things to new campers.

"It's the new boy." Brie answered for her sister making Nikki punch her in the arm, slightly angry. "Which one?" Daniel asked looking around and spotting the four people eating a table. "Soccer mom hair." Brie answered before Nikki could say anything, sisters could be annoying sometimes.

"AJ Styles," Nikki began, "I'm not crushing on him or anything, but I'm feeling adventurous." The two guys looked at each other, both growing a smirk. They were gonna have some fun with this. "We won't tell anyone," Punk began as the two boys began standing up from the bench, "you can trust us."

Brie held her sister down while the two boys began making their way towards the Bullet Club, boy were they gonna have fun. "So," Punk began as the two sat down flanking AJ who sat on his side on the square table, "you're the Bull Club?"

"It's Bullet." Finn corrected before taking a bite of his chocolate cake he had gotten. Daniel shrugged while Luke asked, "you guys want to fight too?" Punk simply chuckled shaking head, not yet. "That's later, now we just want to talk." Daniel answered noticing the dirty look he was getting from Seth Rollins a couple of tables away.

The Shield obviously felt challenged by the arrival of a new team, and if the rumors were true about them taking out Steve Austin then these guys were legit. "I'll start," Phil said as he put a hand on AJ's shoulder, "I'm CM Punk. Call me Punk." His grin was wide as AJ kindly removed his hand from his shoulder.

"And I'm Daniel Bryan. Call me Daniel." He replied feeling the cold wind on his naked chin making him wish he had a beard or something awesome like that. "Well I'm AJ Styles," AJ pointed at Finn, "Finn Bálor," he pointed at the tag team, "Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson." The two briefly nodded greeting their new campers.

"Awesome," Daniel began with a slight smile seeing Finn's plate just sweets, "I see you found the desert part of the table." Finn smiled holding a cupcake in his hand, he was addicted to chocolate and goodness. The others all had regular food. "Yeah," Finn began taking a bite, "we have a lot."

Icing remained on his upper lip making Luke laugh. Sometimes the kid had the behavior of someone much younger than him, but they'd rather have that then be like them. "Bud." Karl warned Finn pointing at his own upper lip sending Finn the message. He swiftly wiped his lips and like Houdini it disappeared.

"So how's your first day been so far?" Punk asked AJ stealing a French fry from his plate, something he did to everyone. The Phenomenal One simply shrugged it off, taking it as a sign of comfortability. Or at least that's what he was hoping for. "Pretty good," he briefly looked over at the Shield who were all talking my quietly, "besides the three that hate us somehow."

Daniel nodded feeling sympathy, everyone knew how it felt to be on the wrong end of the Shield spectrum. It usually never went well. "They'll get used to you. Especially if you beat them."

The four stopped and looked at the goat looking teen. "How do we beat them?" Karl asked messing with his spaghetti with his fork. "In a match, tomorrow." Phil answered for his friend making the four look at him.

"It's more than likely gonna happen so id get ready if I were you, the Shield doesn't go down easily." Bryan continued making AJ let out a small sigh. "Then we do what we have to do." He muttered suddenly not hungry. He certainly wasn't afraid to fight, but not this soon. "It'll be a fair fight, but one person won't be in it. Four v three's a little off." Punk added making AJ shrug knowing the obvious.

"Well ten hopefully we're all ready when tat comes." Finn replied as his supply of sweets ran out, he didn't like it when that happened. AJ nodded deciding with team members would be going in, "I'll lead the charge. Luke will go in to match the big one," he still didn't know his name, "and depending on the other dude will either be countered with Karl or Finn."

"Well Seth's the high flyer, Dean's a brawler, and Roman's a powerhouse." The boy from Chicago informed the Georgian boy making him look at Karl. "You'll counter Dean then." Karl nodded unable to speak due to food in his mouth.

"Ten I'll cheer ye guys on." Finn added kind of glad he wasn't going to face the Shield, but he still wanted to be able to help. "Then it's settled. You better have one hell of a fight." Punk told him putting his hand on AJ's shoulder with a grin.

"I'll try to get some 'Yes' chants going on." Daniel told the group agreeing to assist them, he had hopes for the underdog. "Doesn't matter, they're gonna get destroyed." The voice of a certain Kevin Owens stated from behind the group making Punk look at him with a frown, who the hell was this kid?

"The hell are you?" Phil asked noticing a red headed kid walking around searchingly. "I'm Kevin Owens a.k.a. the guy who will drop you in an instant." "Oh boy." Daniel sighed as Punk stood up facing the fat teen. "Drop me? I don't know who you think you are, but if you think that you can compare to the Best in the World then you have another thing coming."

Kevin merely let out a chuckle cocky as could be, "I dropped John Cena the first week I was here." "I've dropped him multiple times. I'm the longest reigning WWE Champ in the Camp's history!" People began to notice the argument forming, including the red head that Punk had seen.

"Can't wait to beat that record. As soon as I beat the Rock tomorrow!" His voice. Arrived throughout the pavilion making everyone look at the scene curious. "Nobody's beating me." Dwayne argued standing up from his bench looking at Kevin who stared at him defiantly. Punk simply stated at the back of the boy's head, thinking about knocking him out.

"Kevin!" Sami Zayn yelled as he grabbed his frenemy pushing him away from the Best in the World. As Sami began pushing the heavy kid Kevin began to mutter curses at him while everyone went back to doing their own thing, so CM Punk sat down.

"Who in the hell is that?" Phil asked Daniel who was quietly thinking to himself ignoring the expectant look from the table. "Kevin Owens." He answered spitefully, thinking about when he first met the kid. John had been bloodied up and beaten down before anyone even got close enough to stop.

The teen sighed looking at the Bullet Club which they had confused so much before apologizing, "well I'm sorry but Daniel and are to leave before you guys get in anymore trouble because of us." AJ nodded putting out his hand which Punk shook with a smile. "Thanks for talking to us." Karl and Luke have the Goats a nod before the two stood up and walked away.

Punk sighed as they walked back to their table looking at Daniel, "maybe they won't get destroyed."


	11. Brawl on the Pavillion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Day 1: 5:56 p.m.

"You think we'll get help with our match as our reward?" AJ asked his team making the three shrug unsure, like they knew what was going on in Vince McMahon's mind. "That'd be nice." Karl noted noticing a bunch of people cleaning tables, probably meaning dinner was over. The four members of the Bullet Club had eaten too much food within the last hour, they would more than likely hate themselves later.

"We can ask when we see McMahon." Luke told the younger three as he eyed the Randy kid from earlier watching Nikki Bella, something about the look in his eyes was off.. "He's intimidatin'." Finn told the team as he patiently sat there wanting to get up and active like they had hours before chasing the Texas Rattlesnake. Only if it weren't so painful.

"Agreed." AJ muttered while two people not too far from them began yelling about sucking it or something. "What in the hell?" Karl asked looking at the two guys in black and green, both with long hair.

One wore camouflage pants with a green sideless shirt and a cowboy hat while the other wore jeans with a black t-shirt. "I don't know," AJ began as the two came face to face with three black guys, "but it's interesting." One of them was rather large, with huge muscles, another small and carrying a trombone, and the last tall and skinny.

They wore pink and blue attires making them look rather odd. "Well seems like we're not the only faction having problems on the first day." Luke joked making Finn snicker. "Guess not." He replied seeing Vince McMahon watching in the back of the pavillion, his presence unknown to most campers who were enjoying possibly the two funniest teams going at each other's throats.

Two of the black kids wore belts around their waists, the belts looking like pennies on their stomachs. "Ya know what," the taller one in the group with the wacky hair asked his voice raising, "tomorrow after we whip your booty's," he paused for a brief second taking a deep breath before yelling, "we gonna eat a big old bowl of Booty O's."

The two standing to his side both struck stances, the taller one of the two beginning, "Booty O's. They make sure…" He was quickly cut off by a Superkick from one of the other teams. He fell back, the boy in the cowboy hat obviously not entertained. "What the hell is Booty O's?" Karl asked before all hell broke loose.

The two teams began clashing, the small black boy using his trombone to attack the cowboy that knocked out his friend. As the two teams clashed, the Hounds quickly moved into action. Using the falling dark to their advantage, they quickly began to move towards the action the crowd too distracted to notice them.

Everyone knew the three would stop them but they just wanted to enjoy the brawl while they had it. AJ watched silently like a jaguar stalking its prey, he wanted to learn how the three worked. How they trapped their targets and struck, what made each and everyone of them tick.

"Watch them." He ordered the other three who nodded, already a step ahead of him. They could only watch as the three joined the fight. Roman was in a full sprint going towards the large black member who had no clue what was about to happen to him. With the swiftness of a lion, he speared the champion probably breaking a rib or two.

Seth had jumped up onto a table that was right in front of the large white dude in jeans who was currently beating the trombone player with his trombone, it seemed like that happened a lot. Seth launched himself into the air, ignoring the risks of jumping onto a concrete floor.

He flew high, slamming the man to the ground before he popped back up looking at the boy that put his hands up surrendering. The last one, Dean stood behind the cowboy who was oblivious to his presence. He simply stood there looking at Seth and Roman, a little curious as to where the third member of the Shield was.

After a second, the realization hit him like a cargo train and he slowly turned around, coming face to face with the Lunatic Fringe who was rather angry. Dean slowly grabbed a plate off of the table to his left before he smashed it into the cowboy's head knocking him unconscious and every brawler was done fighting.

"Damn." Luke muttered seeing Roman look at their table, the look of anger still in his eyes, and he wanted to direct it at the new guys. Before the Shield could get back to moving, they were cut off by the voice of Vince McMahon, "calm down boys," he began walking forward making everyone look at him, "you'll get your shot soon enough."

Roman simply grunted as Seth gave him a pat on the back in an attempt to calm the big dog, for the better of everyone around them. "We want a match." Dean demanded, his voice a growl like a feral animal. Vince simply nodded, he knew exactly what they wanted, and how to make it the best match they could make.

"You'll get a match," Vince looked at his watch on his left wrist looking at the time, "but right now we have we have a campfire to get to." As if he could control it, the bell rang, signifying that dinner was officially over and it was officially time for the campfire.

"Get moving!" Vince ordered looking over at the Bullet Club, who he had a very special idea for.


	12. BC 4 Life

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Day 1: 6:05 p.m.

Vince smiled as he looked around him, surrounded by campers sitting on the bleachers as he stood next to the fire pit that had a large fire inside of it. The Shield sat at their own table, next to the bleachers where they could survey and actually put their things down to be organized.

Champions sat in front of the bleachers so they could proudly show off how they were better than everyone else. "Alright children," Vince announced making everyone look at him like he had a spotlight on him, "usually we'll sing, have some promos, but for tonight I'm gonna announce the card for our first show of the summer."

Everyone excluding the Bullet Club and Shield let out a small cheer, everyone loved a good match. "Tomorrow to kick off the night," Vince paused looking around for his star pupil, "John Cena will have the U.S. Open Challenge."

John stood up hearing the cheers among his peers, no one really booed since the campfire was Switzerland. It was a place where everyone got along and where everyone just kicked back and had fun. Vince nodded allowing the teen to soak up the glory, but he had to move on.

"Second we'll have our tag team match. The New Day defending against Degeneration-X." Everyone burst out into cheers, the last summer had been one of the funniest, with DX constantly pulling pranks on the positive ones.

"Thirdly, we'll have our reigning WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the Rock defend his championship against challenger Kevin Owens!" Dwayne frowned, there was no way that he had to fight that fat ass that didn't even earn his shot. All he did was call him out, and that's Joe what should get you a match.

"Fourth and our final match will be the new Bullet Club vs the Shield." Vince announced making the Shield boys smirk, wanting to destroy their opponents. While the four members of the Bullet Club attempted to ignore all of the looks they were getting from the people around them, only a couple of people looking at them with a good intent.

"I know," Vince started raising his hands and lowering them in an attempt to quiet the children down, "I know. I know, I know. I love the Shield, they're like the sons I never had," the old man ignored the look from his son Shane who was frowning a tad confused, "but the new boys caught Stone Cold when the Shield couldn't."

Everyone shut up in an instant, all eyes immediately hitting the four with shock and surprise. No one thought the rumor was actually true. "One surprised me!" The Rattlesnake yelled before taking a drink of his coca-cola. "Since they caught him, I owe them a favor," AJ raised an eyebrow more interested than ever, "and I'm cashing it in right now," everyone leaned forward interested in what Vince would say, "since there's four of them. The match is now a handicap elimination match."

The three Shield boys stood up immediately, a feeling of shock going through everyone. Like lightning had struck Mr. McMahon, nobody could believe it. A team finally had a chance to beat the top dogs, The three weren't afraid of a challenge, they beat half of the campers in a match, they could take on four people.

"If you four would come down." Vince ordered looking at the set of bleachers where the crew sat. They all nodded as they stood up making their way off the bleachers going past all the other campers. While they made their way over to Vince, the Shield did the same thing. The three wouldn't take their eyes off of the four, and vice versa.

The seven went face to face, tension rising in the air, an intense electricity rising. Vince quickly moved between the two teams not wanting an unnecessary fight. "Calm down," he ordered looking at Roman who was flanked by his brothers in arms, "this is Switzerland." Vince looked over at AJ who had Luke standing somewhat in front of Finn, wanting to protect him if anything happened.

"I understand you're new here, but there's no fighting out here," AJ nodded as he looked away from the large Samoan and at the superintendent of the camp, "you can do a promo if you wish. Please refrain from using too much vulgar language, otherwise let them have it." AJ raised an eyebrow, curious about this whole system.

Maybe they could have some fun, while roasting the douchebags that hated them so much. "Can we have a go?" He asked the man making Vince nod curious as to how this would go. The man backed up, leaving the void between the seven and he found his own spot amongst his family, ready to enjoy the show.

AJ looked away from Vince taking his eyes towards the three boys clad in black clothes. "What's your problem?" He asked making Dean frown and take a step forward only a mere inch away from the Georgian boy. "What's our problem?" He asked a sick and wicked grin growing on his face, as if he had a plan.

AJ simply stared back, refusing to give up. He wasn't going to lose this battle. "I think my problem is some spies from NJPW are attempting to invade our camp." His voice came out a growl, like he hated AJ more than he hated anything making everyone frown wondering how the rivalry got so intense in one day.

"We ain't sone god damn spies, I ain't a liar, and I am definitely not trying to invade this camp!" AJ yelled back making everyone raise an eyebrow, they could see the annoyance getting to him, like the anger was bubbling. "Really now?" Roman asked as he stepped forward next to his brother before Luke stepped up in front of him.

"We ain't here to hurt anyone." Luke began as Karl stepped up beside him, so Karl finished for him, "with the exception of you." Seth was the last member of the Shield to step forward on Roman's left, so Finn went to face with him ignoring how much shorter he was than the Architect.

"Think you can beat us?" Seth asked the Irish boy who simply glared back, not forgetting about what Dean was doing mere hours earlier. "I tink I can kick yer arse." He replied making the Shield boys smirk looking down at the boy. "Ok," Roman began as Dean moved out of his way so the Samoan could stand in front of AJ, "you manage to beat us tomorrow, we'll get off your backs."

He slowly and begrudgingly extended his hand out a little making AJ look down at it. He contemplated it for a second before shaking it. "You beat us," he began as the two lowered their hands, "then I'll leave the camp." Karl frowned looking over at AJ but, he already made up his mind.

The three hounds nodded as they all took a step back away, before extending their fist out all connecting. "Believe in the Shield!" Dean yelled at the four making AJ smirk. He held up his right arm holding up "too sweet" followed by his teammates before he replied, "Bullet Club for life."


	13. The argument of all arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Day 1: 6:15 p.m.

"Are you crazy?" Karl Anderson asked his younger friend, who also happened to be the leader of their team. "You're putting your spot in camp at risk for some stupid fight." Luke added as the two teammates stood in front of the couch in their cabin, both scolding AJ for his actions at the campfire.

Finn silently sat on his bed watching the scene, slightly tired of the two being like mother hens for AJ and Finn. He understood why they did it though, they just wanted them to be safe like brothers, which they might as well have been.

"I did it for the Bullet Club." AJ replied as he looked up at his brothers, who both shook their heads at his answer, both of them knowing it was bull. Luke put up a "too sweet" with his right hand before he asked, "this is what we use to signify ourselves correct?"

AJ frowned, he came up with the idea so why wouldn't he know. "Of course ya idiot." He responded rudely, regretting how harsh it came out. Luke simply nodded as he lowered his hand, he knew AJ was just annoyed so he'd do his best not to get offended by the Georgian teen.

"Everything we've done for the Bullet Club has never put one of us at such risk," Karl started for Luke knowing where his best friend was going with the speech, "we've always played it safe and smart. We take risks, but never too big of a risk…" AJ shook his head disapprovingly cutting his friend off accusingly, "you think that we can't beat the Shield."

The two both stopped, looking at each other. Honestly, neither one of them was sure that they could beat a team that everyone feared. Bullet Club was good, but it sounded like the Shield might've been better.

The cabin was silent for a minute as the two thought to themselves, unsure if they could win the fight. AJ smirked knowing he was right, his friends weren't as confident as he was. With much chagrin Luke finally broke the silence, "We're just being cautious."

"Cautious," asked as he stood up, staring his taller friend in the eyes almost like he was offended, "we can't afford to be cautious. We have to win, there's four of us, and only three of them. We have more talent and numbers than them!"

Luke simply stared back falling silent, sometimes he got himself into way too much shit that he wouldn't prefer to be in. Karl opened his mouth to speak, only to find no words coming out since he couldn't think of an argument.

"Guys," everyone looked at Finn who was now off his bed, and fully dressed in jeans and a jacket standing by the doorway, "I'm goin' out." Not leaving time for questions, the Irish boy quickly opened the door and walked outside into the now dark night.

The three watched him walk out, not noticing the sad look on his face, a deep memory haunting him. "Should we go after him?" AJ asked ignoring the fact that they had just been arguing less than a minute before.

Karl shook his head putting a hand on AJ's shoulder shaking his head, "no. Let him be." AJ nodded before allowing himself to fall backwards onto the couch, just exhausted from his first day at camp.

He just wanted to sleep, maybe watch a movie and pass out. Hell, watching the guys play CoD sounded nice to just relax to. "I'm done arguing guys." The teen finally sighed as he put his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes, Luke and Karl simply nodding as they sat down on the couch as well.

"Me too." Luke sighed as he reached past Karl and rubbed AJ's hair making the three chuckle, just like what brothers did. They would fight, but at the end of the day they would forgive one another. "Don't pass out on us yet." Karl told the younger boy who let out a small groan protesting, the guys obviously wanted to do something.

"Why?" He asked not noticing the person that was standing in the bathroom doorway, but luckily Luke looked over to the right seeing the guy. "Who in the hell are you?" He asked standing up, much taller than them. "Me?" They asked stepping out into the light of the room, revealing himself to be a smaller kid.

"I'm the Miz." He told the three as he took a pose, wearing his stupid black robe that he constantly wore. AJ frowned opening his eyes and looking over, recognizing the weirdo as a kid that he saw earlier that day. "Why should we care?" Karl asked as he stood up beside Luke defensively.

"Because you guys aren't making too many friends here at Camp WWE." Miz replied as he took off his aviators to reveal blue eyes. "Nice observation." AJ muttered making Karl smile while Miz couldn't hear him.

"I can change that for you gentlemen," the A-lister told the three with a plan and intention that they wouldn't like, but that was for another times, "you help me, and I'll put in a good word with my many connections."

AJ chuckled as he simply flipped off the weirdo that was just hiding in their bathroom. "I'll take that as a no." Miz stated seeing Luke look like he was getting ready to kick him out. "Get out!" Karl ordered as Luke stepped forward intimidating the smaller teen, so Miz did the smart thing and got out of there faster than a bat outta hell.

As the door to their cabin closed the two sat back down next to AJ who was still wondering what they wanted to do. Though before he could ask anything Luke was already telling him the answer, "We got some footage to catch up on."


	14. A trip to remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: I'm back with this story, and it isn't really the best chapter to come back with but it'll get better. I promise.**

Day 1: 6:17 p.m.

Finn Bálor sighed as he took in a deep as he looked around the camp in front of him, a whole world ready for him to explore by himself. He loved the guys, but on occasion he just needed to be alone. Like whenever they argued, he always had to leave, hating the reminder of how his parents constantly acted.

The boy slowly watched as campers walked around, everyone seeming to be laughing and messing around. Everyone laughed while his friends argued, it wasn't fair to him. He let out a small sigh before just walking forward onto the grass headed for wherever his feet took him, but something caught his eye.

To the left of him he noticed a very large teen, his stomach being very round, and a ginger kid who reminded him of Seth Rogan arguing. He couldn't make out the words, but he could tell by their expressions and pointing in each other's faces that they were arguing, maybe everyone around here wasn't as happy as they seemed to be.

It sounded selfish, but he genuinely was happy about that. Just the fact that he wasn't the only one surrounded by people constantly arguing, brought him the slightest sliver of happiness. He watched the two argue for a second before seeing a dude with a scarf around his neck running over to them.

He slowly began to turn to his left, facing the main entrance that had paths going everywhere, seemed like a good place to start his little adventure. After all he would have access to every location in the camp.

With his boots laced up, and his jacket looking fresh, the boy began to make his way towards the main gate, but he didn't get to far before finding his first challenge in the form of Randall Keith Orton.

Finn stopped seeing a much larger man walking towards him, an angry expression on his face, flanked by a giant bulky tan teenager who wore a flat cap with a white button up shirt, that wasn't buttoned up.

"Kind of ruins the point doesn't it." Finn muttered as they neared him, their eyes locked on him. "Who the hell does your friend think he is?" Randy asked taking Finn aback, the kid had no clue what he was talking about.

He didn't even know who this stranger was, but evidently he did something to upset him. Finn was silent as he stared at the two confused, unsure of how to reply to the odd accusation. "Answer him." The other teen demanded leaning forward so Finn looked at him confused.

"What're ye talkin' about?" He asked making the first guy step forward, getting within five feet of Finn, he was obviously at least a foot taller than him. Maybe a foot and a half or a little more. "I'm talking about your soccer mom friend trying to steal my girl." He replied, his logic obviously flawed to anyone that had common sense.

"Are ye talkin' about that Nikki girl?" He asked so the two nodded. "Yeah, and your friend is breaching Randy's territory." The friend added so Finn looked around the camp briefly, still confused but he knew more than he did and that's all he could ask for.

"I tink AJ likes her or somtin', and I don't think you own her." Randy's eyes widened with anger, did this little Irish kid just sass him. "You little." Randy began before he lunged forward grabbing him by the collar making Finn slowly get scared.

He really wasn't having a good start to this camp. "You hurt me, and my friends hurt you." He threatened doing his best to sound intimidating, but it wasn't easy when to giants were threatening you. "They can try," the best friend began flexing his muscles, "Evolution will just wipe them out."

Finn looked up at Randy, into the soulless eyes of the viper. "Tell him to back off, or else it gets worse." The Legend Killer threatened so Finn slowly nodded, understanding. Randy grinned satisfied, but he needed to leave a…lasting impression on the kid.

After all if you're gonna make a good first impression; you might as well do it with style, or even an RKO. Before Finn could react or reply, Randy wrapped his right arm around the kid's neck, and hit him with his trademark move the RKO.

Luckily for Finn it was only onto grass, and not concrete or a hard surface, but an RKO is an RKO, no matter what it hurts like a bitch. The Viper stood up looking at his best friend, deciding that his message was sent. He looked at Batista with a smirk, "Let's go."

The two left the defenseless boy on the ground, in severe pain. He let out a small groan, the grass tickling his face, mocking him in the worst way. The cold wind hit his neck as he slowly turned his head to the right, seeing a mob of bright orange coming his way.


	15. He's back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Day 1: 6:52 p.m.

"Where the hell is the kid?" AJ Styles was furious, pacing through the cabin while Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson watched from their spots on the black three person couch. Their flat screen played one of the Shields matches against Team Hell No, but the three weren't concerned about that at the moment.

"I know he wanted to take a walk and all," AJ looked at the clock on the wall, which sat above the bathroom, "but its 6:52 for Christ sake." The leader of the Bullet Club was furious; one of his guys had been missing for nearly 40 minutes.

"The kid's probably swimming and enjoying the place." Luke suggested making AJ stop and glare at one of his best friends. "Don't even." He ordered running a hand through his hair brushing it back.

"He could've met a girl." Karl suggested with a chuckle, ignoring how annoyed his friend was. He would get over it, plus they needed to get rid of the currently building tension. AJ looked at Karl, doing his best to count to ten in his head and not lose his mind.

The tag team both stared at the younger boy, while he glared at them before they broke out in laughter for some odd reason. "Shut up." AJ ordered, but the two didn't care. They continued laughing, the mood slightly lightening.

The Phenomenal One let out a small sigh as he gave up with the two, plopping down on the couch in between them. He simply ignored their playful laughs and began watching the match, seeing the Shield going for a Triple Powerbomb on Daniel Bryan.

"I hate you two." He muttered leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms, like most grumpy teenagers. "We love you too." They both replied as they calmed down, AJ's face having been so funny when he was mad.

They just couldn't help but laugh at the young Georgian; he made it too easy for them. The three fell silent, just comfortable with one another as they began watching the tape, not liking how stiff Dean's close line looked.

"Someone's getting decapitated tomorrow." Karl muttered rubbing his chin having an idea. The Shield was going to try to injure them, one way or another, be it a broken rib or a broken arm.

He grinned looking over at Luke who was on his phone, texting somebody as it looked and wasn't really watching. He didn't particularly care about how their enemies wrestled, generally because he could just overpower them.

After a minute or so Luke finally sighed and set his phone down on the arm of the couch looking up at the T.V. as the Shield Triple Powerbombed Kane. "Well," he sighed looking at AJ, "good thing they can't lift me." AJ let out a little laugh as Luke rubbed his stomach proudly. "Pros of being fat?" Karl asked making Luke chuckle nodding.

"Momma always said chocolate cake wouldn't help me, guess I proved her wrong." He replied. "In what context would your mom say that?" AJ asked with a grin on his face. Luke opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped when someone knocked on the door and all three looked at it.

"It's open." Karl announced, not feeling like getting up and the door was still unlocked. The door opened to reveal Finn Balor, standing there with a grin, while the three others immediately stood up.

"Where've you been?" AJ asked as Finn stepped inside the cabin, closing the door behind him. "It's a long story." Finn replied as he sat on his Luke's bed, looking up at three who stood in front of him. "Then get to talking." Luke ordered crossing his arm's, looking like an overprotective mom scolding her child.

Finn nodded as he let out a small sigh, before he began his tale. As he told the story the trio sat down on Karl's bed sitting across from the younger teen kind of interested.

"Well it wasn't that long of a story." AJ remarked as Finn finished telling his tale, the story having a nice ending. Karl lightly punched his friend in the arm as Finn laughed standing up from Luke's bed and hopped up on his own, since it was a bunk bed.

"So when he comes after you, we gotta stop him right?" Luke asked as he stood up, happily taking his bed back. "You know it." Finn replied with a smile on his face, knowing that no matter what Evolution tried to do, they would come up short against the power of the Bullet Club.

"It's all for one." Karl noted while AJ stood up adjusting his pants. "And for life." AJ added making his way back to the couch, still trying to figure out exactly what happened to Finn and the last hour.

It seemed that a lot happened, but AJ wanted a different answer. "Luke," he began making everyone look at him, "why did your mom say that?" Luke laughed at the random question, but knew exactly what he was talking about, while Finn had no clue what he meant.

"Say what?" He asked while Karl let out a sigh. "She always said chocolate cake wouldn't help me." Luke replied looking at AJ who just stared at him waiting. The Phenomenal One put his hands on his waist waiting for an answer.

"Well…" Luke began before getting cut off, this time from outside of the cabin. "Glad you guys kept the window open." Everyone looked at the window seeing Nikki Bella standing there wearing a backpack, leaning on the window perch from the outside.

"Later." He told Luke looking at him before Nikki climbed through the window, which was big enough to fit most of the guys. "How can we help you ladies?" Karl asked as Brie followed her sister through the window.

"More like how can we help you," Nikki began as she stood in front of the T.V., "we're here to assist you in your little war against the Shield." "And how can you do that?" Luke asked as Brie stood up, looking around the neatly designed cabin that looked eerily similar to the girls'.

"Well," Nikki began taking off the back pack and setting it on the couch, "this can help you guys." She grinned as AJ slowly grabbed it confused, unsure of what it could hold.

He slowly undid the zipper, frowning at the contents.


	16. Frenemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: This chapter's gonna deviate from the main story I've been focusing on because I want to expand with everything happening. So I hope you enjoy.**

Day 1: 6:15 p.m.

"What's wrong with you!?" Sami Zayn asked angrily, his face as red almost as red as his hair. "Nothing's wrong with me you idiot!" Kevin Owens replied yelling at the top of his lungs, pointing at his chest.

"Why can't you just have a fair fight? Why do you want to attack everyone from behind?" Sami asked making Kevin open his mouth surprised, he knew his friend was a snowflake but this badly, that hit him hard.

"Because I have to prove my dominance!" Kevin replied making Sami groan annoyed, his friend was a jackass at most points. "And that stops you from showing your dominance fairly?" Sami asked making Kevin let out a small laugh as his idea were ridiculous. "Of course not you idiot, but I don't give them the chance to run away." He replied as Sami looked up in the sky, letting out a sigh unsure of what to do to his friend.

"No one runs from a fight here, only you and the rest of the cowards!" Sami yelled making Kevin drop his mouth, his jaw feeling like it hit the floor. Did Sami just call him a coward? "Call me a coward one more time…" "And you'll do what?"

The two stared at each other, a staring contest breaking out. Kevin didn't reply, unsure of what he would do. Sure he hated Sami with everything he had, but they were still best friends. Really, really, weird best friends.

"My thoughts exactly." Sami stated breaking the silence making Kevin step forward getting in his friend's face. "I'm the best wrestler here; I could do anything I wanted!" He replied yelling seeing his other best friend running up to them, his scarf flying wildly.

"Really now," Sami stepped back and put his arms out to the side in the air, "go ahead and do it!" Kevin froze unsure of what to do, he wanted so desperately to do something for all the time's that Sami betrayed him and helped others, but he also needed his assistance at points.

"Don't you dare do anything," the voice of Chris Jericho made both teens stop and look over at the approaching sexy piñata, "I will report both of you if you do." Chris stopped in between the two blocking access to the two. "Chris let us just duke it out once, just once and we'll stop arguing." Sami pleaded, hoping it would work but Y2J simply rolled his eyes tired of that excuse.

He wouldn't let them fight because he knew that they would continue to argue and fight. It wouldn't stop, and having a fight would just lead to more arguments. So until the two managed to fight without intervention, the two wouldn't duke it out.

"Try that excuse one more time, please do it. See where it gets ya." Chris replied looking at the ginger shaking his head. Sami just let out a sigh. "He won't let us fight because he knows that I'll win." Kevin stated proudly, making both of them look at him. Neither one were amused, but if Chris had to be honest, he thought it was the truth.

"That's bull." Sami replied crossing his arms and staring at Kevin. The Prizefighter stepped forward angrily, not like being called out, but Chris put a hand on his chest. "Stop right there. Both of you are going to apologize, then we're gonna go back to the cabin and watch a movie."

"What movie could we possibly be watching?" Sami asked not exactly wanting to sit there and watch some cheap made film for two hours sitting next to the most unbearable human to exist. "The Kevin Owens Show sounds pretty good." Kevin retorted making Sami groan, while Chris lightly smiled.

"It sounds pretty good, but we're gonna start a new tradition. Every first day at camp, we watch Elf." The three Canadian's fell silent, two of them staring at the other one. "Elf?" Kevin asked offended, how dare Chris force to watch such lunacy.

"I don't know if you know, but its summer time." Sami added making Chris smirk, his plan was working. "Don't care." Chris replied as he slowly began to walk away, the two begrudgingly following him back to their cabin.

"Why Elf?" Kevin asked as they slowly walked behind their cabin mate, annoyed. He didn't even find Will Ferrell that funny, and putting him in an Elf costume acting like a child, just the thought of it made him want to puke. "It's June." Sami replied while Chris listened to them not arguing.

"What a stupid movie." Kevin noted making Sami frown, back to the arguing. "It's one of the best of all time." Sami argued making Chris groan, it was going so well for not even a minute. "It's the best? No it's not." Kevin replied laughing at the thought of it even being a good movie.

Sami stopped walking, taken aback. Kevin could be a jerk and an idiot, but insulting the GOAT movie, that just crossed a line. "How so?" He asked Kevin making the two in front of him stop and look back. "It has a grown man acting like he's a little kid." He replied offended at Sami liking such childish acts.

"That's what makes it funny." Sami replied annoyed at Kevin being so negative. "Seriously? Eating gum from under a railway is funny, he could've died by that, how is death so funny?" Kevin asked putting his hands on his hips, ready to go for round two with a bunch of new arguments to use.

"Death isn't funny, but that's not what they intended that scene for. It was gross, that's what made it funny." Sami replied desperate for a better explanation for a hard scene to explain. It was complicated.

"Really now? Other people's saliva in another person's mouth is funny to you, how sick." Kevin replied so Sami went to reply but was cut off by Chris Jericho having heard enough. "I don't care if it's summer, or if it's dumb. We're watching it and you're gonna enjoy," he put his finger up making the two sigh knowing they officially lost, "it."


	17. Revenge is just too sweet

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: Since I didn't watch the original DX I'm gonna base them off of the most recent version, since that's all I've seen of them. Just an FYI.**

Day 1: 6:18 p.m.

"Oh my god!" Becky Lynch exclaimed to no one in particular seeing Randy Orton RKO one of the new kids. No one else had seen it, only she had seen it, making her the only person to be able to help. Randy and Batista began walking away while Becky began making her way towards the scene of the attack.

He didn't move an inch as she made her way over, and when she finally did get to him he barely reacted. "Hey little fella," she shook his back making him let out a small groan, "there we are." She slowly turned him over onto his back so he wasn't breathing grass and he was finally reacting more.

"What happened?" He asked as he put the back of his head on her knee so it wasn't on the hard ground. "Ye ate an RKO little guy." Becky replied brushing her hair back with her left hand. "That hurt, like a lot." He replied noticing that she had an Irish accent like him before looking around, his eyes stopping on her face.

She was pretty hot, and older than him, at least it looked like it. "Doesn't surprise me." She replied as he shook his head, doing his best to ignore the sharp pain that was coursing through his head. He slowly sat up looking at the nice girl.

"Tanks for the help ten." He replied, his accent stronger than usual as he was kind of nervous talking to such a beautiful girl. He hasn't really talked to girls much; he just muttered too much when he tried.

"No problem." She replied looking around, an idea popping in her head. Randy and Batista were walking into their cabin, meaning that he plan could work perfectly. Finn rubbed the back of his head following Becky's gaze, spotting Randy and a flare of anger went through him.

He wanted revenge on that pompous jerk. "I have a really good idea, I tink you'll like it." Becky told the boy looking over at him so he raised an eyebrow interested. "Really now?" He asked, any idea of hers had to be great didn't it?

"We need to prank tem." She replied proud of herself knowing exactly what she needed. "Alright ten, how do we do it?" Finn asked as he slowly began standing up, getting lightheaded as he found his feet. "I happen to know a couple of guys." Becky replied while Finn focused on not falling over and looking like an idiot.

"And who would they happen to be?" He asked looking over at her, a mischievous grin on her lips. She didn't reply, simply looking at him before making her way towards the cabins, the destination to the younger boy.

He didn't even bother asking questions, knowing that this new mysterious girl probably wouldn't answer his question. They silently walked down the hill, everyone heading back to their cabins despite how early it was, the first day was always exhausting for everyone and they needed to get adjusted to their home for the next three months.

"So te camp seems pretty nice." Finn stated, the words kind of just coming out of his mouth but if he sounded nervous, Becky didn't seem to notice. "It's amazing, we have a Jacuzzi." She replied looking back at the young Irish lad, his mouth slightly dropping. This place was high maintenance compared to the other camps.

"Dang, wish New Japan had one." He muttered making Becky chuckle. "You can't go wrong wit a jacuzzi." She replied looking back at the boy, before looking at Cabin 12 in front of her. The only cabin with a giant green "x" spray painted on it.

Finn shrugged, wondering about the strange cabin. "Name's Finn Bálor, by te way."

"Becky Lynch."

He went to reply, only if he didn't see the cowboy from the pavilion dancing through one of the windows. "What's he doin'?" Finn asked as Becky approached the cabin that belonged to Degeneration-X. "No one really knows." Becky answered, not even bothering to figure out what Shawn was doing.

She knocked on the door while Finn waited at the bottom of the steps, not knowing the plan. Becky was the exact opposite of AJ, she was mysterious, AJ was an open book, she didn't explain crap to him, AJ always explained the plan in full detail, she was a red head, and AJ was not.

"How can we help such a young lady?" The voice of Shawn Michaels broke Finn's train of thought and he looked up to see the two guys wearing camouflage standing in the doorway. "We need ye guys to help us prank someone." Becky replied almost instantly, a grin growing on the two prankster's faces.

"Really now, who would we be hittin' and what're we doin' to em?" Shawn asked. "Uh…Randy Orton and Batista, and dropping tat green goo you guys got." Triple H raised an eyebrow, why would somebody want to prank his friends.

"Why should we help you?" He asked his gravelly voice making Finn step back. "Because no one can do it like you guys can." Becky replied, hoping it would work. Otherwise she and Finn would have to do it themselves and that didn't sound easy. Shawn and Hunter briefly looked at each other, a silent argument going on while Becky and Finn just watched.

Not even a minute passed by before the duo looked at the two Irish teens, Hunter giving up on the argument. "We'll do it," Becky grinned, "on one condition," The Heartbreak Kid looked past Becky straight at Finn, "make sure you win tomorrow." Finn nodded with a grin on his face, more confident than ever.

"Ok," Triple H pointed towards the hill, "you guys wait up there and wait for the show to start. Now scram while we set it up." Becky looked at Finn with an eyebrow raised. "Race ya." She stated making him smirk, but she didn't give him a break.

She launched herself off the stairs and took off running, all the while Finn watched confused. "Dude, your girlfriend's something else." Shawn joked with a laugh before Finn took off running, way behind the Lass Kicker but he was fast, probably faster than her.

Shawn watched the kid leave, something about him just making him curious. "Think he's gonna win tomorrow?" He asked his best friend, closing the door and looking at Hunter who was now looking through the supply closet. "Eh, he'll get speared into next year by Reigns." Triple H replied not looking away as he grabbed the metal bucket of green paint.

"You didn't answer the question." Shawn replied grabbing his DX jacket while Hunter closed the closet. The Game was quiet, not answering but he looked at his best friend for life. "I think they can do it, I see a lot of promise in them."

Shawn grinned opening the cabin door, ready to commit one of his all time favorite pranks.

Meanwhile Finn and Becky had finished racing up the small inclined hill, Finn losing by mere feet but the end results were the same. The two sighed sitting down and watching cabin number six that was for Randy, Batista, and John Cena. "I almost won." Finn muttered as the sun was on the peak of the horizon, nearly set.

"Almost only counts in horseshoes." Becky replied with sass, not the usual kind of sass, but only the kind of sass an Irish could have. Finn chuckled watching as the two members of Degeneration X making their way through the cabins, Shawn now carrying the bucket of paint.

"They do tis kind of stuff a lot?" Finn asked looking over at Becky who was pulling grass out of the ground. She shrugged, "generally." He smiled before looking back at the cabins, where Triple H approached the door to cabin six while Shawn stayed to the side of the cabin, unable to be seen by anyone inside.

Hunter knocked on the door, waiting a second before the two could see Randy Orton open it and the two began talking. Hunter pointed to his left, towards the lake as he continued to speak and they could see Batista stand up from his bed. He said something popping his knuckles, while John Cena just played something on the couch.

The three guys took off running towards the lake, leaving the door wide open. As soon as they were far enough, Shawn walked up the stairs into the cabin freezing as he saw John. The two spoke for a minute before Shawn closed the door, looking at the two. "This is gonna be awesome." Becky muttered watching Evolution look around the lake, not finding anything that they were looking for apparently.

It only took a couple of minutes for Randy and Batista to return to their cabin, and Randy walked in first opening the door. Almost immediately paint dropped on him, covering him completely and splashing all over Batista making the two teens watching burst out laughing.

Becky wiped a tear from her eye, the look on Randy's face absolutely great. He was so mad, which made it so much better. "We should probably run." Finn stated seeing Randy and Batista yelling, both men pissed off as can be. "It's been fun kid." Becky told him as they began to stand up.

"Let's do it again sometime."


	18. She's a mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: I'm not sure if I want to pull the trigger on Nikki and AJ, because I'm not really the kind of guy to write romantic stuff, mainly because I'm just bad at it.**

Day 1: 7:05 p.m.

"How did in all that is holy did you manage to get these," AJ Styles threw the three manila files on the couch that came from Nikki Bella's backpack, "I mean they're medical files." Nikki simply shrugged crossing her arms, attempting to play innocent. "I have my," she paused lingering, "tactics."

Brie Bella frowned looking over at her sister; she didn't go that low to get those files. Luke mouthed "wow" while AJ simply nodded slowly, unsure of how to reply. The innuendo game was too strong, and he couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

"What kind of tactics?" Finn asked suddenly making Karl face palm, the kid just had to go and ask the worst question he could. He could be too innocent for his own good at times, but there was no way he didn't know what she meant. Everyone looked at the little Irish lad, a grin on his face revealing he knew what she was talking about.

"Go to sleep." Luke ordered with a chuckle, not serious at all making Finn stick his tongue out at his Bullet Club brother. Nikki grinned at the boy, liking his style. "Another time kid," she looked at AJ who looked more confused than a moped carrying a fat person, "but for now you need to figure out how to take the Shield out."

"Did you just…" he began only to get cut off by Nikki, "maybe," she picked up the three files on the Shield and their medical reports, "Now study." He went to speak once again but Nikki put her finger on his lips shushing him. "I'd just give up if I were you." Brie told the innocent Georgian boy who just wanted to figure this girl out.

"Let's just look at these files of yours." Karl groaned as AJ sat down on the couch, Nikki standing in front of him. Finn sat up on the bunk bed, letting his legs hang off the side while Luke stood up. "You are one interesting girl, ya know that?" Luke asked as he sat to AJ's right, and Karl sat to his left.

Nikki simply smiled as AJ handed them each a file, to examine it and its contents. "Alright," Karl opened his revealing he had the file for Dean Ambrose, "the Lunatic Fringe.""Nasty hitter loves his close lines and DDT's." Nikki replied as Luke opened his folder.

"Roman Reigns, the Samoan Powerhouse." "Big guy loves his punches and spears." AJ sighed as he opened his. "Seth Rollins, the Architect." "Loves high flying and curb stomping."

AJ leaned back on the couch, putting his right leg over his left and continued to read the list of moves. The three began reading, while Nikki stood in front of them waiting. Finn waited impatiently looked at Nikki, "How exactly are ye gonna help us?"

She looked at the young one with an eyebrow raised but answered confidently, "by teaching you how to counter most of their moves, teach you their weaknesses, and just the small stuff really." Finn nodded, curious as to why he didn't get a file, maybe they would go over them as a group.

AJ sighed as he turned the page onto Seth's medical file, noticing on the diagram that his right knee was a weak spot. "Ok, take out Rollins' right knee and he'll be out of the match." He announced to the cabin, Finn frowning at the thought of injuring someone. That wasn't their style, no matter how mean they had to get to win.

"We don't injure people." Karl replied turning to Dean's medical file, his left shoulder being a target as well. AJ shook his head, "not injure them; we'll just make sure they won't be coming back in the fight is all."

Karl sighed with a nod knowing it was the smart call, no matter how and it sounded. "Ok then, Ambrose's left shoulder loves to dislocate." He told the others while Luke flipped his page, Roman having no injured spots or weak spots. "And Reigns is perfectly fine."

"So how're we doing tis?" Finn asked while AJ closed his folder looking at him with a shrug. "We'll find a way," he looked at Nikki, "want to help us go over their moves?" He stood up allowing Nikki to take his place, and the folder from his hands. "Let's do this." Luke replied standing up alongside Karl.

"We have a ring that we can use; it's in the performance center." Brie told the group making AJ look at her with a smirk. "What kind of ring exactly?" He asked not really wanting to take any big bumps, especially before a big match. "It's a padded ring so you don't have to worry about the pain."

"We'll let's do it." Finn told the group hopping off his bed, landing on the ground with a thud. "I better not be sore in the mornin'." AJ sighed, knowing that no matter how padded a ring got, a Spinebuster from Karl Anderson would ruin your day.

"You probably will be, but pain makes or breaks you." Luke told him lightly hitting him in the arm while Nikki and Brie walked past them, going out the door of the cabin. Finn raised an eyebrow as he looked back at his teammates who were starting to follow girls, "Tey're cute."

The three chuckled before making their way out of the cabin with their youngest member in tow. "Why do they want to help us so badly?" Luke asked, his voice practically a whisper while the four walked a couple feet behind the girls who were having their own conversation.

"Get into AJ's pants." Karl replied making AJ blush. "I ain't complainin'." He muttered with a little grin, trying his best to hide the embarrassment. Luke laughed putting a hand on his friends shoulder; he had a lot to learn.

"Guys," everyone looked to the right at Finn noticing what he saw, "that's not normal is it?" What they were all looking at were four teenagers, three of them giant, one a little smaller than the rest. They all had different kinds of beards and were just standing there, staring at the team.

One of them looked like the Lorax with an orange beard, the other looking like he pissed his pants, another looking like he spilt a beer on his tank top, and the last looking like he was in Hawaii with a little fedora.

"Keep walking." Luke told the group looking away and hoping they wouldn't become a problem because the really big one in the back of the group that looked like he pissed himself looked scarier than could be. "I'll keep an eye on tem." Finn told the group happy to contribute in keeping them safe.

He wasn't gonna fight them, because he wasn't stupid, but he would be the team scout then dip out of there immediately. "The Performance Center isn't too far ahead." Nikki called back to the Bullet Club, not noticing the Wyatt Family.

"You know," Karl began attempting to change the topic, "one day. I'm gonna have a hot Asian wife." Luke slowly looked at his friend, more confused about the topic than the sentence itself.

"Let's just get to training."


	19. The Wyatt Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Day 1: 7:45 p.m.

"They're mysterious aren't they?" Bray Wyatt asked his brothers, his voice low while the family stood in the back of the performance center where the lights were off while they watched the Bullet Club going over moves. "How so?" Luke asked looking down to his right at the leader of their group who sat in his rocking chair.

"They've come so far," Bray stroked his beard, "all coming from different backgrounds, but yet they're family, just like we are." Braun let out a grunt, standing behind the rocking chair. He valued this family more than anything; nobody was family like they were. "Relax Braun," Bray began not even needing to look back at him, "they aren't as close as we are."

The Black Sheep remained silent, not responding but he calmed down, and Bray could tell. "Should we approach them?" Erick asked from Bray's right, his arms crossed as AJ was practicing with Karl about Dean's Rebound Lariat.

"All in due time." Bray replied stroking his beard once more, he wanted to see how Karl would counter the Lariat. He watched as Nikki helped AJ go through the same motion that Dean did, falling back through the middle rope before bouncing back while Karl slowly turned around.

AJ slowly went to close line him, but allowed Karl to grab him and lift him up. He spun around and slammed his friend into the heavily padded mat with a Spinebuster that would make Arn Anderson proud. "Impressive." Luke muttered evidently impressed, the move just flowed with such beauty that not many others could do.

"We should move outside, they look like they're almost done." Braun finally spoke so Bray nodded, agreeing with the plan. "Follow me brothers." He stated standing up, not failing to notice how Brie was looking over at them, but unable to see them because it was too dark. "We must hurry." Erick noted as Brie said something to the group, her voice too quiet for the Wyatt's to hear.

Braun picked up the rocking chair as the others followed Bray out of the Performance Center, going out the back door unknown to the Bullet Club. "Any reason you wish to speak to them?" Luke asked his brother as they walked around the large building.

Bray looked at his brother, his curiosity was nothing new, but he never questioned his motives. He was the good soldier, he followed his orders and did as told, and he knew Bray knew what he was doing.

"Does it concern you?" He asked, Luke not giving him an answer, only silence omitting from the large teen. Bray stared at him, wanting an answer and Luke could tell. "No, it doesn't." He replied solemnly, Bray's disappointment not something that he wanted to have.

Bray nodded happy with the results, his brothers would listen to him no matter what. "I'll give you an answer anyways, I suppose," Bray paused taking a deep breath, "it's the young ones. Finn and AJ, they…gained my interest."

"How so?"

"AJ has a pain inside him, I could sense it when he went face to face with the Shield boys," he looked at Luke, "that Finn boy is the same. With his little adventure earlier, he looked broken on the inside," they turned the corner heading to the front of the building; "I want to help fix them."

"And what about us?" Erick asked, kind of concerned about others taking up Bray's attention, they were a family. "Erick, my brother. You will be by my side and we'll be stronger than ever." The Lorax look alike nodded understanding; he could see where Bray was coming from.

Before anyone else could speak, the front doors to the building opened and Bullet Club began walking out while the Wyatt Family stood to the side by a couple of feet. "I'm just saying I could've sworn someone was there." Brie Bella told the group as she walked out, freezing as she saw the family standing there.

"Oh boy." Nikki groaned while the guys filed out, attempting to figure out what was happening. Bray grinned as his eyes landed on AJ who was sweating like crazy, but attempted to stand tall in front of his friends.

"How can we help you bearded gentlemen?" He asked wiping his hair off of his forehead as Bray stepped forward with a smile. "We just wanted to make you boys feel at home here at the camp." "By being creepy?" Karl asked making Bray laugh looking at the bald teen.

"Your creepy is my beauty," he looked up at the sky, "you just have to open your eyes more," he looked back down at the group, "you're all blinded by your media, you believe what the man in charge tells you, too keep you safe," Bray pointed towards his three brothers, "we see past the deceit. We don't listen to the lies."

"Bray we really don't have the time right now." Nikki told him but Bray simply put a finger on his lips, basically telling her to be quiet. "Silence young lady…" he went to continue but AJ stepped forward, clearly not liking that move. "Don't you dare tell her to be quiet."

Bray frowned obviously taken aback, but he studied the boy for a second before letting out a laugh. "I had a little puppy a while back that you remind me of," Bray slowly reached forward stroking AJ's cheek with his gloved hand, "lovesick."

AJ reached up taking his hand off of his cheek rather aggressively, not liking being touched by some random dude. Braun went to step forward but Bray reached back signaling for him to stop. "You don't have to be so aggressive man; we'll happily be on our way if you agree to do one thing for us."

"What could that be?"

"Tear down the machine tomorrow."


	20. Good Brothers, Bad Detectives

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: Thank you to Mr. TNA for all the reviews, I hope you know you still have a couple more to go. Also thank you to the Guests that gave me the motivation to actually finish this chapter, I'm just too excited for the Shield v Bullet Club chapter. I'm doing my best to make it special.**

Day 1: 8:00 p.m.

"So…are we just gonna pretend that didn't happen?" Luke Gallows asked the group, everyone walking into the cabin still confused about their encounter with the Wyatt Family. "No," AJ replied looking at his tall friend, "we're just gonna figure out what in the world he meant."

"Ye know what he meant, we gotta beat te Shield." Finn told the leader of the team, taking off the towel that was wrapped around his neck drenched in sweat. "Something like that." Karl muttered sitting down on his bed, tired as could be. Doing a Spinebuster like he did was exhausting.

"Bray's always been obsessed with taking down the authority figures, he believes in every man being free to be himself." Nikki told the team, not even a gleam of sweat on her as she hadn't practiced or worked out. "And that makes the Shield the authority figures?" Luke asked confused, this camp was way too weird for his liking.

"More than likely not." Brie replied sitting down on the couch. AJ sighed looking around deciding that they should just drop the subject, "we'll discuss it later. For now we need to take showers," he looked at Nikki, "can we use yours too?"

"As long as you don't look in the medical cabinet."

AJ paused, trying to figure out a way to respond before looking at Finn, "grab some clothes and a towel and go take a shower there," Finn nodded as he turned around and grabbed his bag from under Karl's bed that they had sent ahead a couple of days before arriving at camp while AJ looked at Karl and Luke, "who wants first in here?"

"You go first." Luke replied so AJ nodded before grabbing his bag from under Karl's bed. He quickly grabbed his clothes, before making his way into the bathroom while Finn made his way out of the cabin going to the girls' to take his shower.

Karl and Luke looked at each other, a silent message going between the Good Brothers before they looked at Nikki and Brie who were both sitting on the couch on their phones. "So," Luke began as he stood up making the two ladies look at him while the shower turned on, "why're you helping us?"

Brie lightly smiled as Nikki crossed her right leg over her left. "I want to help because you guys seem like you deserve to be treated with respect, not like spies." Nikki sounded genuine to the two, but there was just something off about the answer. She sounded too innocent, and she looked anything but innocent.

"And it wouldn't happen to be because of a certain AJ Styles would it?" Karl asked leaning against the bunk bed and crossing his arms while Nikki attempted to stare him down. He didn't falter, she might've been fearless but Karl didn't give a damn.

"We're not buying what you're selling."

"Well good thing you can't afford anything I have to offer." Luke raised his eyebrows surprised; he hadn't been expecting that to come from Nikki Bella. Karl was silent as he grinned looking at his Bullet Club brother; he had grown up surrounded by the guys, that reply was nothing to him.

"Suppose so, I always have been known to be a tad broke, yet somehow I can't even afford a nickel piece whore."

Brie stood up, her mouth slightly open, "that was too far." Karl shrugged nonchalantly; he was never one to care for another's feelings, especially for people he didn't trust. Nikki just happened to be near the top of that list, something had been off about her the entire night and he hadn't put his finger on it.

"If I couldn't handle insults I wouldn't be who I am today," Nikki sat down on the couch getting back onto her phone, "he may not trust me, but I'll prove him wrong." "I'm standing right here." Nikki didn't reply.

Luke chuckled at her tenacity, she was tough, but that didn't mean he trusted her. He shook his head as he sat back down knowing that his chance of getting answers was slim, but he would get her to crack eventually. One way or another, he would figure out her motivation.

"Because AJ's fond of you," Karl pointed at Nikki watching as Brie sat back down on the couch annoyed, "we'll let you stay here and help." The Fearless One simply smirked watching as Karl sat down on his bed pulling out his phone.

"I gotta call from Matt and Nick earlier, while I was going to the bathroom," Luke began as he spoke to Karl making him look up at his brother, "they said that they might be able to get here in a couple of weeks."

The two smiled at one another, Bullet Club would truly dominate every wrestling camp that was put in front of them and no one could stop them. "Good for them, but for now let's focus on the three nerds for tomorrow."


	21. Day 2 is here

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: I know the last chapter was kind of bland but I just wanted to get it out of the way because I wasn't sure where it would go, but I hope this one's much better and filled with more humor.**

Day 2: 8:00 a.m.

A conch horn blew throughout the camp, like a war was beginning throughout the beautiful place. Though there weren't any wars actually starting, but dozens of mental wars began as everyone did their best to wake up. As you could guess, no one did, even some of the senior campers were struggling to fight the evil thing that is morning.

Only one camper could have possibly been excited, and that was Finn Balor, the kid that could stay up until two in the morning and wake up at six happy as can be. No one knew where he got the mysterious power, his parents couldn't, his brothers couldn't, and even the psychologist his parents hired couldn't.

The boy sat up in his bed hearing the loud horn, a grin growing on his face. There was probably more food on the pavilion and just the thought of chocolate made him happy. He looked around the cabin, remembering that the Bella's had left shortly after he finished showering, but noticed that none of his brothers were waking up.

"Guys," he began hopping off of the top bunk and onto the cold floor not caring, he was too excited, "wake up." He poked Luke's face, making the large teen groan and swat his hand away. "Not the time Finn." He muttered in a sleepy state, his eyes not even opening. "There was a conch horn."

Luke didn't reply making Finn groan knowing that it wasn't time for the excessive plan. He slowly climbed over Luke, getting against the wall and slowly but surely pushed Luke off of the bed.

He crashed onto the floor opening his eyes in shock looking at the giggling kid, both pissed but more surprised than anything. "What was that?" Karl groaned waking up at the crash, while AJ was still passed out like a monk. Finn got off of Luke's bed lightly kicking his leg trying to stimulate him.

"That was the kid knocking me off my bed." Luke replied rubbing the back of his head as he sat up annoyed. Karl opened his eyes seeing Luke sitting there making him grin. He didn't want the same fate though, so he sat up setting his feet on the cold wood and he immediately retracted them with a big, "nope."

Finn watched as Karl covered himself up with the large blanket, trying to think of an idea but that was a problem for another time. He looked up at AJ, thinking of a plan, but this time there wasn't any games.

"AJ wake yer butt up." He ordered ignoring Karl's complaints as he stepped on the bed shaking the leader of the Bullet Club. AJ groaned annoyed swatting at the hand that was shaking his torso.

"Five more minutes." He moaned into his pillow, trying to block out the sunlight that was sneaking in through the windows. "Ye got five more seconds before ya end up like Luke down tere." He continued to shake his friend, and eventually AJ just gave up not wanting to deal with anything.

He was tired and wanted more sleep, he always wanted more sleep. There was no such thing as too much sleep when it came to AJ Styles. He slowly sat up making Finn back off of the bed still ignoring Karl's moans about the cold floor and Luke's about his head hurting.

AJ examined the largest member of the team, confused as to how he got down there but in all honesty, he didn't care. "Why so early?" AJ asked as he slid off of the bed, landing on the floor hating the fact that it was somehow cold, that was probably because they left the air conditioning on since it was so hot the night prior.

"It's never early; you're just too lazy to be productive." Finn replied grabbing a shirt from his bag and putting it on. "I ain't lazy." AJ replied seeing Luke standing up with regret in his eyes, like he just wanted to go die so he could sleep forever and not have to worry about little 13 year olds just pushing him off beds for no good reason.

Karl was attempting to do the same, but fleeing as he felt the cold floor that he hated so would be the death of him and he knew it, the others were just getting free passes because the floor specifically wanted him. It needed him because he was the most sweet, maybe a little too sweet.

"Karl get your ass up, we're gonna get breakfast." AJ ordered slipping on socks as he sat on the couch glaring at his teammate, if he had to wake up early then so did Karl. "The floor hates me." Karl moaned making Luke lightly laugh before AJ gave Finn a nod, giving him permission for Plan B.

Finn climbed onto Karl's bed, trying to get behind him but he was smart. He learned from Luke's mistakes and rolled over to the wall not allowing Finn to push him off. "I can still pull on ya." Finn replied now going for Plan C in the playbook of waking up Karl Anderson. Plan C was flawless and always worked.

Unlike what Karl expected, Finn pulled the blanket off of him in one swift motion and threw it onto Luke's bed making Karl sigh. "I just want to be warm and sleep." He told the three as AJ shook his head.

"It's warm outside genius." Luke told his friend, sending the light bulb to Karl so he sat up with a grin. He quickly got up and opened the front door, stepping outside into the warm morning where the sun was rising.

"This is amazing." He told the three soaking in the rays, his feet on warm wood, because warm wood was nice. Unlike that stupid cold wood. Luke shook his head throwing socks at Karl, since that was all he needed besides his shoes to complete his outfit.

"And you guys say I'm weird." Finn muttered grabbing his leather jacket, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. "You're the only one that wants to be awake right now." AJ replied standing up, wearing his black Bullet Club shirt and some jeans. "And I'm apparently the only one that wants food, now let's go." Luke ordered pushing the two smaller kids towards the door wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans.

Karl slipped on his shoes, already having his Bullet Club shirt on with black shorts and the four began their journey outside. "Excuse me gentlemen." They all paused hearing Kevin Owens calling for them so they turned to the right seeing Kevin Owens wearing his regular black sleeveless shirt and shorts, Sami Zayn wearing his green "Underdog from the Underground" shirt and some jeans, and Chris Jericho who wore his skinny jeans with a t-shirt.

"Sorry about this, but we just need a couple minutes of your time." Sami apologized as the three approached the group. "We need your opinion on Elf, the movie with Will Ferrell." Chris added making AJ frown, he was rather annoyed by the idea.

"It's the best movie ever." Finn replied making Sami grin looking at Kevin. "Told ya so." He bragged making Kevin turn looking at the ginger. "He's a little kid; of course he doesn't hold the mental capacity to understand why it sucks!"

Luke raised an eyebrow at the comment but looked at Chris, "we don't have time to watch movies like Elf. We're too busy being mean," he rubbed his fingers together, "and making green." Karl smirked giving Luke a "too sweet" while Chris slowly wrote down the tally mark for "haven't seen it" on his list.

"See this guy gets it, even if it was the weirdest reply ever." Kevin noted pointing at Luke while Chris looked at Luke realizing what he said. "You know what happens when you say weird replies," Luke frowned while AJ internally groaned brushing his hair back, "you know what happens," Chris raised his voice yelling, "you just made the list!"

Sami face palmed as Chris wrote down, "weird bald kid." "I don't even want to know." Karl muttered as he turned around just walking away, followed by his twanged leaving the three. "Let's go get New Day's opinions." Sami offered before he took off running towards the three making Kevin and Chris groan.

"That was the weirdest thing that's happened yet, and we've had some weird things happen to us." AJ stated making the three nod their heads agreeing with smiles. Their experience was something special; there was no other way to describe it. "What was up with that line?" Finn asked looking at the Mr. Clean of the team making Karl chuckle.

"I thought it sounded nice." Luke replied with a shrug, there are worse one liners than that. "Well it didn't." Finn replied with a large grin on his face so Luke playfully shoved him into Karl. AJ sighed shaking his head seeing the pavilion and everyone was getting breakfast.

The large table was covered by food similar to how it was the night prior. "They have to spend so much money on food." Karl noted making the three others lightly laugh. "I ain't complainin'." AJ replied seeing the Shield sitting at their table and talking amongst themselves, like they were telling secrets.

Nikki and Brie were eating with Daniel and Punk, and the Wyatt's were all eating enough meat that it seemed like they had just slaughtered a cow themselves. He could see Bray looking at him, so AJ continued looking around seeing a weirdo with grey face paint and an orange star on it while wearing a black and orange skin tight suit staring right at the group.

He looked angry, which was the exact opposite of what AJ needed at the moment. The less people that hated them, the better their chances were at succeeding. Finally AJ's eyes landed on the buffet table, his stomach basically growling with the want for food. "Let's eat."

 **Note: This chapter was going to be longer, but after the last one I just wanted to get this out, so I'm just gonna split it into two parts.**


	22. Early bird gets a Spear

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Day 2: 8:13 a.m.

"Why do you get so much candy?" AJ Styles asked as Finn Balor sat down at the Bullet Club's table, his plate holding a load of chocolate. "Because it's awesome." He did his best to smile, and look innocent, but the truth wasn't that simple and he couldn't afford for his brothers to look at him with pity.

"You're gonna have to put in a lot of work at the gym." Luke noted making Finn shrug nonchalantly eating a piece. "And only eat some. We don't need you puking during our match tonight."

Finn sighed as he pushed his plate away from him, "fine, I'll go get a salad or somtin'." He stood up and began to make his way back to the table while AJ shook his head. "I'm never having kids." Karl let out a chuckle as he took a drink of water.

"You say that now, but one day if you get a hot Asian wife like me then you'll change your mind.

"Would you please stop talking about a hot Asian wife?"

"Never."

"It's like me and calling people nerds, it's nonnegotiable if you want to be our friend." Luke butted in making AJ lightly grin. How did he manage to find such weird friends? "Ok, but if y'all want to keep your catchphrases then you have to be nice to Nikki."

Karl and Luke looked at each both panicking on the inside, they didn't tell him about the night prior, and he couldn't have heard them over the shower. "What do ya mean?" Luke asked looking at AJ with an eyebrow raised.

AJ stared at Luke as if he were a moron, "I'm not dumb. I could see it on your faces," he paused hearing yelling coming from the buffet table making everyone look over, "what the hell?"

They could see the weird kid with the face paint attacking Finn. "Damn it." Karl muttered as the three got up taking off running towards the scene. Out of the corner of his eye, AJ could see the Shield running towards the scene. "Get to them before they do!" He ordered running past Randy Orton who was watching the scene carefully, and interested.

He watched the Shield guys get to the scene, Roman spearing Finn in practically half before Seth and Dean tackled Stardust to the ground. He lightly growled angrily seeing Roman stand up, while Finn held his gut withering in pain on the ground.

"Get him up!" Roman yelled as AJ jumped up on someone's table, nearing up right behind the three Shield boys who were grabbing Stardust. He continued running and launched himself off of the table, making Seth and Dean look over instead of grabbing Stardust.

"What're you guys…" Roman didn't even get to finish his question as AJ hit him in the back of the head knocking him onto the concrete.

"Why you little." Dean growled charging at AJ who was standing up, but Karl came in with the interception that would make Paul Krause proud.

He launched himself as he ran and kicked Dean with his Rocket Boot while Luke straight up just ran into Seth knocking him to the ground. Everyone simply watched as AJ looked at his two brothers. He gave the two a nod before he moved over to help Finn while Luke and Karl grabbed Seth and forcing him to stand up.

They lifted him up to go for a Magic Killer, but before they could hit it Roman got up on a knee before he lunged and Speared Karl into the buffet table.

Luke dropped Seth onto the ground before he began to attack Roman. He hit him in the back not noticing Dean standing up behind him.

"Move." Dean ordered Cesaro who was watching innocently. He climbed up on the table pushing Cesaro's plate off of it making the Swiss sigh shaking his head.

Roman put his hands up protecting the back of his head while Luke went to town on his back, but the Powerhouse of the Shield needed to fight back. He elbowed Luke in the gut making the large teen double over holding his stomach.

He stood up seeing Dean waiting to do something on the table, so Roman did his regular slap forcing Luke to turn around holding his face.

Dean grinned before he launched himself, crashing into Luke with his favorite Lunatic Elbow.

The two Shield members stared at one another before they slowly looked over at AJ who was helping Finn sit up, not noticing what had happened.

"He's mine." Roman growled angrily seeing Seth getting onto his knees looking at his brothers, before noticing that Karl and Luke were on the ground. He grinned as his eyes trailed over to AJ who was turning around, seeing Finn's eyes on the three teens.

He slowly stood up as he did his best to think of a plan, but there was no planning for this situation. "Aren't y'all just lovely?" He asked as Finn rolled out of the way leaving AJ to fight alone.

None of the four moved, due to the Shield watching Randy Orton slowly sneak up on AJ, and AJ not wanting to straight up attack three guys and get his ass beat trying to give his friends time to recover not noticing the Viper sneaking up behind him.

As Randy went to grab AJ to force him to turn around, but Daniel Bryan ran out of the crowd and hit the Viper with his Running Knee making AJ frown looking at kid.

"What in the hell?" He asked looking at Daniel who was standing up. "Talk later." AJ turned around seeing Roman charging towards him, going for another Spear.

AJ kicked him in the face forcing the powerhouse to stand up holding his face, so Seth and Dean went to charge forward.

Luke grabbed Dean's foot, causing the Lunatic Fringe to fall onto his face.

Seth turned to the side looking at Dean allowing Karl to grab him by the arm and force him to turn around.

He lifted Seth up and spun around, putting him through the table with his famous Spinebuster.

AJ jumped up and kicked Roman in the side of the head with an Enzuigiri forcing the Samoan to step back, falling onto his butt which was probably more painful than the kick itself. Luke and Karl quickly made their way to AJ's side.

They helped Finn stand up, and they helped one another stand up. Karl held his ribs, Luke held his shoulder, and Finn held his ribs as well.

They backed up staring at the Shield boys who were also helping one another stand up, and the seven stared each other down angrily.

 **Note: I hope it wasn't too hard to keep track of the action, if it was tell me so next time I write a fighting scene it won't be such a mess. Also let me know what kind of chapters you guys want to see, whether it be Wyatt Family stuff, DX pranks, Sami and Kevin arguing. Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. At least there's one good McMahon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: Thank you to Drastic and Mr. TNA for reviewing, I'll do my best to stick to the story. School takes a lot of my time up so I write when possible, and if people genuinely care for this story then I'll do my best to keep at it.**

 **To the Guest that requested the Demon Finn storyline, I'll do my best to work on that after I finish the Bullet Club v Shield storyline. Thank you for your suggestion!**

 **Also Drastic I hope you know you can just follow the story and get emails when I update the story instead of having to keep a tab open.**

Day 2: 8:30 a.m.

"What you did out there was irresponsible and dangerous, you could've hurt someone!" Stephanie McMahon practically yelled at the four members of the Bullet Club in front of her, she was beet red and furious. She stood in front of the door to their cabin and the rest all sat on their beds silently listening to her scolding.

Shane McMahon stood to her left, silent and observing and waiting for an opportunity to say something, but as usual his sister was trying to show her dominance above others. He sighed as his sister continued, "you managed to get Randy Orton injured because you're selfish, and look at poor Stardust," she pointed at Finn, "you nearly got him put through a table."

Finn scoffed and went to argue but noticed AJ looking at him, as if he were trying to say, "Don't do it!" He shut his mouth allowing Stephanie to continue her rant. "How'd you manage to get that B+ player to work for you, did you threaten his family?"

Shane frowned getting tired of his sister's antics; she was just making stuff up at this point, "Steph shut up." She paused looking over at her brother, genuinely offended that he would dare say such thing. "You actually trust these spies? They're trying to take out our security, and then they'll bring their friends and begin to take out every single camper here."

"The Shield isn't our security; they're just lackeys that are good at beating people up."

"I'm telling Dad you said that."

"Do it, see who's more valuable to him."

The two siblings stared at one another, a battle of superiority between them and Shane wasn't planning on backing down anytime soon. The four Bullet Club members watched carefully, a light smile growing on Finn's face. He didn't like this chick.

After a minute of staring, Stephanie broke eye contact and stormed out of the cabin slamming the door behind her. "Sounds about right," Shane grinned looking the four boys, "I'm sorry about her."

AJ slipped off of the top bunk landing with a thud, looking at Shane. "If we couldn't take a scolding by a teenage girl, then none of us would be here." Luke nodded from his bed looking over at Karl who was holding an icepack to his stomach, a light smile on his face as he thought of the night prior

"Good to hear, because it'll probably happen a lot around here," Shane paused as he licked his lips hearing Stephanie yelling outside the cabin, "she's gonna try to make your lives miserable, but I'll do my best to help," he turned around looking out the front window seeing the Shield boys being yelled at by Stephanie right in front of the cabin, "looks like she's putting you guys on lockdown currently."

Finn butted in having to ask, "What's lockdown?"

"It's what happens to people that do something really bad, like what we did to Kevin Owens last year after attacking John Cena. The Shield sits outside of your cabin and if the perpetrator tries to leave their cabin, the three get to do whatever they want to you."

Karl frowned replying, "Stardust attacked Finn, and we just helped him."

"I know, there's a lot of power I have at this camp, but on things like this Stephanie has all the power. Dad gave her all the power she wants with the Shield as long as she has good reasoning."

AJ chuckled his head as he walked around the cabin brushing his hair back angrily, "so in lockdown we're not allowed to leave?"

"Yeah, so you guys have to stay in here the entire day until Stephanie or I come by and get you for your match tonight."

The four boys groaned, it was a hot day and they would be locked in a small cabin with one another. "We did check your gaming equipment that you sent in, and we'll have someone bring it down for you guys so you won't be absolutely bored, and I'll bring you guys food along the day."

AJ raised an eyebrow lightly grinning, at least there was one pro to this massive con. Plus he got to crush the boys in a good old fashioned game of Black Ops, and they stood no chance compared to the Phenomenal One.

"Anything else?" He asked looking at Shane who shrugged thinking of what they needed. "Yeah, we do entrances here; do you guys have a song you want to have played?"

AJ looked around the cabin with a light smirk, "I think we can find something."

 **The battle is finally coming, it might be a day or two before I upload it because it'll be a lengthy chapter. Let me know what ya think!**


	24. Bullet Club v Shield

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: The fight is here ladies and gentlemen! I really just wanted to get to the fight and I wasn't in the mood for the rest of the card, so we're just gonna kick off with Bullet Club v Shield. It might not be the best fight scene you've read, but I'll do my best to make it nice. I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **The West side of the ring is where the ramp is, the east is where the announcers would be, and the south is where the hard camera would be.**

Day 2: 7:35 p.m.

Every camper at Camp WWE stood up on the bleachers in the amphitheater, where they surrounded a ring that was set up in the middle of it. It was set up very similar to a regular WWE ring set up, just smaller and had bleachers around it. Between two bleachers, was a projection screen that would act as a titantron.

Speakers were set up all around the bleachers so any entrance music could be heard, and the ring had padding on the ground all over the ring so no one would land on a rock or something and get seriously injured. Padded barricades were set up in between the ring and the bleachers, with about five feet of space on both sides.

Electricity was flowing throughout the campers, they had already seen John Cena defend his United States Championship, The New Day successfully defended their Tag Team Championships, and the Rock successfully defended his World Heavyweight Championship.

They were ready for the main event, especially after Vince managed to get a hold of footage from Camp NJPW that everyone got to watch, and they were all very impressed with the four boys.

"Bullet Club f-f-f-for life." Shot 'Em, the theme song of Bullet Club kicked off so everyone looked at the makeshift ramp, seeing the four boys walking through the bleachers. AJ wore black and blue tights that had the Bullet Club logo on his legs, Finn wore his trunks with the logo on the back, Karl wore his tights that had the logo and a #BC on his left kneecap, and Luke wore his black pants with his regular white top.

AJ looked around the bleachers; there were a lot of campers to perform in front of. He noticed Daniel and Punk watching them, smiles on their faces. "Let's do this!" AJ yelled at his three friends over the speakers that were louder than expected, hopping up onto the apron of the ring. He hopped over the top rope noticing that it was a lot sturdier than any ropes he was used to, which was nice.

Finn rolled into the ring, getting up on a knee and looking at AJ with a grin. He was ready to fight, and after spending a day in a cabin he was angry. Especially after some jackass in a skin tight suit attacked him.

Luke and Karl went up the steel steps and got into the ring, Karl was ready to kick somebody's skull in after being locked in the cabin for nearly 10 hours. The only good part was they had Shane bring them food, and they had air conditioning.

The four stood side by side, looking around as another song cut off theirs yelling, "Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta! Shield!" Special Ops hit making the three members of the Shield step out from behind the bleachers, making the Bullet Club boys look over confused.

"Weird entrance." Luke muttered as the three boys hopped over the barricade, staring at the Bullet Club with hate in their eyes. The three all hopped up onto the apron side by side, so the other four backed up to the south not wanting to start a brawl before their fight. There would be plenty of time to throw fist around.

The music died down and everyone began talking, hyped for the match that would steal the night and would be talked about for the rest of the summer. "I'll start it off." AJ volunteered, he was a leader by example and he was ready for action. "You got it boss." Karl replied going between the middle ropes of the east side of the ring, getting onto the apron.

Luke and Finn got out onto the south apron, allowing AJ to lean in the corner watching the Shield get situated. Roman was starting for them, and Seth stood on the north apron while Dean stood on the west apron ready to be tagged in at any moment.

The bell rang officially starting the match, and AJ pushed himself out of the corner as Roman slowly began to step forward not removing his eyes from the teen that straight up kicked him in the face earlier that day.

The two slowly approached one another, both teens' hands in the air ready to grapple one another. AJ knew it was a war of attrition against a powerhouse, if he could manage to tire him out then he had a chance.

Roman went to grab AJ, but the smaller teen ducked under his arms and wrapped his arms around Roman's head locking his hands together

The two fought for superiority as Roman attempted to force AJ's hands apart before AJ ducked and moving going for a takeover.

Roman wrapped his arms around AJ's gut as he stood his ground, not moving for the takeover so AJ gave up standing up.

Before AJ could find his footing, Roman lifted him up in the air before throwing him towards the east ropes but AJ landed on both feet turning around.

The two paused as the campers that weren't the most fond of the Shield began to chant, "Let's go Bullet Club!" AJ didn't care if they were chanting for them because they believed in them, or they just wanted the Shield to lose, they had supporters. The spotlight quickly moved to the Shield as other campers chanted back, "Let's go Shield!"

The two chants began to go back and forth as AJ and Roman looked at each other once more, confidence growing in both of them. AJ grinned as he and Roman began to walk in a circle before they approached one another.

Once again Roman went to grab AJ, but he ducked under the powerhouse and put him in another standing headlock. Only this time, instead of trying to force AJ's hands apart, Roman wrapped his arms around AJ's torso.

He pushed him up once more, attempting to do a Back Suplex, but AJ used the momentum of the lift to counter into a backflip.

AJ grinned but got to business. He kicked the back of Roman's left knee making the powerhouse move out of the way, going to the north ropes.

Roman shook his head looking over at Seth, who was watching him curiously. He didn't want to tag out, he could take the smaller man, and it was all a matter of timing to Roman. He looked over at AJ who was watching him like a hawk, ready to strike at any given moment.

They approached each other once again, putting their hands up and they locked one hand in.

They stared at one another as they slowly moved their other hand towards one another, but AJ took the opportunity to let go of Roman's hand and quickly move behind him.

Before Roman could react AJ kicked him in the knee, making the teen stumble backwards before AJ kicked him in the back of the knee.

Roman went to back away again, but instead AJ kicked him again, then again, then again, and finally one last kick that got him onto his knee.

As AJ grabbed Roman's hand and twisted it the campers began to chant, "AJ Styles!" And the other half retorted, "Roman Reigns!"

AJ forced Roman to find his feet as he continued to twist the Samoan's arm. He walked around in circles slowly letting Roman lose his strength.

He looked at Nikki in the crowd, a smirk on his face as he wanted to show off. The campers getting behind him was making him get cocky.

Roman noticed the opportunity that AJ's confidence gave him and moved his free arm under his legs and Roman threw AJ over his back sending the teen crashing to the mat.

"You had that coming!" Seth yelled at AJ who was holding his back, the real pain coming from how badly it startled him. Allen simply shook his head as he found his footing and stood up staring at Roman angrily.

Roman smirked as AJ looked over at his corner realizing he was by himself, he was in Shield territory and it looked dangerous. He might as well have been a big juicy stake in a dog's kennel.

"You and me, let's do this." AJ taunted pointing at Roman making the Big Dog roll his eyes, he was gonna Spear this kid in half by the time the night was over.

AJ took off running towards Roman, so the Samoan Powerhouse went to hit him which AJ ducked and bounced off the south ropes running towards Roman once more.

Before Roman could swing AJ jumped and grabbed Roman's arm as he flew past him, and he forced Roman to flip over him sending the Samoan flying to his corner.

"That all you got?" AJ asked as Roman sat up on his knees, looking at his Shield brethren thinking. He needed the speed to match AJ's; his strength would come into play later.

He reached up and tagged in Seth Rollins, allowing the Architect to jump over the top rope getting into the ring while AJ watched carefully. "Let's play." The Georgian native muttered to himself as the two began to walk in circles around each other.

"No spy's gonna beat me!" Seth yelled at him as the campers began to chant. "Let's go Rollins!" "AJ Styles!"

AJ let out a small growl as he charged at Seth, the anger blinding him which wasn't exactly a good idea.

Seth charged and lunged at AJ, going past him and wrapping an arm around his neck while spinning with a Slingblade.

Seth stood up with a smirk, looking around the ring getting an idea. He ran and bounced off the west ropes, and ran up to AJ jumping up and letting his falling knee crash into his shoulder.

AJ rolled to the side holding his right shoulder withering in pain, but the Seth wasn't done with him. "Get up!" The two toned teen ordered watching as AJ began to get up on his knees.

Seth went for a Superkick, but AJ rolled backwards going into his corner and tagged Finn into the match so the Irish boy got into the ring, an anger surrounding him that couldn't be described.

He charged for Seth, taking the Architect by surprise and Finn kicked him with a Shotgun Dropkick pushing him into the Shield's corner.

"Let's go Rollins!" "Finn Balor!" The Irish kid looked around, a small grin growing on his face while Seth stood up holding his chest steaming with anger.

He charged towards the boy, letting out a small yell which promptly led to Finn leapfrogging him so Seth continued and bounced off the east ropes.

As Seth neared, Finn dropped down forcing Seth to jump over him and run to the west ropes.

He bounced off and continued running at the Irish boy, but Finn jumped up and Dropkicked him back to the west ropes.

Seth slid under the bottom rope, needing an escape not noticing the smirk that grew on Finn's face.

Finn turned around and took off running, bouncing off the east ropes and allowing Karl to tag his back before he continued to run towards the west ropes.

He launched himself over the top rope doing a front flip, hitting Seth with his body with the Tope Con Hilo. He quickly stood up seeing Dean and Roman both jump down off of the apron while Seth was sprawled out on the floor.

He slowly backed up, going into the barricade as he put his hands up as if he were surrendering, but he noticed AJ and Luke coming from behind the two.

"I wouldn't suggest doing anyting." He told the two right before Luke ran into Roman knocking him onto the ground.

Dean frowned before he began to turn around, giving Karl the chance he needed. He ran up from behind Dean, jumping and launching himself into the air and kicked him in the head with his Rocket Boot.

The four members of the Bullet Club stood above the three fallen members of the Shield, a strong confidence growing. They knew they could take the three down, but they just needed to get the pins and win the match.

The crowd watched amazed, the Shield was just taken out, by the new guys. "For life boys!" AJ yelled pushing Karl in the chest getting his adrenaline flowing more. "Too sweet!" Luke replied grabbing Seth by the hair and forcing him to stand up before he threw him under the bottom rope into the ring.

Karl got into the ring and covered the two toned teen making the referee count, "1…" Seth lifted his shoulder stopping the count so Karl sat up shaking his head. "You're gonna learn to stay down!" He yelled at the hound before he stood up looking around and thinking to himself.

The campers were silent as they watched Karl slowly pick Seth up and throw him into the southwest corner, Seth turning and landing on his back still hurt from Finn.

Karl put up a "too sweet" with a smirk before charging alongside the west rope. He jumped up and went to kick Seth in the side of the head, but the Architect moved forward sending the Machinegun crashing in the corner in a bad way.

Seth took off running to the northeast corner, jumping up on the top turnbuckle and turning around and took off running towards Karl who was sliding in the corner, his groin hurting more than his pride.

The Architect of the Shield ran up and hit Karl with a forearm across the face, before taking off towards the northwest corner once more allowing Karl to counter.

The Machinegun quickly followed him, and waited as Seth flipped around and began running again noticing Karl but he was moving too fast to stop.

Karl jumped up kicking Seth in the face with a Heel Kick before collapsing on the mat holding his thigh. The campers in the audience began to slowly clap as the two teens began crawling towards their respective corners, the clapping got faster and faster as they went.

Basically at the same time the two jumped up tagging the first hand available, Seth tagging in Dean while Karl tagged in Finn. The two got in the ring, charging at one another. Finn went to hit Dean with a Lariat but the Lunatic ducked and ran past him, bouncing off the east ropes while Finn turned around facing him.

Finn went to hit him again but Dean ducked it again before bouncing off the west ropes. Dean hit the kid with a double Axe Handle making Finn fall down, but he quickly got up as Dean turned around.

As Finn found his footing Dean hit him again and began running to the southwest corner while Finn stumbled his way to the northeast putting his back against the turnbuckles.

Dean stepped on the middle turnbuckle, using it to turn around and he ran to the northeast hitting Finn with a forearm. He grabbed Finn by the back of the head and ran forward, forcing the kid to come with him and Dean went for a Running Bulldog.

Finn pushed Dean forward, breaking his grip on the back of his head sending Dean crashing to the ground landing on his butt.

Before the Hound of Justice could react, Finn punted Dean straight in the back releasing a large slap that sounded as if it could be heard on the moon. Dean's face was red and he was gasping for air, but the kick had taken every bit of oxygen from his lungs.

Finn grinned looking around the small amphitheater before he took off running towards the north ropes. He propelled off of the ropes and punted Dean in the back again making the Lunatic Fringe get onto his stomach, holding his aching back and gasping for air.

The three other members of the Bullet Club watched the scene quietly, the grin on Finn's face was sickening but they could understand the rage. They understood the feeling of wanting to punish the dogs, but there was something odd about it. Finn Balor had a sick and dark side to him when it came to matches, a side that no one wanted to see.

He grabbed Dean and forced him to sit up once more, and ran to the north ropes and punted his back again. All the while Bray Wyatt watched with curiosity, a light grin on his face and a small chuckle escaping his throat. He saw the darkness.

The rest of the crowd watched silently, seeing the small boy just punish one of the Hounds of Justice, something no one thought could happen, but also disturbed by the punishment Finn was giving out.

Finn propped Dean up once more, but AJ had enough, "Finn!" The Irish kid slowly looked over at his friend, a frown on his face. "What?" His voice came out as a growl, angry that AJ would stop him from winning a match.

"We're here to win, not to hurt." Finn scoffed, genuinely offended that AJ wanted to give the three a break after everything they did to them. He stomped over to the Bullet Club's corner staring up at AJ angrily. "I don't take orders from…" He paused, realizing what he was saying.

He didn't mean it, but he couldn't figure out why he was saying it. AJ simply stared at the younger boy, seeing the confliction on his face, like a fear was growing inside him. "Go ahead," the Georgian ordered, trying not to sound too angry, "finish that statement."

Finn was silent as he thought to himself, he couldn't figure out why he wanted to hurt Dean so badly. He looked at the mat before reaching over and tagging Luke's chest, putting him in the match and he got out of the ring, sitting on the apron and staring at the ground.

"Alright kid." Luke muttered going over the top rope and getting in the ring, seeing Dean nowhere in the ring meaning he had rolled out. "You gotta be kiddin' me." Luke muttered to himself as he made his way over to the west side of the ring not noticing Roman propping himself up next to the steel steps.

Luke dropped down and rolled out of the ring, seeing Dean sprawled out on the ground holding his back in pain. He slowly bent down going to grab the boy, but noticed movement in his peripherals so he looked up just to get Speared out of his boots by the Samoan.

Roman got up on his knees letting out one of his famous howls, so all the campers did it with him.

He stood up seeing Karl running down the south side of the ring coming at him but Seth had his job to do.

The Architect slid into the north side of the ring and sprinted all the across it, before jumping over the top rope and crashing into Karl with his Somersault Plancha. The campers were exploding, the match having been…phenomenal.

Roman stood up with a grin as Seth stood up, not noticing that AJ was running across the ring at him. The Phenomenal One launched himself over the top rope, crashing into Roman with ferocity. He stood up quickly as Seth turned and looked at him frowning.

AJ smirked putting up a "too sweet" seeing Finn standing up on the apron, looking at Seth. "You're dead!" Rollins yelled at him, not seeing the Irish boy who began running down the apron at Seth.

"Watch out!" One of the campers yelled so Seth looked behind him, only seeing a mass of white as Finn launched himself off of the apron, sending a strong style knee into Seth's face. "Best thing New Japan taught me." He muttered to himself.

Dean Ambrose groaned as he saw AJ standing there, his back facing him so he took his opportunity. He quickly stood up wrapping an arm around AJ's face and he planted his head into the ground with his Dirty Deeds.

Finn climbed up on the top rope watching as Dean stood up, not looking at him which gave him the opportunity. As Dean got to both his feet, Finn launched himself into the air and from 10 feet high; he kicked Dean with a Missile Dropkick. He stood up, being the only man still on his feet.

He bent down and grabbed Dean, forcing the Lunatic Fringe to stand up and he rolled him into the ring. Finn smirked before he got into the ring, setting Dean onto his back a couple feet in front of the corner.

He quickly climbed onto the top rope, staring at the Hound, he was still scared of himself but he just wanted to get the match done with.

He crouched down looking at his friends, Luke was starting to react and he was looking up at Finn. They shared a nod before Finn stood up and launched himself off the top rope, hitting Dean with a Coup De Grace which could've broken half of Dean's ribs.

He rolled out of the ring and grabbed Luke. He began to slowly force him into the ring but the big guy was heavy, and he was still withering in pain from the Spear. "Come on ye fat bear." Finn muttered pushing him into the ring, annoyed about his non responsiveness.

Eventually the small boy managed to push Luke into the ring. He got into the ring draping Luke's arm across Dean's chest.

Deciding that his work was done, Finn began to stumble towards the Bullet Club's corner while the ref began to count, "1…2…"

Seth Rollins jumped up pulling Luke's leg breaking up the pin, making Finn frown as he looked over noticing.

Seth slid into the ring, seeing Finn charging towards him so he jumped up and kicked Finn in the side of the head with an Enzuigiri.

The boy hit the mat, rolling out of the ring as he held his ear in pain. Seth looked at Luke who was beginning to get up on his knees and arms so Seth charged and Curb Stomped him into the mat.

The Architect grabbed Dean's arm pulling him to the Shield's corner. He got out onto the apron, bending over the ropes and tagging himself in.

He got into the ring running over to Luke not noticing Machinegun Karl Anderson charging at him from his side.

As Seth went to all down for the pin Karl launched himself kicking Seth with another Rocket Boot.

He stood up looking around and noticing no other Shield members were standing giving them the perfect opportunity.

"Get up!" He yelled at Luke as he bent over forcing his friend to stand up and he seemed really out of it. Karl slapped Luke across the face not getting a response, so he did it again making Luke open his eyes surprised.

"What happened?" He asked making Karl laugh pointing at Seth on the ground. "You know what to do!" Karl yelled hitting Luke in the chest before Luke grabbed Seth forcing him to stand up.

He dragged him to the center of the ring before picking him up and Karl put Seth's legs on his shoulder.

"Too sweet!" They yelled before slamming Seth with their famous Magic Killer.

Luke pinned Seth making the ref count, "1…2…3." Seth Rollins was gone! It was four on two, and Bullet Club had a huge confidence boost.

The two Good Brothers stood up grinning before they too sweeted one another turning and facing the west ropes hearing someone getting in the ring.

They frowned seeing Roman charging towards them, but before they could react the Big Dog double Speared them to the mat and he pinned Luke who was still the legal man, "1…2…3."

There went Luke Gallows, the heavy hitter for the Bullet Club, but luckily it was still three on two and Bullet Club got the first elimination.

Roman sat up looking at Karl before he pinned him, "1…2…" AJ broke up the pin hitting Roman across the head as he flew over him. The Phenomenal One stood up glaring at Roman angrily; he had taken out one of his friends.

Karl rolled out of the way as Roman got up onto a knee before AJ charged. He rammed his knee straight into Roman's face knocking the Samoan onto his back.

AJ stood up looking around, he was tired as could be and he was sweatier than an old dog, but he had a mission to complete.

He slowly made his way over to the west ropes, and he got onto the apron looking at Roman with a smirk.

He hopped up onto the top rope before launching himself into the air, doing a front flip going for a 450 Splash, but Roman put his knees above his chest.

AJ bounced off, his ribs feeling as if they broke before he rolled out of the ring holding his stomach.

Roman slowly stood up looking around for Karl before receiving a Heel Kick from the teen himself.

Karl stood above the Samoan, thinking to himself about what he needed to do to take out the powerhouse. He ran towards the east ropes bouncing off of them and charging towards Roman but Dean slid into the ring going through under the west ropes.

As Dean charged at him, Karl jumped up kicking Dean with a Heel Kick sending the Hound into the ropes. Karl slowly stood up as Dean began to do his Rebound Lariat, and he propelled out of the ropes.

He went to hit Karl with a Lariat but the Machinegun countered by picking him up and spinning around and slamming with his trademark Spinebuster.

Karl looked over at the Bullet Club's corner seeing Finn standing on the apron, ready for a tag so he stumbled his way over and tagged the Irish boy into the match.

Finn immediately ran over to the southwest corner and climbed to the top rope watching as Dean rolled to the middle of the ring, sensing that he was in danger.

He didn't care though, he was gonna finish the match either way. Not bothering to take his time, Finn launched himself into the air going for another Coup De Grace, not noticing that Roman Reigns was up and moving again.

As he extended his legs to finish the blow, Roman sprinted across the ring and launched himself into the air, Spearing Finn out of midair and onto the ground knocking the boy out.

He would've gone for the pin but he could see AJ jumping up on the top rope over on the east side of the ring, going to hit Dean who was beginning to stand up with his Phenomenal Forearm.

"Move!" The Samoan ordered his brother and Dean got the signal and rolled to his left while AJ soared through the air unable to fix his mistake.

Roman ran up and jumped into the air hitting AJ with his Superman Punch. AJ hit the mat while Roman looked around the ring shaking his head, getting his adrenaline pumping through his system. "Pin the kid!" Dean yelled at him pointing at Finn so Roman nodded running over to him.

"1…2…3." Finn Balor was done for, and the match was officially two on two.

Karl Anderson groaned as he stood up on the outside of the ring, their situation was going very poorly and it was looking good for the Bullet Club, and then all of a sudden it wasn't.

The two Shield boys looked at the knocked out AJ not even noticing Karl which gave him an advantage over the two. "Get him up!" Roman yelled as Dean grabbed AJ forcing him to get up while Karl ran down the south side of the ring, sliding in through the west where the two weren't looking.

As the two Shield boys lifted AJ up for a Double Powerbomb, Karl ran up and jumped up hitting Roman in the back with his knee making him drop the Phenomenal One.

Dean charged at Karl, so the Machinegun picked him up spinning around. He slammed him into the mat with a Spinebuster, before sitting up and looking at his friend.

"Ok kid." He muttered shaking his head as he stood up, he wanted to collapse and just pass out but the job is never done.

He grabbed Roman and slowly forced him to stand up, thinking of only one move to do.

Karl jumped up and hit Roman with his Stun Gun that looked quite similar to an RKO, before he grabbed AJ and shook him. "Wake up!" He ordered before AJ slowly looked up at him confused.

He looked over at Roman knowing what he needed to do. "Got it." He replied so Karl nodded before he grabbed Dean and threw him out of the ring.

AJ stood up, grabbing Roman by the hair and forcing him to get up. He put Roman's head between his legs and flipped him so Roman's back was against AJ's stomach.

He slowly put his legs in front of the Big Dog's arms, before he jumped up and fell forward hitting the trademark Styles Clash.

AJ slowly rolled over so he was sitting up and pinning Roman so the ref counted, "1…2…3."

He pushed Roman away from him before he looked over at Karl who stood in the Bullet Club's corner watching Dean who was still on the ground.

"I'll take him." Karl offered putting his hand in the ring so AJ tagged him, before he rolled out of the ring going to relax having faith in his tag partner.

Karl Anderson hopped off of the apron and grabbed Dean. He rolled Dean in the ring before sliding in. He stood up before going for a pin, but Ambrose countered by rolling him up in a Small Package.

"1…2…3." Dean let go allowing Karl to stand up, his eyes widened and amazed. Dean had surprised him!

He went to stop on Dean, but stopped himself knowing that would cost AJ the match so he begrudgingly got out of the ring joining Finn and Luke on a bench watching the match.

Dean smirked as he rolled out of the east side of the ring, seeing AJ leaning against the steel post looking down the south side of the ring having heard the crowd count the pin fall.

The Lunatic charged, ramming AJ's head straight into the steel post. "Believe that!" He yelled at the campers before he grabbed the Phenomenal One and threw him into the ring.

He climbed up onto the southeast top rope, watching as AJ slowly stood up a couple of feet in front of the corner.

As soon as AJ got to his feet Dean launched himself into the air going for his Lunatic Elbow Drop.

AJ kicked Dean in the gut making the Lunatic double over. He put Dean's head between his legs and attempted to lift him up for a Styles Clash.

Dean fought back and landed on his feet and he stood up sending AJ over his back.

AJ landed on his feet and immediately did a backflip kicking Dean with a Pele kick sending the Hound crashing on the mat.

AJ slowly got out onto the east apron looking around the small amphitheater, everyone could sense the end coming and this had to be it.

He ripped off his elbow pad throwing it at some random campers while Dean slowly stood up, turning around and looking at AJ dazed.

AJ hopped up on the top rope and launched himself in the air going for a Phenomenal Forearm but Dean kicked him in the gut and set him up for his Butterfly Dirty Deeds.

AJ countered as pushed Dean's hands off of him and he rolled forward going past Dean.

As he rolled he wrapped his arm around Dean's leg and forced him to roll so he got a Surprise Pin, "1…2…"

Dean kicked out making AJ groan as he sat up thinking. He watched as Dean slowly rolled onto his back, and he looked at the south apron getting an idea. He slowly got out of the ring getting on the apron.

The leader of the Bullet Club jumped up on the top rope and launched himself into the air hitting Dean with a 450 Splash. He sat up on his knees considering going for a pin, but he needed to put an exclamation point on the win, something that truly said that they won.

He stood up grabbing Dean by the hair and put the Hound's head between his legs. He lifted him up and put his legs in front of Dean's arms and he hit the Styles Clash.

He rolled over and pinned him making the ref count, "1…2…3."

They did it, he won the battle.

Luke, Karl, and Finn all ran to the ring as AJ slowly stood up. "You did it man!" Luke yelled giving his smaller friend a bear hug. "You're officially best in the world!" Karl yelled as the four embraced in a group hug. "Bullet Club for life." AJ muttered giving Finn a kiss on the head, the sweat not even bothering him.

"For life." The three agreed before their song cut off making them frown confused. They let go of one another, before a gong struck and an eerie song began to play. Every single camper shut their mouths confused, what was _he_ doing?

The Bullet Club looked at the ramp, seeing a very tall teenager wearing a black robe like thing with what looked like a black cowboy hat, but creepier. The man slowly made his way down the ramp, a random fog surrounding his feet as he walked. "He have a fog machine?" AJ asked leaning on Karl and Luke for support to stand.

Everyone watched silently as the Undertaker made his way to the ring, he took his time as he walked up the steps. He looked at the four boys, and they actually looked intimidated, but who wasn't.

He got into the ring staring at Finn, sensing something off about him. He could sense that darkness that Bray had, and he didn't like it but he didn't have the time to worry about it.

His eyes trailed to AJ who watched him carefully. He slowly extended his hand, "welcome to Camp WWE."

 **It's done BABY! Well the story isn't but this angle is, and this match took me quite a while to write so I hope you guys really enjoyed it. I will continue the story, but I'm gonna start focusing on more people while focusing on the Bullet Club.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the match, and if I should try any new angles!**


	25. A Phenomenal Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Day 3: 12:06 p.m.

AJ Styles let out a groan, he felt like he got hit by a fifty ton truck then forced to stand up and hit again. He slowly opened his eyes, practically needing the force of a Jaws of Life to open them.

He slowly rolled onto his left side looking at the rest of the cabin, noticing a very tired Finn sitting on the couch holding his knees. He looked at Luke who was sleeping like a rock, before he looked down at Karl who was sleeping on his stomach with his face shoved into his pillow.

AJ let out a sigh looking at Finn, the kid didn't look like he slept much and it looked like he had cried. "Oh boy." He muttered to himself, slipping his blanket off of his body into the warm air. He slowly slid off of the bunk bed, his legs stiff and sore as he landed on the floor.

His joints popped as he made his way to the couch, taking a seat next to the young Irish boy. Finn didn't reply to the movement, but simply allowed AJ to wrap an arm around him and pull him into a hug.

AJ didn't say anything, allowing Finn to calm himself down in his friend's embrace. A minute passed by before AJ finally asked, "What's wrong?" Finn didn't reply, but he shook his head lightly. He couldn't tell anyone about it, he couldn't risk the judgment and pity. He couldn't risk his spot in the Club.

"Is it about what you did to Dean?" AJ didn't need an answer, he could tell from how Finn tensed up hearing the question. "I didn't mean to." The Irish boy replied quietly, he was scared of what he would say.

AJ didn't reply, waiting for an explanation that Finn wasn't volunteering. He slowly reached up and began brushing the boy's hair, waiting silently. He wasn't going to say anything, but he wasn't leaving until he got an explanation about the boy's behavior.

"I didn't want to hurt him," Finn began setting his head against AJ's shoulder, "I couldn't control it," AJ frowned but didn't say anything, "I was just so angry, and I lost all logic."

"Does this happen a lot?"

"More tan I'd like."

AJ sighed looking down at his little brother, unsure of what to feel. "Why didn't you tell us?" "I don't want to be kicked off te team."

"We'd never kick you off."

Finn didn't reply, instead he sighed listening to Luke lightly snore. He didn't want to reply, he just wanted the pain to go away and for everyone to leave him alone, but he knew it would never happen.

His friends would always push for answers that he couldn't ignore. "You can't tell te oters, you have to keep tis between us." Finn sat up looking at the Georgian boy who nodded slowly, confused and trying to figure out what he was talking about. Clearly it was about the anger, but why couldn't the guys know?

As Finn opened his mouth to speak, someone knocked on the door making the two look at the door confused. "We'll continue this later." AJ told him before standing up, regretting it instantly. His legs felt like jello, and fell back onto the couch making Finn chuckle making fun of him.

"Don't mock the weak." AJ groaned with a light smile before he stood up once more, this time actually walking to the door. He opened it, revealing the Miz standing there with a huge grin standing next to a very hot blonde girl. "What do you want?" AJ asked glaring at the A Lister angrily; he didn't have time to listen to this idiot.

Miz put his hands up as if he were surrendering, his grin not going down, "calm down, I just want to talk to you and your little club." AJ was silent before he looked at Finn who was now standing, and watching the scene having no clue who the Miz was.

"He just wants to talk."

He slowly looked back at the Miz who had lowered his hands, his grin showing his pearly white teeth. "Your friend's a smart kid." AJ sneered before opening the door wider allowing the two to walk into the cabin.

"You might want to wake those two up; after all it does affect them as well." Miz told the two pointing at Luke and Karl as he stood in front of the bathroom, like he had two nights prior. The only difference was he had a very sexy Maryse by his side.

AJ closed the cabin door before leaning over and shaking Karl until he was awake and groaning. "I'm sleeping all day and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

AJ shook his head before looking at the Miz who was patiently waiting, "the Miz is in our cabin." Karl frowned as he slowly rolled onto his back, looking at the A Lister. "Was he hiding in the bathroom again?" He asked making Miz quietly laugh enjoying the lower class wrestlers.

They gave him entertainment, and he couldn't ask for anything more than that. Well he didn't expect anything more than that.

"No, he actually knocked on the front door." "Surprising."

AJ chuckled as Karl slowly sat up, knowing that every move he made hurt his sore limbs. "What do you want?" Luke Gallows asked making everyone look at him, seeing Finn attempting to push him off like he had the day before.

"We got company." Finn replied so Luke sighed looking at Miz angrily, he really just wanted to sleep and not deal with any nerds. "I hate this camp." He muttered to himself sitting up so Finn sighed disappointed and got off the bed.

AJ looked around the cabin making sure everyone was awake before he looked at Miz, "you wanted to talk, let's talk."

Miz grinned as he stepped forward, "I want to become your manager. I'll control how you guys are perceived on social media, I'll get your matches viewed more, I will add every little thing that you for are missing."

"What do you mean matches viewed more?" Luke butted in a frown on his face making Miz laugh practically mocking the big man. "Did you not see the cameramen running around last night," all four looked at one another shaking their heads, "thought so. Vince has to make his money somehow, so he uploads all of the matches to YouTube and anything else that people might view it on."

"That how he afford the camp?" AJ asked making Miz shrug looking at Maryse. "Partially," he looked back at AJ, "his dad was a billionaire and he inherited the money."

"As much as I love to learn history, what else would you do for us if…we consider your proposal?" Karl asked making Miz look at him with a huge grin, he liked how these people thought.

"Well of course I would make Bullet Club an official thing, do you guys have a logo currently?"AJ shrugged, technically they did. "We got a #BC, but we haven't really been concerned about it."

"Then I'll get to work on one, you guys obviously need Twitter accounts to keep up with everything, maybe even keep the fan girls happy," Finn frowned, "and we'll get you guys going viral in an instant. Plus I have knowledge about every single camper here, and my contacts could be very useful for you."

"You may have earned some respect," Maryse cut in stepping forward, "but you guys still need us to get some support around here."

Miz nodded smiling at his girlfriend before he continued, "If you would like to come with me then I'd be happy to help you start with the basics."

"Alright," AJ began looking at the two Good Brothers, "Luke and Karl go with him, Finn and I need to talk."

"Why do we gotta go with him?" Luke asked not wanting to be near Miz anymore than he needed to, something about him just yelled out snake. "Because I need to talk to Finn for a moment, you'll be fine."

Miz grinned looking at the two bald teens, "follow me then." He walked out of the cabin followed by his lovely girlfriend while the two brothers stood up from their beds.

"You're lucky we're dressed." Karl muttered angrily walking out of the cabin, slipping his shoes on not bothering about socks. Luke sighed as he slipped his shoes on and followed his brother out of the cabin so AJ closed the door behind the two.

He looked over at Finn who stood by the couch nervously; he really didn't want to tell the story. "What were you telling me about earlier?" He asked so Finn sighed sitting on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. "About how my anger issues started." The boy replied so AJ nodded leaning against his bunk bed.

"Then get to telling."

"It's a long story."

"We can take our time."

"But what if the guys come back?"

AJ chuckled looking at the cabin door, noticing that it didn't have a lock. "Then we'll have to hope they take their time."

Finn slowly nodded knowing that he wasn't going to win; AJ would keep pressing until he got his answer.

"It all started back when I was eight…"

 **Y'all thought you were gonna get the story didn't ya? That is coming in its own time I promise, and I'm sure you guys can tell what might happen in the story and what happens when Finn gets angry.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story, what you think will happen, and if there are any ideas you have for me!**


	26. Let's make a deal!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: Thank you for the reviews and the support!**

Day 3: 12:18 p.m.

"So where're we going?" Luke Gallows asked tired as could be. He didn't want to be awake, he didn't want to be walking, he didn't want to be near the Miz, he didn't want to be outside, and he just wanted to sleep. Why was that such a bad thing? Why couldn't he get more than 12 hours of sleep?

"To my cabin." Miz replied not looking back, a smirk on his face enjoying their suffering. He enjoyed watching the little people struggle with life's problems.

Karl sighed shaking his head, Luke was annoying him with the complaining even though he agreed, and Miz was annoying him by existing. "Let's just see what he has to offer." He quietly told Luke not wanting to interact with Miz anymore than he needed to.

"Better be worth it." Luke replied noticing four weird kids all approaching them, and even Miz let out a sigh. "Miz my dude," the red head of the group began as the four ran up to them all wearing these stupid grins on their faces, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Heath." Miz replied as he stopped walking, turning around and looking at the Social Outcasts. "That's amazing to hear Mizzy baby," Adam Rose began as he looked at Maryse, failing to look seductive, "and how are you?" Maryse scoffed, offended that an imbecile such as Adam Rose would talk to her.

"Back off." She ordered so Adam grinned as he stepped back putting his hands up surrendering. "Now if it isn't Mr. Clean number one and two." Curtis Axel announced looking at Luke and Karl making the other three look at the two Good Brothers.

"Congratulations last night boys," Heath told them as he walked up to them putting a hand on Karl's shoulder which was promptly knocked off, "too sad that you guys had to rely on your little buddy."

Luke and Karl both glared at Heath who turned around grinning and looking around the camp having no clue of his future fate. "Really now?" Luke asked looking at Bo Dallas who was getting more nervous by the second.

"Yeah, you got taken out by the Big Dog's spear and Karl…" He didn't finish the sentence as the Karl struck, running up and punching him in the back of the head.

The three other members of the Social Outcast quickly charged attempting to help their fallen leader but Luke ran straight through the group sending them to the ground.

Karl stood up looking at his friend putting up a "too sweet" before he lowered his hand looking at the four idiots. "Too easy." He muttered shaking his right hand, attempting to ignore the pain.

Miz slowly began to clap impressed by the Bullet Club, there was no denying that. "Great job gentlemen," the two looked at him, "I think this relationship will work beautifully."

"It better." Luke replied wiping his sweat off of his forehead hearing Adam Rose groan in pain. "Let's just go." Karl added so Miz nodded turning around and began walking once more, a light smile on his face.

"Thank you guys so much!" The four paused hearing the voice of Kevin Owens, coming from seemingly out of nowhere. "What in the hell?" Luke asked turning around and seeing the Prizefighter running towards them, a huge grin on his face and a red headed Sami Zayn by his side.

"Not these two." Karl sighed as the frenemies approached them, coming to a stop above the Social Outcast who were beginning to sit up. "Thank you guys for taking care of these idiots," Kevin stepped forward and wrapped Luke and Karl up in a hug happily, "someone's needed to do it."

He let go of the two and stepped back standing next to Sami with a large grin. "Personally I've wanted to do it, but," he looked over at Sami giving him a nice pat on the back, "Sami here is all about good morals and a bunch of that bull crap."

Sami frowned looking at Kevin angrily, "because you can't just go around attacking anyone you want! The world doesn't bow to what you want; you follow the world's rules."

"You're so blind!"

"I have 20/20 vision!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know it isn't! I was being snarky like you!"

"I'm so proud of you right now!"

"Thank you!"

The two hugged each other, grins on their faces while Luke and Karl groaned shaking their heads, what in the hell was wrong with them? "Anything else you two want to say?" Karl asked looking at Miz who had pulled out a pocket mirror and was doing his hair.

The two frenemies released one another looking at the Good Brothers. "Yeah," Sami began as Kevin wrapped an arm around his shoulders leaning on his friend, "great job last night. It's about time someone stuck it to the Shield."

Luke hesitantly replied, "…thanks." Sami gave him a nod before Miz loudly yawned; more bored than he ever thought was possible.

"If you excuse us gentlemen," Kevin frowned looking at Miz, how dare he be so rude to his best friend, "we have business to attend to that doesn't involve you."

"I know you think that you're so high and mighty, but you should treat this beautiful ginger with respect."

Miz frowned stepping forward as if he were going to do something, so Kevin smirked taking a step forward. "If you wanna go then I'm down." He told the A Lister ready for a fight but Sami put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Now isn't the time for a fight." He wanted Kevin but the Prizefighter shook his friend's hand off of him. "I'm fighting for your honor."

"Will you two please shut up?" Karl asked seeing the four members of the Social Outcast, now standing and looking very angry.

"Why would we do that?" Kevin asked before Bo charged and hit Sami in the back knocking him to the ground. "That's why." Miz told him taking a step back as the two Good Brother went into action.

Adam and Curtis Axel charged at the two, so they met them halfway exchanging blows.

Kevin turned around and Superkicked Bo immediately, seeing Heath Slater charging at him.

He turned and pushed the red head up into the sky before he slammed him to the hard ground with his Pop Up Powerbomb.

He sighed satisfied with his work while Karl slammed Adam Rose with a Stun Gun and Luke Choke slammed Curtis Axel.

"That felt good!" Kevin yelled helping Sami stand up, the ginger holding his back where Bo Dallas hit him.

"Couldn't have saved one for me?"

"If I had known you wanted one…" his reply was cut short as they watched Luke and Karl pick Adam Rose off of the ground.

The duo picked the British boy up onto their shoulders and slammed him onto the hard ground with a Magic Killer.

They stood up looking over at Kevin and Sami, not as annoyed at the frenemies as much as they just were. "Let's do it again." Karl told them with a smirk making Kevin and Sami nod with smiles.

"Finally, let's go do this." Luke stated rubbing some dirt off of his clothes as they passed the duo of Canadians.

"Thanks for the help." Karl told Miz making the A Lister shrug, if he could avoid a fight then he would. "You guys are the muscle here, I'm the brains." He replied making Luke and Karl look at one another, annoyed but didn't reply.

Without another word Miz turned around and began walking once more. "Imbeciles." Maryse muttered under her breath as she walked beside her boyfriend.

"I am so gonna regret this." Luke told Karl as they followed the couple past the blue cabins. "Agreed, AJ better know what he's doing." Karl replied putting his fist out so Luke hit it with his.

The two fell silent as they made their way to cabin 16. "Home sweet home." Miz announced opening the front door for the three others, allowing them to walk inside.

It was very similar to all the other cabins, but there were more mirrors on the wall. It was more lit up in the cabin, and it smelled like roses for some odd reason.

There were three campers inside, a blonde one, a very tan one, and one that was tall and looked older than he actually was. "Gentlemen, meet Tyler Breeze, Fandango, and Bobby Roode. Guys this is the Bullet Club boys, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson."

Bobby Roode, who was sitting at a desk next to the bathroom typing on a computer stopped, and turned around. He had a massive grin on his face as he looked at the two. "I'm glad Miz could get you to join in, I believe this relationship can be very promising for both of us."

"It better be." Luke replied noticing that Fandango was doing his makeup in a mirror on the wall. Bobby nodded, he could understand how people found his colleagues weird. "You may find our little group weird, but I promise you, we will become the most powerful group this camp has ever seen."

"What're you talking about?"

Bobby frowned as his grin dropped, had Miz left that part out of the deal? He looked at Miz who was quietly standing behind the Good Brothers and Miz shook his head so he sighed.

"I see Miz left a detail out. If we work for you, you work for us when the time comes."

"When will that be?" Karl asked looking back at the Miz angrily.

"When I gave enough supporters," Bobby spread his arms out looking at the ceiling, "we will start the Glorious Revolution."

The Bullet Club members looked at one another, thinking about it. "Ok, so we help you with your little revolution," Luke began looking at Bobby who put his arms down looking at the duo, "and we get what? Views on YouTube?"

The four members that belonged to the cabin all laughed as if they found the question funny. "It's hard to believe but you get paid for your matches. The amount of views correlates how much the person that uploaded it gets paid for it. Vince distributes the money between the participants in the match, the winner gets paid more obviously." Bobby explained making the two Good Brothers look at one another, when he said it like that then it sounded pretty nice.

"Anything else?" Karl asked watching as Tyler Breeze opened a laptop sitting on a bed. "Yes, on the Camp WWE shop you get to make merchandise and you can sell it. Vince will pay for production, unless it doesn't make any profits. Obviously if we get advertisers for your website then you'll get paid by them, with us taking a royalty of course."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me." Luke replied with a shrug looking at Karl. "As long as the revolution just involves fighting." Karl replied so Bobby nodded, it was a simple idea.

"We're in." They both stated simultaneously making Bobby smile as he stepped forward. He hugged the two happily before he quickly let go knowing that they probably didn't appreciate it. "We'll need to make a logo for you guys first."

"Sounds good, we've been thinking about it for a while."

Bobby smiled, "then let's get to work."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think and as always if you have any ideas for me I'd be happy to write them!**

 **Lastly I will be taking a day or two to write the next chapter because I'm gonna make it longer than average, and I'm not sure how long I make it but I hope it'll be worth it.**


	27. The birth of a demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: There's gonna be domestic violence, just so you know. I hope this doesn't make it need to be rated M, but I'll try to not make it too bad. Italics is a memory, normal text is current day.**

Day 3: 12:16 p.m.

 _"Woman I told ye to be home by eight!" Aiden Devitt yelled angrily, alcohol coursing through his blood as he yelled at his wife. She stood in front of him silently, not arguing as she attempted to avoid a fight in front of their son._

 _Prince sat at the kitchen table, in the next room where he could watch the scene going down in the living room. "The car broke down, it's not my fault." Brianna Devitt replied, not making eye contact with her very drunk and angry husband._

 _Aiden was silent, looking at the ground before he reached over and backhanded his wife, knocking her to the floor. She held her stinging cheek, shocked that the man she married would dare touch her. "Don't lie to me." He ordered, before he slowly looked over at Prince who watched with wide eyes._

 _He pointed at the little boy sloppily. "Come here."_

 _Prince didn't move, he was too scared, too shocked. "Damn it boy I said come here!"_

 _He slowly stood up, finding it hard to even find his proper footing. He slowly made his way into the living room, his mom hadn't moved from the ground._

 _Aiden grabbed his son by the back of his neck, forcing him to look at his mother, "see her," Prince slowly nodded, "know why I did it," he shook his head, "it's because she's a liar. She's cheating on me, you know what that means," Prince nodded as his Dad forcefully made him look at him, "is she your mother?"_

 _Prince was silent before he slowly nodded making Aiden sigh. He slapped the boy hard, making Prince reach up and hold his stinging cheek. Tears pricked his eyes as his father asked again, "Is she your mother?"_

 _The boy shook his head, doing his best to keep the tears from coming out his eyes but his cheek hurt too much. "Good lad," Aiden slowly patted Prince on the cheek harder than he actually meant to, "Because your moter's not a cheatin' bitch," he pointed at Brianna, "she's a cheatin' bitch. Understand?"_

 _Prince nodded while his father forced him to look at his mother once more. Aiden released his son's neck as he popped his neck. "Now lad, yer gonna see what happens when ye cheat. Yer gonna stand here and watch, got it?" Prince nodded once again, the tears escaping his eyes._

"I watched him beat her for what felt like hours," Finn Balor had tears in his eyes as he spoke while AJ Styles listened silently, "she nearly died, but she never left because she couldn't leave me wit him."

AJ walked up and wrapped the boy in a hug; he couldn't image the pain he went through. "You shouldn't have gone through that." He whispered looking down and kissing Finn's head feeling as if he were about to break down just thinking about it.

As sad as he was, he was angrier. He wanted to find the bastard and make him pay, for even daring to put a hand on his son or wife. No man should ever get away with that. Finn silently cried, putting his chest against AJ's chest, unable to get any words out.

"He'll never touch you again, I promise." Finn didn't reply, but he believed it. He knew his brothers would go through heaven and hell to help him. That's why they were for life; they were brothers no matter what.

"I love you." Finn whispered, and he truly meant it. He didn't care if guys weren't supposed to say it to another guy because it made them look weak, but he truly meant it. AJ slowly rubbed his brother's back before replying, "I love you too."

The two were silent for a couple of minutes while AJ allowed Finn to get everything out of his system that he needed to."I'm not done." Finn finally spoke, letting go of AJ as he stepped back wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"You sure you want to continue, you don't have to tell anymore." "I need to do tis; I need to tell ye my story."

AJ nodded before he sat on the couch, so Finn did the same looking at the T.V. that was turned off. The boy let out a small sigh before speaking, "Da didn't touch her for a while; he didn't want anyone thinking something had happened, but he didn't let us leave the house. I didn't go to school for about a month, until Ma tried to sneak me out of the house so we could run…"

 _"Prince, I need for ye to be brave for me, can ye be brave?" Brianna Devitt asked her son, the light of the moon sneaking through his bedroom window. Prince nodded, his stomach growling at the thought of getting real food. He had barely eaten anything in the past month, as neither he nor his mother was allowed to leave to go get groceries or food._

 _"That's a good laddy, I need ye to be real quiet when we walk out the front door. Yer fater is sleepin'. Once we get outside, ye get in te car and hide. I'll be right behind ye."Prince nodded as his mother kissed him on his forehead. He didn't speak as his mother took him by the hand and quietly and slowly led him to the front door of the house._

 _Aiden was passed out drunk on the front couch, the T.V. was on and blaring some random movie. Brianna stared at her husband, saying her goodbye to the bastard before she quietly opened the front door allowing Prince to run outside and get into the back of the car._

 _He ducked down in the seat, only showing his eyes through the window as he watched his mother look at him before turning around and walking inside. He waited patiently, knowing his mother had a plan._

 _Minutes passed by and she still hadn't come out, but Prince didn't move. He knew that he shouldn't, and honestly he was too tired and weak to even consider sneaking in the house._

 _He gasped seeing his father stumble outside the front door, his eyes going straight into his. Prince ducked, trying to hide but he knew his father saw him._

 _The door violently opened, making Prince shake before Aiden forcefully grabbed him by the back of the neck. He ripped him out of the car making the boy yelp. "Ye little piece of shite, I let ye stay in my house for free and this is how you repay me!"_

 _He smacked Prince across the face. "I told you to stay away from that bitch!" He smacked him again angrily before pushing him towards the house. "I'm sorry." Prince replied not wanting to be hit again, the pain intolerable from his large father. "Are ye now," Aiden stopped pushing and forced Prince to look at him, "because if ye are then you promise me that you'll never talk to that whore again."_

 _Prince nodded, trying to save his own hide so Aiden grinned happily. "That's my boy," he began pushing him to the house again, "now yer gonna take this beatin' like a man, and yer never gonna leave me."_

"How'd you manage to finally get away?" AJ asked, staring at the blank T.V. wanting to break something, or someone. "Ran like a bat outta hell, ran halfway across Ireland before any kind of social service found me, eventually tey shipped me off to America to live with me aunt."

"And your aunt changed your name?" "No, that was me."

AJ let out a sigh, unsure whether he wanted to keep listening but he knew Finn needed to get it off his chest so he wouldn't stop him. "How'd you get it?"

"It was a couple months after Ma tried to sneak me out, Dad had gotten more brutal with both of us, his drinking had gotten worse, but he had let us leave the house some, but my eating habits were no good, and I was gettin' tired of it…"

 _Brianna sighed looking down at her son, he had a bruise above his left temple from a belligerent drunk in the living room, but he still seemed peaceful as he nearly fell asleep. "My beautiful boy, my own little Finn McCool. One day you're gonna defeat yer demons, and one day you'll be free. You'll be more powerful tan Balor, striking down your foes witout struggle."_

 _She sighed watching as he slowly closed his eyes. "I love ye my baby boy." She reached down and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Prince was silent as he listened to his mother walk away, before he sat up and walked into his bathroom._

 _He turned on the light before looking in the mirror. He slowly examined the bruise his father gave him; he was tired of having to cover them up so no one would notice. His mother's words rang in his ears, "my own little Finn McCool."_

 _Finn was a hunter and an adventurer, he wasn't scared of his enemies and always fought until his last breath. He was strong, unforgiving, unscathed, and fearless. No one would dare pick a fight with him._

 _"Finn McCool." He muttered staring into the mirror, an idea popping into his head. He thought back to what his mom said, "You'll be more powerful tan Balor."He would take down his foes with just a look, he wouldn't be touched._

 _"Finn Balor." Prince muttered with a slight smile on his face. Prince Devitt was weak, but Finn Balor would be strong, stronger than any little Irish boy could ever be. He would strike down anyone who stood in his way without a second thought, living his life to the fullest._

 _"Finn Balor, te Demon King."He whispered, his grin growing on his face. No one would ever lay a hand on him again, not his dad, not anyone. He slowly began to chuckle. "No one can beat the Demon King."_

"I began to play Finn Balor," Finn began with a sigh as he rubbed his face with his hand, "whenever my dad would hurt my mom, I would pretend tat I didn't care which just made him angrier. He beat me, but I never cried again. He got crueler as he went, but Finn Balor couldn't be hurt."

"That's when the anger issues began?"

"After I began living with my aunt, tat's when they started. Before tat, I didn't have to worry about it because I was always angry."

"What happens during these periods of rage?"

"Te real Demon King shows himself, everything my fater did to me comes out and I beat tem more tan my dad beat me."

"Can you control it?"

Finn shook his head; he couldn't control his rage, even if they didn't happen that often. "Not really."

AJ sighed, unable to find anymore words. "Your mom ever leave him?"

"The hard way."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well it was right before I eventually ran…"

 _"Are we tere yet?" Prince asked with a large grin on his face, it had been months before his Dad was acting normal. The three were driving to go out and eat, watch s movie, and get ice cream and Aiden was acting like they were a big happy family._

 _Aiden let out a loud chuckle, looking at the back seat of the car at the boy. He genuinely seemed happy to be with the two. "We're almost tere my lad." He looked back at the road with a large smile on his face._

 _"We've been driving for forever my love." Brianna added supporting her son as she looked from her phone. "I know…but I promise it'll all be wort it."Aiden replied as he let out a sigh looking in the rear view window at Prince who was watching out the window._

 _Prince let out a small sigh watching as the trees passed by. There was a weird feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't put a finger on it. "How long is it gonna take?" He asked looking at his dad who shrugged. "Faster tan you tink." He replied looking back at his son, not noticing the side road that connected to the road they drove on._

 _"Aiden!" Brianna yelled as he slowly looked back at the road. Time began to pass by slowly as she watched a lumber truck began to back out, while Aiden failed to slow down. Everything went black._

 _Prince slowly opened his eyes, his head was aching but otherwise he felt fine. He frowned looking around; police officers were all around talking with one another while a stretcher was being loaded onto an ambulance. He had been dragged away from the now smashed car, his father was unconscious by his side._

 _He slowly sat up, his torso was sore as could be slowly remembering what happened. "You idiot." He muttered looking at his dad angrily, it was his fault. He looked around once more, not noticing his mom anywhere._

 _"Ma?" His throat hurt as he spoke; maybe he had been hurt more than he thought. "Hey laddy, ye can't be hurtin' yerself anymore than ye are."Prince frowned looking at the officer, he didn't care about that. He just needed to find his mom._

 _"Where's my mom?" He asked looking up at the cop, but the man didn't reply but simply looked over at the stretcher. It had a black bag on top of it, a black body bag._

 _Prince was silent as he stood up, unable to believe it. Why did she have to die, but his bastard of a father got to live, how was that fair? "No no no no no." He muttered trying to run to the ambulance but the officer grabbed him wrapping his arms around the kid._

 _"I'm sorry kid, but she's gone and tere's notin' you can do." Prince thrashed against the grown man, unable to match his strength. "Let go of me!"_

 _He ignored the fact that everyone was looking at him, he needed to get to his mom. He needed to know for sure. "Not happenin'."_

 _After a couple of minutes, the boy stopped while tears flowed down his face knowing it was a lost cause, so he put his hands up surrendering. "Good lad." The man told him as he slowly released his arms, carefully watching Prince to make sure he wouldn't run towards the ambulance that was completely locked up and ready to drive._

 _"It's not fair." Prince's voice was shaky as a sob tried to escape his throat but he was trying to be strong. He knew it wasn't working. "Life isn't fair lad." The cop replied rubbing his back, trying his best to comfort him but he knew it wouldn't work._

 _"Not when he's involved," Prince slowly looked over at his dad who was sat up and being worked on by more paramedics, "it's all because of him."_

 _There was a click, one that couldn't be heard, but Prince could feel it inside him. All the anger that was pent up inside him, all the raw emotions he felt, just burst. There was a darkness that loomed over him, he could feel it. He no longer felt in pain, but instead just felt anger and he wanted to put it out on someone._

 _He took off running towards the man, wanting to hurt him badly. He would truly be Balor, and destroy his enemy._

 _Before the paramedics even realized, Finn Balor was attacking his ex father. He kicked him in the side of the head making everyone jump more surprised than anything. Aiden hit the ground putting his only good arm up to protect his head, but Finn didn't care._

 _He stomped on Aiden's other arm that was broken making the man scream in pain._

 _"Stop!" A cop yelled grabbing the boy and throwing him back, but Finn didn't care. He hit the ground with a thud and quickly got to his feet knowing that he wouldn't be able to touch his father again. "No one hurts the Demon King." He muttered before he took off running to his left into the trees, knowing he would never see his bastard of a father again._

"My terapist said I created Finn Balor to deal with te trauma," Finn continued while AJ silently listened, "maybe they were right, cause I don't feel that pain anymore."

AJ remained silent, he couldn't hear anymore. He didn't want to know more. "We should go find the guys, see if they've killed the Miz yet."

Finn nodded as he stood up, taking a look at his reflection in the T.V. seeing a bruised little boy. He shook his head knowing that wasn't him anymore, "let's do it." He couldn't help but feel like the demon was still in him.

 **So that was supposed to be entirely different, but I felt as if a traumatic experience was truly the only way to explain why an innocent little boy had such a vindictive demon inside him.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and as always let me know what you think and if you have any ideas.**


	28. To the victors goes the cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: This story isn't supposed to be a Bullet Club story, and it's supposed to focus on a lot of campers. So while I work on the Demon King Storyline I'm gonna continue a couple other stories as well. I can't wait until you guys get to see the Capture the Flag series.**

 **Thank to the Guest that suggested the break up storyline, I'll do it eventually but it might take me a while to get to it because there's a lot of things I want to do.**

Day 3: 12:26 p.m.

"So what do we do with them?" Sami Zayn asked his best friend Kevin Owens, looking down at the four members of the Social Outcast. Kevin shrugged, it's not like they were dead bodies. The idiots could get up by themselves. "Why should I know, you're the brains of the team."

Sami smiled looking over at his friend, "thanks for that, but you're more creative with this kind of stuff." Kevin formed a heart with his hands looking at his friend with a smile. "You're the best."

"You are too."

"We should go celebrate."

"I heard we got some cake hanging out on the pavilion."

"This is why you're the smart one of the team."

The two began to make their way towards the pavilion ignoring the four outcasts on the ground withering in pain. "You know what kind of cake they got?" Kevin asked so Sami shrugged, he had heard it through the rumor mill.

"Don't know." He replied seeing Charlotte and Bayley arguing ahead of them. Kevin sighed shaking his head, "these two. Bayley should just shut her mouth."

"I don't know, Bayley's generally right, Charlotte just bully's her until she shuts up." Sami replied making Kevin shake his head, face palming at his friend's stupidity. "We were getting along so well." He muttered.

"And it'll stay that way, we'll just walk around the two ladies."

"Good idea."

The two best friends approached the two ladies, before splitting up and walking around them before joining one another. "It was that simple." Sami told his friend making Kevin shrug, it was pretty easy.

"Hey guys," the two sighed hearing Charlotte calling for them so they stopped and turned around, "can you tell Bayley that she's being crazy?"

"Bayley you're crazy." Kevin stated nonchalantly making the young girl frown.

"Why?" Sami asked making Charlotte frown.

"Because she wants to play Capture the Flag tonight, and we all know how that'll end up."

Sami and Kevin looked at one another, before they burst out laughing. "Oh Bayley you are quite silly." Kevin laughed.

Bayley was quiet knowing that Sami was the wise one of their team so she waited to hear his opinion, even though he was laughing.

"Bayley, sweetheart," he began as he made himself stop laughing, he was the nice guy of the group, "Capture the Flag is the most dangerous game we have. There are no rules, and when it's dark you can easily get hurt. We won't stop you from playing, but people might not be able to tell if you're a girl or not. They'll just see you as an opponent."

"See Bay," Charlotte began looking at her small friend, "it's dangerous. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not face off with someone like Brock Lesnar, and that's a huge possibility."

"I'm not scared of him."

The three stared at the girl, like she was crazy. Mainly because she was if she wanted to say that out loud.

"We're not gonna stop you from joining, but if you get Speared in half by Oldberg then that's on you." Kevin told her before he turned around and began to make his way towards the pavilion with cake on his mind.

Sami shrugged before following his friend leaving the two girls to themselves to continue arguing. "She's gonna die tonight." The red head muttered making Kevin chuckle knowing it was true. "You know it," Kevin briefly looked back at Charlotte with a grin on his face, "she's hot, right?"

"Who, Charlotte?" Sami chuckled as Kevin lightly pushed him. "Yes, Charlotte."

"Eh, she's pretty hot."

"Would you get with her?"

Sami shrugged, "don't know. But if you want to get with her I'll play wingman."

"I don't want to get with her; I'm just saying she's hot."

"I ship it."

Kevin was silent as he looked at his friend. He did not just hear that.

"Did you say, you ship Charlotte and me?"

"First, it's Charlotte and I. Second, yes I did." Kevin shuttered at the thought, she wasn't his type.

"First, I don't care. Second, ew."

"Proper grammar is important, and so is not being lonely."

"I'm not lonely; I have you and Chris to keep me company."

"Well hello Mr. Popular."

"Shut up." Kevin replied lightly shoving Sami once more as they arrived at the pavilion, the buffet table was still open but it just wasn't being restocked. There was a large chocolate cake just sitting there, and it looked beautiful.

He noticed the Hype Bros slowly walking around and eating what was left, and they were headed straight for their cake. "We can't let them get that cake." Kevin muttered before he took off running towards the table while Zack Ryder spotted the cake with a hungry look on his face.

"Hype!" Mojo Rawley yelled seeing the cake as well as the two frenemies began running in slow motion. They could help but watch as the Hype Bros approached the cake, cutting out their own slices. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kevin yelled making the two look at him like he was an idiot, but cake meant a lot to him.

They worked hard for that cake, they beat up the Social Outcasts, and beating people up was hard. "Our cake." Sami groaned as the two got to the buffet table, watching as Mojo went to town on his slice.

"You idiots! That's our cake!" Kevin yelled making Zack frown taking a bite. "Bro, its cake. We only took two slices out of a giant cake."

Kevin glared at the younger teen, anger filling him. "Do you know how hard we worked for that cake?" He asked making Sami frown looking at his friend. "Dude, there's more. We're not gonna eat an entire cake."

Kevin looked at his best friend angrily. "You don't understand, you never understand." Sami sighed shaking his head, Kevin was overdramatic could be. "Because I'm not a diva."

Kevin scoffed, offended by the insult. "I'm not a diva, I just understand pain and emotion, unlike you."

Sami laughed at his friend, god he was weird but he enjoyed him. "Yo bro..." Zack began looking behind Sami but he didn't finish the statement as Bo Dallas ran into the Canadian.

Sami was sent flying into the cake, crashing right onto it as Kevin frowned. Adam Rose and Heath Slater were running right for him, but he didn't see Curtis Axel anywhere.

"Behind you!" Mojo yelled making the Prizefighter turn around to see Curtis launch himself off of the buffet table at him.

Curtis crashed into him knocking Kevin onto the ground before he stood up grinning. He looked at his three friends happily, "that's what happens when you mess with us."

The four laughed as the shared a group hug, not looking at Kevin and Sami who were slowly getting up. "Just because we're outcast don't mean we ain't good!" Heath yelled with a laugh as the frenemies stood side by side.

Sami was covered in chocolate cake, and he was very angry. "YOU IDIOTS!" Kevin yelled as Sami moved forward and grabbed Bo Dallas under the leg and lifted him up.

He spun around and put him through the table with a modified Blue Thunder Bomb.

Kevin Superkicked Adam Rose in the chin knocking the Brit onto the ground before Heath and Curtis charged.

He charged and hit Heath across the face while Curtis began to punch him in the back trying to hurt him, but the anger was dulling the pain.

Sami stood up and grabbed Curtis, before forcing him to turn around. He punched the fool in the face a couple of times before Curtis pushed him back.

Sami grinned before he jumped in the air and kicked Curtis with a Dropkick.

Kevin continued to beat down Heath until the red head collapsed onto a knee. "I hate you!"

He put Heath's head between his legs before he flipped him up so he could go for a Powerbomb, but he turned around and put the outcast through the buffet table.

The two frenemies stood side by side, looking at one another. Sami wiped off some icing from his face before he sighed, "We'll get cake later."

 **I hope y'all enjoyed and as always let me know what you think and if you have any ideas I could implement.**


	29. Fans and Haters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: Thanks to Drastic for reviewing, I'll do my best to focus on AJ some, because I do like the narratives I can tell with him. Also I technically admitted it in the disclaimer, but I thought I told you guys that the Glorious Revolution as a team and the Varsity Club are not my idea. I got them from .**

Day 3: 12:43 p.m.

"We really should've asked what cabin they were going to." AJ muttered with a light grin as the duo walked around the cabins trying to figure out which one Miz took Luke and Karl to. "Probably." Finn replied looking around the cabin, seeing the DX cabin with the door open.

Shawn Michaels was dancing, while Triple H watched T.V. with a large grin on his face. "We could ask tem." Finn offered making AJ look over at the cabin that had a giant green X on top of it. "Ain't those the guys that got in a fight the other night?" He asked making Finn chuckle with a nod.

"Yeah, but tey helped me get revenge on Randy. I tink we can trust tem."Finn replied making AJ shrug, they seemed like nice guys if they helped Finn, but the cowboy was really weird. Unfortunately, they didn't have many options.

He let out a sigh as he scratched his chin, "Ok, let's go ask them." Finn smiled as he stepped forward before he heard voices coming from behind them.

"Oh my god, it's them." The two brothers paused as they turned around seeing two girls running up to them. One was a short brunette girl that a teal shirt that read, "I'm a hugger." The other was blonde and tall, with an athletic frame.

"I can't believe it Char; I've always wanted to meet them. I'm so fan girling right now."

"You first saw them last night."

"And they were awesome!"

"Ignore my friend," the blonde began looking at AJ and Finn who were more confused than could be, "I'm Charlotte and this is Bayley. She's…a little crazy."

"I ain't complainin'." Finn muttered making AJ grin while Bayley looked at Charlotte with a small glare.

"Ignore Charlotte," Bayley began looking at the two excitedly, "I loved your match last night, could I get an autograph?"

Finn looked back at AJ raising an eyebrow so the Phenomenal One shrugged; he kind of liked the attention. Finn looked back at Bayley, "sure, but I don't have any pens or anyting." Bayley shrugged pulling out a sharpie from her pocket.

"Why do you carry…" Bayley shoved the pen in his face so the Irish boy accepted it without another word. "Just sign my shirt." Finn shrugged as he uncapped the sharpie looking at Charlotte who was silently watching, annoyed at her younger friend.

"I take it you're not a fan." AJ noted as Finn silently signed Bayley's shirt on her shoulder. "Eh, you guys are good, but Bayley being obsessed is annoying."

"You haven't seen Finn around chocolate."

"I think Bayley is enough to handle."

"We can hear you." Finn and Bayley said simultaneously as Finn finished writing.

"We know." AJ and Charlotte replied as Finn handed AJ the sharpie.

He stepped forward and signed on Bayley's other shoulder while she had a large grin on her face, "so now that you guys beat the Shield, are you gonna face the Wyatt's, or take down another stable. Ooh, you could go after the Jock Squad or whatever they call themselves."

"What's the Jock Squad?" AJ asked as he signed his name quickly. "It's the Varsity Club," Charlotte began with a sigh, "and they're some of the most athletically gifted campers. They're all patriotic and love to show off how strong they are."

"Sounds like a fun match." Finn replied as AJ finished signing Bayley's shirt. "Thank you guys so much," Bayley began as turned around joining Charlotte's side, "are you guys gonna have merchandise soon? Because I would so buy it, well I'd have my mom buy it but it's basically the same thing."

"Yeah…we're actually looking for Miz's cabin because Luke and Karl are working with him right now on just that."

"Oh, they're in cabin 16." She replied noticing Stardust standing behind the two standing at the end of Cabin 5.

AJ grinned as he looked at Charlotte, a little cocky, "you want an autograph too?" "Maybe later, for now you have a friend." She gestured behind the two so the brothers turned around spotting the former Cody Rhodes.

"He's dead." Finn stated as he took off running towards Stardust who stepped to the side going behind the cabin. AJ let out a sigh before he began to run following his teammate.

Finn jumped up over the wooden steps to cabin six and turned the corner, right into an RKO from Randy Orton while Stardust watched with a laugh.

AJ slowly came to a stop before he turned the corner seeing Randy and Stardust waiting for him. He looked down at the fallen Finn, why did the kid always have to be hit by finishers when they weren't in matches?

"I was really not wanting to get in a fight today." He told the two before Stardust charged at him.

AJ jumped up in the air and kicked the Cosmic one in the side o the head before standing up looking at Randy.

"One down." He told Randy who seethed with anger, but the Viper didn't move. He waited silently, as a distraction.

"Behind you." He told the Phenomenal One making AJ frown quickly looking behind him and spotting Batista who had walked out of their cabin. The Animal smirked as AJ looked back at Randy who quickly moved forward and hit an RKO.

The Viper stood up looking at his best friend with a large smirk, "that felt good." He muttered looking at the two Bullet Club members who were both on the ground. He looked over at Stardust who was standing up and holding the left side of his head. "Good job Code." Randy gave him a pat on the arm before he and Batista began to make their way to the gym.

Stardust silently watched the two walk away, he hadn't been called Cody for a while. It felt good, but weird. "At least he doesn't hate me." He whispered to himself looking down at Finn Balor.

He shook his head before walking away not noticing Bayley and Charlotte slowly approaching them.

"I hate Randy so much." Bayley muttered as she crouched down next to AJ shaking him while Charlotte watched Stardust walk away. "Because Finn and AJ aren't invincible?" She asked making Bayley scoff as she flipped AJ onto his back noticing a gash on his face. "No, because they surprise attacked them."

She lightly slapped AJ in the face making his eyes open. "Wake up; we don't have time to play games." She muttered as Charlotte crouched down looking at the boy. "Get Finn, I'll wake this idiot up." Bayley nodded as she stood up and quickly made her way to the Demon King.

She flipped him onto his back and his eyes were already open, but he seemed out of it. "Hi Finn, I'm gonna need you to wake up because they're still close." She told him making him lightly groan as he slowly looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked making Bayley lightly giggle, he was cute when he was like this. "Randy and Batista attacked you guys." She replied making Finn reach up and slap himself trying to get adrenaline pumping through his system.

"Course tey did." He muttered while Charlotte focused on getting AJ to react but he wasn't. "Can you sit up?" Bayley asked so Finn slowly sat up, spotting Randy and Batista laughing with one another as they walked away. He looked at AJ who was lightly bleeding.

"Why's he bleedin'?" He asked so Charlotte moved his head, seeing a rock on the ground where his head hit the ground. "Randy's arm is the only reason he isn't seriously injured." She stated making Finn slowly look at the two members of Evolution, anger coursing through his system.

"Tey picked te wrong team to fight." He muttered as he stood up ignoring Bayley's protest. He looked at AJ once more before he took off sprinting after the two, determined to hurt them.

"Finn!" Bayley yelled but he ignored her, he wanted his revenge. Luckily for him, Bayley's yelling didn't attract the attention of Randy or Batista giving him the advantage that he desperately needed in the two on one situation.

He approached the two ignoring the fact that Bayley was now chasing him, but she wasn't as fast.

Finn jumped up and launched himself at Batista, before he hit him in the back of the head knocking the Animal onto the hard ground.

He quickly got up as Randy frowned noticing what happened, it happened all too fast. Before he could react Finn lunged tackling the Viper to the ground and he began to pound on Randy's face.

He unloaded onto his face ignoring Bayley's yelling. His fist quickly began to hurt; after all he was punching bone.

He felt large arms wrap around him, and they threw him back so he was off of Randy. Finn looked at the perpetrator seeing the Shield standing there, all looking at him. He didn't move, his anger leaving him as he knew he couldn't fight his way out. Roman was wordless as he looked at Randy, who's nose was bleeding badly.

"Get him up!" The Big Dog yelled making Finn frown confused, didn't they hate him. Seth and Dean quickly moved as they grabbed the Viper and forced him to stand up. Roman let out his howl before the three picked Randy up into the air before slamming him onto the ground with their trademark Triple Powerbomb.

Finn silently watched as the three looked at him, before running off going towards the cabins. He looked at Randy, realizing what he did. He knew he had a dark side, but he didn't want it to come out. He had to stay as the perfect innocent Finn that the guys saw him as.

He looked at Bayley who had watched the whole scene, a conflicted look on her face. He slowly stood up watching her, to see if she'd react but she simply watched him thinking to herself.

"Don't tell te guys what happened." He told her as he walked up to the silent girl. She slowly nodded before a grin grew on her face. "Tell them what?" Finn smiled looking at AJ who was standing up, with the assistance of Charlotte.

"Ten let's go get te guys."

 **I had no clue how to finish that, I just knew that I needed to. I hope y'all enjoyed and as always let me know what you think and if you have any ideas.**

 **Also to Drastic who's wanting more AJ, I'll try to focus on him in the next chapter or two.**


	30. Bone Soldiers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Day 3: 12:57 p.m.

"Bone soldiers?" Luke Gallows asked Karl Anderson who was wearing the new Bullet Club shirt. "Yeah, since the symbol is a skull. The skull is made of bone, and it makes us sound cool." The Machinegun replied turning around and facing his friend. Luke shrugged, "fair enough."

Everyone looked over as someone knocked on the door so Fandango moved over and opened the door revealing Finn Balor and AJ Styles. AJ had a small gash on his forehead, while Finn's right fist was red. "Well if it ain't the Good Brothers." AJ said noticing that Karl had his tights on with a new shirt and Luke had his pants on while Bobby Roode stood up from his desk.

He smiled, now the entire Bullet Club was there. "I'm glad you gentlemen have arrived, I want to go over some plans with you," he raised an eyebrow as the two didn't move from the doorway, "please. Come in."

AJ nodded as he stepped into the cabin, noting the smell of cologne. "Nice place," Finn noted as he stepped in seeing Karl's shirt, "what's a bone soldier?" "It's us; the Bullet Club logo is a skull with two guns. The skull is made of bone. Plus it makes us sound cool." Karl explained for the second time making Finn shrug, it made sense to him.

"I asked the same thing." Luke noted making Finn chuckle while AJ walked over to Bobby who pointed at his computer screen that showed a YouTube video. "You guys are blowing up, and it hasn't even been a full 24 hours."

AJ looked at the views surprised, "244,637that was quick." "Indeed it was, I've been promoting it across the website. So hopefully you guys blow up quickly." AJ chuckled as he looked at Karl who pulled out a leather jacket with the Bullet Club logo on the back of it.

"I made sure this was done as soon as we made the logo." He told Finn as he held it out to him. Finn accepted it before taking his jacket off and putting on the new one. "How'd ye know my size?" He asked making Luke and Karl look at one another. "Long story." Luke quickly replied not wanting to get into details.

Finn shook his head while AJ looked around the cabin noticing that a certain A-Lister was missing. "Where'd Miz go?" He asked making Bobby look at him. "He went to the production studio to get you guys set up, he should be back so we can leave any minute."

AJ nodded looking at Karl who was holding another jacket, this time it was the sleeveless jacket that AJ loved to wear. It had the Bullet Club logo on the back of it. "How'd you guys make these so quickly?" He asked as Karl tossed it to him, so he put it on over his t-shirt.

"There's a whole production building behind the big house in the front. It's pretty neat." Tyler Breeze answered typing away at his laptop. "Yeah, we sent Miz up immediately like an errand boy." Luke added making AJ chuckle, he still didn't like Miz that much.

"He hid in your guys' bathroom right?" Bobby asked making the Finn laugh; he hadn't been there when that happened. "He's weird." The Irish boy muttered before the door opened and the A-Lister himself walked in the cabin with Maryse by his side.

"We're good to go. If everyone wants to get into their gear then we can start the photo shoot." He told the cabin so Bobby grinned while AJ frowned confused. "We gotta get in our ring gear?" He asked making Luke and Karl look at him, remembering that they forgot to tell him that.

"I knew we forgot something." Karl muttered while Luke rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry we didn't tell you," Bobby began as AJ looked at him, "but when Luke and Karl went back to the cabin to go get you guys ten minutes ago they left your new clothes, if you and Finn would like to run back to your cabin then we can wait here for you guys."

"Race ya tere." Finn announced before he took off running out the cabin door, brushing past Maryse while AJ just watched. "And I'm gonna lose." He muttered before he followed his friend out of the door while the rest of the cabin watched.

He trailed behind the Irish boy unable to catch up but they both got to their cabin relatively quickly. Finn stopped at the front door looking back at AJ who was slowing down as he neared. "I win." He announced with a large grin but AJ simply shook his head. "You cheated."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Finn shook his head before he opened the cabin door and walked inside knowing that he won and that was all that mattered.

"I ain't a cheater, never been and never will be."

"I'll hold you to that." AJ walked in the cabin closing the door behind them as Finn grabbed his new Bullet Club trunks off of his bed. "I like tem." He muttered as AJ looked at his new black and blue tights that had the new Bullet Club logo on both legs.

"Yours any special?" He asked looking over at Finn who was in the middle of getting changed. "Nah, just te logo on the back." Finn replied taking off his boxers making AJ look away immediately.

"I've learned a lot about you today, but what you got down there is not going to be one of them." He stated making Finn laugh as he put on his trunks. "You just don't want to get jealous." Finn replied making AJ chuckle as he looked at his bed, waiting for Finn to finish changing.

"It's clear." Finn told him as he finished putting on his new trunks that fit nicely. AJ slowly looked over and nodded as he saw that Finn was done changing. "Good, I thought you were about to trick me." Finn laughed as he adjusted his jacket looking at the door.

"I'll meet you back at te cabin." He announced seeing Bayley walking past the cabin through the front window knowing that AJ couldn't see. "Alright, just make sure ya close the door. Don't want anyone spying while I change." Finn nodded as he walked out of the front door, making sure that it was closed just like how AJ requested.

The Phenomenal One let out a small sigh as he looked around the cabin. Finn had seemed pretty excited to leave the cabin. He wouldn't question it though.

He paused hearing a knock on the door before the voice of Nikki Bella rang, "can I come in?" AJ hesitated, unsure of how to answer. "Yeah." He replied so the door opened and the Fearless One walked into the cabin.

AJ nearly bit his tongue seeing her in a tank top with black leggings. "You ok?" Nikki asked making him raise an eyebrow before he looked around the cabin, finally looking back at her. "Uh…yeah. Peachy, why do you ask?"

"You just looked a bit…star struck."

"Wonder why," he muttered before setting his tights on his bed before he looked at Nikki once again, "how can I help you?"

Nikki shrugged as she grinned, "We haven't talked much and I just wanted to get to know you."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I don't know your favorite food or color, or what kind of movies you watch."

"Well," AJ looked out the cabin window thinking, the guys could probably wait for him, "then ask away."

 **I hope you all enjoyed the filler chapter, nothing important will probably happen in the next couple of chapters. Sorry to say, but I am trying to get as much genres as I can in this story to appeal to everyone.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think, and let me know if you have any ideas that I could use.**


	31. Off to a rough start

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Day 3: 1:04 p.m.

"Heeeey, heeey, Bayley," Bayley Martinez sang to herself as she walked around the camp, she couldn't stop thinking about Finn, "hoo, ha, I wanna knoooow. Will you be my girl?" She let out a sigh as she shoved her hands into her pockets. Charlotte had told her that she was too young to be focusing on boys, but she just felt warm inside when she thought about him.

It was a new feeling, one she hadn't felt before. Finn was different than all the boys she had met before, he was fierce, strong, fast, smart (she assumed), and cute. It was weird to say, but she liked Finn Balor and barely knew him. Being a teenager was weird.

"Hey Bayley." She froze hearing the Irish boy himself say her name, unable to tell if she had just heard that in her head or he actually said it. Bayley looked over seeing Finn in trunks, which looked very nice, and had only a leather jacket on revealing very nice abs.

How did a 13 year old even have abs? He must've worked out a lot, with a super fast metabolism. "Hey Finn," she hoped she wasn't blushing as he stepped down the steps of his cabin, "why're you in ring gear? Not that I mind…" she mentally face palmed herself before she continued speaking, she couldn't risk the embarrassment.

Finn didn't say anything about it though and simply answered, "we're doin' a photo shoot or sometin'." Bayley nodded as he joined her side looking around the camp. "Very nice, I'm sure the camera loves you."

Finn smiled noticing the blush grow on her face as she looked away; she was really cute when she was nervous. "So what happened to tat over excited Bayley I met like 20 minutes ago?"

Bayley shrugged knowing the real answer, but she would never admit that, "got my t-shirt signed by you guys, kind of calmed me down a little I suppose. Plus I was really emotional and all after arguing with Charlotte," she sighed looking at the ground, "I'm rambling." Finn chuckled at her embarrassment; he knew what it felt like.

"I don't mind, yer kind of cute when you're nervous." It was Finn's turn to blush, he meant it but he didn't mean to say it. He restrained himself from face palming noticing Bayley smile a little. "Hey Finn," Finn frowned as hearing Nikki Bella behind him so he turned around seeing the Fearless One, "is AJ in the cabin?"

"Yeah, tough he might be naked so knock first." "Thanks."

Finn looked back at Bayley who was now walking away. "Bayley?" He asked ignoring Nikki who was now knocking on the Bullet Club's door.

Bayley didn't reply to the Irish boy as she continued walking. She couldn't tell why, but she was jealous of Nikki. If Finn had a choice between Bayley Martinez and Nikki Bella, he would go Nikki Bella every single time. She was sure of it, so she wouldn't even get her hopes up about this new boy.

Maybe she should listen to Charlotte and just stay away from boys; her father would probably like Charlotte. "Is everything ok?" Finn asked as he began to walk to Bayley's right, but she was still looking at the ground.

Finn was silent as Bayley walked past the cabins. He had no clue what was going through her head. "Bayley?" She was still silent, but he stayed patient. Generally he would demand that someone reply to him if they refused, but he didn't feel like doing that to Bayley. He wanted to be patient, be nice, and play the good guy. This was different.

"What's wrong?" He asked making Bayley finally give in, she looked up at him as they continued to walk. "Why don't you just go talk to Nikki?" Finn frowned at the question that was definitely the opposite of what he was expecting.

"Why would I go talk to Nikki, she wants to talk to AJ." Bayley stopped herself from letting out a sigh of relief, hearing that was good to hear. "Oh." She looked ahead of her as Finn chuckled slightly realizing what happened.

"Were you jealous? Of me?" Bayley fell silent making Finn laugh; he knew that AJ was interested in her. Even if he said that he wasn't. He immediately stopped himself, laughing at a girl was one of the things that Luke taught him. Who knew that Luke Gallows could give helpful advice?

"Bayley, I don't like Nikki Bella. I want her to get wit AJ." Bayley lightly smiled before she truly realized what that meant. "You ship AJ and Nikki?" Finn smiled as he looked over at Bayley, he liked it when she was excited.

"Yeah," he looked ahead of him, "I suppose I do."

"What about AJ and Charlotte?"

Finn chuckled, "I could see it. Really I could see AJ get wit half the girls here."

"Even me?"

Finn was silent as he internally panicked. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Bayley burst out laughing seeing his expression; she didn't want to date AJ. "You don't have to panic," she paused a Finn let out a small sigh; "I don't like AJ. Your guys' brotherhood won't be disturbed."

Finn slowly nodded as he forced himself to lightly smile before he looked at the Hugger, "good to hear. Don't need AJ focusing on hyper girls." He might as well have been stabbed in the heart.

He couldn't put his finger on why, but he knew that her saying that hurt. She clearly didn't like him, and that hurt.

He looked around spotting cabin 16, and he desperately needed to get away. "I gotta go do a photo shoot. I'll talk to ya later."

Bayley watched as he ran off. Being a teenager was still weird.

 **I hope you all enjoyed, as always let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story.**


	32. It's like 20 questions, but much shorter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Day 3: 1:06 p.m.

"So what's your favorite color?" Nikki Bella asked as AJ Styles began to fold his tights, needing something to distract him. He chuckled as he held out the tights pointing at the blue, "I think that answers it pretty well," he paused as he set the tights on his bed, "what's yours?"

"Red," Nikki paused watching as AJ swiftly jumped up onto his bunk bed, "it represents valor and strength." AJ slowly nodded as he sat on the bed, hanging his legs off as he looked down at Nikki. "I like blue because it looks nice, not because it's about honor or whatever." Nikki smiled looking around the cabin before she sat down on Luke's bed.

He probably wouldn't mind. "Maybe I'm just more," she paused thinking of a word, "imaginative." AJ chuckled. "Possibly."

"Favorite movie?"

"Pulp Fiction."

"Your parents let you watch Pulp Fiction?"

"Hell no."

"How'd you see it then?"

"Luke and Karl are bad influences."

The two laughed as AJ looked out brushed his hair back with his hands. After listening to Finn's story, AJ really needed something to relax to and this was great. He needed it more than he thought.

"We were back at NJPW, and it was probably like two in the morning. They had convinced some other campers to get it to them, because over there we had more rules," AJ paused briefly, "we couldn't watch Rated R movies if we under 18, so we watched it in the middle of the night."

Nikki shook her head as she stood up, looking around. "Did Finn watch it to?"

AJ shook his head as he slid off of the top bunk, "nah. He was passed out cold, the twins got to watch it though." He nearly bit his tongue immediately, he shouldn't have said that.

"The twins?" Nikki asked noticing the look of regret on AJ's face. He let out a small sigh as he looked out the front window making sure the guys weren't on their way to stomp mud holes in him for being late.

"They're just friends of ours." He knew that she didn't believe it, he was a terrible liar. Nikki didn't say anything; she would get the truth eventually. "I'll take your word on that." She replied as AJ finally turned around, looking at his bunk bed. "Ok, well I'll be right back," he grabbed his tights as he made his way towards the bathroom, "I need to get changed."

"How about I just turn around?" Nikki asked making AJ stop and frown nervously. "Uh…why?"

"So we can keep talking."

AJ lightly blushed as he turned around looking at Nikki. "Uh…ok. Um, just turn around I guess."

Nikki slowly turned around, lightly smiling at the Phenomenal One's embarrassment. It was fun to mess with someone's mind. She watched out the window, seeing Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy talking with one another as they walked by.

"So who's your favorite member of the Bullet Club?" She asked as AJ took off his pants, trying to change as fast as possible. He was silent as he thought before finally speaking up as he looked at Nikki's back, "it's kind of like being a parent. Even though I'm not the oldest, I'm the leader. So I tell myself I'm not allowed to have a favorite," he paused as he began to chuckle, "but honestly. We allow know that our parents lie to us."

Nikki laughed resisting the urge to turn around. She couldn't tell if she wanted to see him, or just to embarrass him. "So who is your favorite then?"

"Well since there's only…four of us, then I'd have to go Finn." He silently bit his tongue; this girl was messing with him. He couldn't think as fast as he usually did.

'I don't like her.' He thought to himself while Nikki adjusted her shirt.

Nikki didn't say anything; she didn't have to say a word to make him slip information. He was basically telling her everything she needed to know by himself.

"So," she began watching his reflection in the window, she wasn't dumb, "favorite food?"

AJ began to change once more as he answered, "chicken, or hamburgers. In general it's meat."

"Any ex girlfriends?"

"No," he clammed up nervously before he forced himself to continue, "I'm only 14, so I haven't ever worried about it I suppose." Nikki lightly laughed, not at him, but just the answer.

"I could see you being a lady killer of sorts."

"Like Ted Bundy?" AJ asked making Nikki laugh while she shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

AJ shrugged as he began to put on his tights, feeling happy that he could make Nikki laugh. It made him feel proud of himself for some reason.

"No, like a pimp but without the prostitution." It was AJ's turn to laugh as he finished putting on his tights.

"Nah that's Yujiro, the Tokyo Pimp," he paused examining Nikki one last time before continuing, "You can turn around now. I'm not naked."

Nikki slowly turned around, pretending to hesitate in case he was naked and just doing some dumb boy stuff. "Is Yujiro another member of the Bullet Club?" She asked casually examining his tights with a slight smile. "Uh…no. Not really." AJ replied as he threw his pants into the bathroom.

"How is he not really a member of the Club?"

"We've considered him for membership, but decided that we don't want to get too big. So we made him like an honorary member, but not an official member."

"So what I'm hearing," Nikki began leaning against a bunk bed, "is that I can become an honorary member?"

"I mean," AJ shrugged, the idea didn't sound all too bad to him, "it's possible. Though we all have to agree on it," Luke and Karl definitely wouldn't go for it, "but if you earn it one day. It could happen."

Nikki gave him a smile, genuinely happy with his answer. There was no doubt that Karl and Luke would be against the idea, but AJ was the leader. He should be able to choose who becomes a member and who doesn't.

"I'm pretty sure Luke and Karl would do everything in their power to stop me from being near you guys."

AJ shrugged, "that's fair, but I think I can convince them."

"Don't you hold the power of membership?"

The Phenomenal One shrugged, they never really had that conversation before. "I don't really know, I guess I do. You would think right?"

"Agreed," Nikki looked at her phone briefly checking the time, "ok. I gotta head out, Brie and Daniel are waiting for me," she paused looking at the front door and then AJ, "see you at dinner?"

"I'll seen ya then."

Nikki gave him a quick nod before she left the cabin leaving AJ to himself. He let out a whistle, this camp was something else. He began to lightly chuckle as he left the cabin.

"The guys are gonna be so pissed."

 **I hope I'm not terrible at writing this kind of stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed as always let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!**


	33. Camp has fashion police?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: Ok well I'm a complete liar and said I'd be back and then waited forever to update. I'm very sorry, I've just been busy with getting a job and driver's license and all that Plus I got halfway through this chapter and kind of lost motivation, so that made it harder but I hope I can keep writing and updating.**

Day 3: 1:10 p.m.

"Is getting changed really this hard?" Luke Gallows asked annoyed, AJ and Finn were taking forever to get changed. "Bro, it's been less than 10 minutes. Calm down and wait." Karl Anderson replied giving his friend a light pat on the back. "Besides," Fandango began making the two Good Brothers look at him, "if they're trying to look the best as possible. They need to take their time."

Luke chuckled at the thought of Finn and AJ putting on makeup and having a mini fashion show. "They don't care about looking good, unless there's a girl involved, but even then." Fandango shrugged before someone knocked on the door making everyone look over.

Tyler Breeze quickly moved over and opened the door, revealing Finn Balor who had a light smile on his face. "I would've been here sooner," he began as he walked into the cabin noticing the looks on Karl's and Luke's faces, "but I was busy pickin' up te ladies."

Karl gave him a too sweet as Bobby Roode asked, a confused look on his face, "and where would AJ be?" Finn looked behind him, where he forced a light smile onto his face before looking back at his friends. "Probably makin' out wit Nikki Bella or sometin'."

Luke and Karl looked at each other, both of them debating in their minds. They were silent as Miz spoke up, "then we should start to head up and we'll have the Thot Patrol," he looked at Breeze and Fandango who both laughed at the nickname, "go get AJ and take him."

"Yeah," Luke began looking over at the A-Lister, "sounds like a plan. Let's get moving then."

"We'll see you guys at the studio." Fandango told his cabin mates as they filed their way out of the cabin while Tyler held the door. "I'm so hoping that they're making out right now." He told his friend as Bobby walked out the door, allowing him to close it. Fandango grinned as he stood up, grabbing his vest off of the bunk above his bed.

"We're not gonna cock block the dude," he began as he looked at the closet, "but we can mess with him."

"I think I like where this is going."

"Let's move quickly then."

Tyler gave his friend a nod before running over to the closet. He opened it and looked at the Fashion Police safe, something they got in only for rare occasions. He crouched down and opened it, revealing their most dangerous weapons they held.

"Be careful," Fandango began standing above his partner who was reaching for the guns, "one squeeze of the trigger and your outfit is ruined." Breeze nodded as he carefully pulled the water guns out of the safe and he handed one to Fandango. "Let's do this." He stated as if he were in a movie while putting the water gun in the back of his pants, ready to go bust some dirty teenagers.

Fandango led the charge out the front door with Breeze right behind him, and the Fashion Police charged towards cabin eight noticing AJ walking out the front door. "He's been compromised, used as a distraction." Breeze told his partner as they ran side by side, and AJ noticed the pair almost immediately.

"What in the hell?" He asked himself confused as could be, what were they wearing? What were they even doing? The Phenomenal One slowly stepped down onto the ground as the pair of "cops" ran up to him pulling out what looked like water guns and aimed it at him noticing a small gash on his head, that looked like it wasn't that bad. "Where is she?" Fandango asked doing his best to sound like Batman.

"Who's she?" AJ asked making the pair of police officers look at one another having one of their mental conversations that normal people couldn't hear. He was silent watching the two, wanting to slap them both, yet he was intrigued by the stupidity of the situation. "Nikki Bella wouldn't happen to be, around would she?" Tyler asked slowly and calmly, like he was playing good cop.

"Left a minute ago." AJ answered as Tyler slowly put his water gun in the back of his pants while Fandango kept his pistol aimed at the 14-year-old. "We know she was here, what was her outfit?" Fandango asked stepping forward making AJ frown as he looked at him, it seemed like they were playing good cop bad cop.

"Tank top and leggings." He answered hesitantly, unsure of why he actually did, but he decided it was best to not question them. Fandango and Breeze looked at each other once more before they looked at AJ saying at the same time, "so basic white girl."

The Face that Runs the Place was silent as he considered it, before nodding. That was pretty fair in his books. "Basically," he paused looking around the cabins noticing a couple people staring at them, "can we just get going?"

"Yeah, seems like there wasn't anything going on here." Breeze replied looking at Fandango who refused to lower his weapon. Sometimes he just got to personal with a case. "Dango, stand down. She's not here anymore." He ordered while AJ just watched, wanting to say something but kept his mouth shut.

Honestly, he just didn't want his clothes to get wet. Fandango waited a second before slowly lowering the "weapon" and he holstered it in the back of his pants. "Alright," he began looking at his partner, "let's get going then."

Tyler gestured for AJ to follow as the Fashion Police began to walk away from the cabin, so the Phenomenal One followed them. He hesitated to ask, but eventually his voice just betrayed himself as he blurted out, "what the hell was that?"

The duo was silent for a second before they burst out laughing, they genuinely loved messing with people with the Fashion Police gimmick. "That Mr. Phenomenal," Breeze began making AJ frown at the nickname, but he kind of liked it, "is our Fashion Police personas, or if you wish… the Thot Patrol."

AJ was silent for a second as he processed the information, this camp was weird. The campers made it even weirder. "…alright." "By the by," Fandango began noticing Enzo and Cass attempting to talk to Shinsuke Nakamura, "we're not even the weirdest people in the camp."

The Phenomenal One simply nodded his head, not wanting to say another word, but instead just wanted to go take pictures. He had his fill of weird personalities, and just wanted something that wasn't…odd. The three were silent as they walked allowing AJ to think about what Nikki had asked.

It would make sense that he got to choose who became a member of the Club, but it didn't feel fair if he had the sole power of membership. "Guys," AJ began hesitantly making the duo ahead of him look back at him, "do you think as the leader of Bullet Club…that I should hold sole power of who gets to join?"

Fandango raised an eyebrow, that was a tough question. "Uh…I guess it depends…I would say that it needs to be a team decision." He answered while Tyler simply shrugged, he wasn't all too sure of what to think. "If the guys trust you to lead them every day, then I think they should trust you to choose members." The blonde answered and Fandango shrugged, that was a fair point.

AJ simply nodded, Tyler had a good point. The guys trusted him every single day, in every single match. They should trust him to choose members that would help them. "Alright…thanks boys." He told them so they both gave him a nod, and they turned around and continued walking.

He let out a small sigh, and just simply hummed to himself. Before he knew it, they had arrived at a larger building than expected. It was right behind the big house like Tyler had told him earlier, and it was almost as big as the big house was.

"This is all for pictures?" AJ asked, knowing that a large building was a little excessive for a photo studio. "No, no, no," Tyler began as they walked inside into the photo studio which was the main part of the building, "this main room is the photo studio," he pointed to the hallway to the right, "down there is the promo room," he pointed to the left hallway, "down there is the makeup room."

AJ nodded knowing that he would have to go down there to fix his forehead. "'Bout time you got here," Luke Gallows began making the trio look over and the rest of the group had been waiting for a couple of minutes, "what base did you guys go to?" The Phenomenal One frowned, was that supposed to be a rib about Nikki?

"None of them," he began approaching the large group, "we just talked." Karl Anderson lightly grinned looking at Finn who simply shrugged, not knowing what they did in the cabin. "What you and Nicole did together doesn't exactly matter," Bobby Roode began stepping forward making AJ look at him, "we don't have that long so let's get to work."

 **Well I was going to make this longer, but I don't know if you guys would actually like to read about them taking pictures and all that. Also just go ahead and berate me, I know that I should've written soon but now that this chapter is over I should get back to writing more often. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **As always let me know what you thin and if you have any ideas for the story!**


	34. Targets acquired

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: I've deprived you guys of your daily fix of teenage wrestler fanfiction, so I'm trying to write as much as I can. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Day 3: 1:46 p.m.

"Alright," Bobby Roode announced happily looking at the tired Bullet Club, he could tell that they were done and luckily enough they got all the pictures they needed, "we got everything," he grinned giving the stack of photos a pat showing the team where it was, "go ahead and take a look."

AJ gave the Glorious One a slight nod before Bobby and the rest of his cabin mates left the studio, leaving the Bullet Club to themselves. "Well that was fun." Karl noted making the guys chuckle, but they were all done with taking pictures. "That was anything but fun." AJ retorted as Finn ran up to the large pile of photos, he was truly the only one that still cared.

"Well now we can show off to people our new merch." The Irish boy told the group happily making Luke Gallows shrug. Admittedly, the photos could help them, and would probably help Vince more than them.

"Well if one of us is ever off on injury," Luke began joining Finn's side as he coursed through the photos, "at least we have a picture we can use to cover the team." Karl chuckled as he adjusted his long coat before he replied, "fair enough."

Finn continued to flip through the photos, before finally landing on the photo he was looking for. It was the four of them, doing their new favorite pose. It had AJ on the left side of the picture, crouching down and putting out his finger pistols while Finn stood on the right of the photo with his back to the camera.

He had his head turned to the side and had a finger pistol up, as if he were in a Bond poster or something. Luke stood behind and to the side of AJ, holding up his "too sweets" while Karl stood next to and behind Finn doing the same thing.

"We should do tis in our entrance." The Irish boy told the group, and they all nodded, kind of liking the idea themselves. "Sounds good to me." Karl agreed so AJ shrugged, his thoughts still thinking about Nikki. He lightly hummed in agreement, noticing Luke looking back at him noticing the distraction on his face, he had seemed off for the past 30 minutes and it hadn't changed.

"Everything good?" He asked making AJ look over at him, knowing that he just needed to ask the guys. "Kind of thinking," he began not wanting to argue with them, "we should… go talk to Shane about leading our team for Capture the Flag." The guys all stopped and looked at their leader, that was an interesting idea.

The guys had informed them of the game that would be going on as they took photos, and they were all very interested in the game. "Let's do it," Karl replied as Finn put all the photos back into the pile, "we'll destroy the other team." Luke laughed giving his Bullet Club brother a hit in the arm happily.

"Hell, we could take on the entire camp." The tallest one in the group bragged, and AJ grinned happy to give his thoughts to anything else. "We beat the camp's security, the most feared dogs here. You know we could do it." The Phenomenal One bragged giving his comrades a too sweet, his ego getting to him.

"I tink," Finn began fixing his leather jacket thinking about what the Shield had done earlier in the day, "we could beat anyone here." Luke and Karl gave the small boy a too sweet before the door opened and the New Day walked into the studio, all sporting large grins.

"Heey we want some New Day." The trio sang, making the Bullet Club look at them spotting the Tag Team Championships around their waists. "Well aren't those beautiful." Karl noted looking at Luke who nodded, both of them sharing the same idea.

"Now you gentlemen wouldn't happen to the Bullet Club," Big E began as the trio approached the four, "would you?" AJ smirked looking at Gallows and Anderson before looking back at the teens. "That we are." The Phenomenal One answered proudly. "Well first of all that's not a PG name." Kofi started making AJ frown, like he cared about that.

"Second of all thank you." Xavier jumped up excitedly, proudly sporting one of the two tag titles. "Third of all," Big E began stepping forward, "good job last night." AJ smirked once more, it was a shame they would have to take those belts away from such kind people, but that gold did look very nice.

"Thank you," AJ began as the door opened once more and two more people walked inside, he recognized one as John Cena from the night before, and the other was the Rock who he also saw wrestle the night prior. They both sported their championships, and they did look quite lovely.

"Well if it ain't the newest members of the camp," John began as the duo approached the seven teens, "it's the Bullet Club." Rock grinned, with his pearly white teeth showing off noticing AJ eyeing the belt on his shoulder, but he didn't mind it any business. "Impressive victory last night boys." The Samoan butted in noticing they were all sporting large smirks.

He could tell they were confident, and they had all rights to be after taking out the Shield. "We do our best to impress." Luke joked making Karl give him a too sweet, they didn't necessarily care to impress, but instead came to win.

Finn and AJ did like to do their flashy high-flying stuff, so that kind of counted. Rock chuckled noticing New Day standing there with smiles on their overly positive faces. They were way too positive, which happened to be a good thing and a bad thing. "Now," John began joining the Tag Team champions sides, "do you boys know which team you'll be on tonight?"

The four Bone Soldiers looked at one another confused, having no clue how exactly it worked. They just knew there would be two teams, and that Shane and Stephanie got to choose them. "Not exactly." Finn answered knowing that their odds of being on Shane's team was much greater than being on Stephanie's.

"But Stephanie doesn't exactly like us," Luke began to explain chuckling at the stupid brunette, "because of the brawl yesterday morning." The New Day all nodded, remembering the brawl on the pavilion. "Yeah, that was pretty cool." Xavier noted making Finn shrug, it wasn't really cool for him when he spent most of it on the ground.

"Everyone was all like "aah"." Kofi explained making Luke and Karl look at one another again, but AJ simply chuckled looking at the front door. "I'm sure they were," the Phenomenal One began gesturing for his team to leave, "and it's certainly been fun but we should head out. Let you guys do your thing."

"Alright well you boys have fun, and try not to get in anymore fights." Rock warned him jokingly, so AJ gave him a nod before the Biz Cliz made their way out of the studio, having goals in their minds. "Gallows and I take the tag belts." Karl announced and the three others nodded, knowing that's what needed to happen.

"I'll take tat U.S. belt." Finn replied so AJ nodded with his trademark smirk on his face. "And I," he began putting up a too sweet followed by the others, "will be the true Face that Runs the Place."

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed, and I had a lot of fun writing this one so hopefully I can keep up with it. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!**


	35. A Roster and a Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: This chapter will really just be explaining who will be on either team for Capture the Flag, and probably won't include too much story besides some bickering between siblings, and maybe some of our favorite Club at the end. I would read just to see which stories you guys might want to see and then recommend that I should write.**

Day 3: 2: 37 p.m.

"I'm not giving up Shinuske." Shane McMahon told his little sister, Stephanie who sat across from him while Vince, their father, sat only a couple feet away listening to them argue. They were currently deciding who would go on either team, and Stephanie was wanting possession of a certain Rockstar.

"What if I give you Brock and Bill." The Billion Dollar Princess offered, knowing that it wouldn't necessarily be the greatest trade but she really just wanted him to get him away from Shane because Shane really wanted him on his team. Shane was silent for a couple seconds, before shaking his head.

He wasn't going to let the tyrant he called a sister ruin another camper, and have them believe her stupid lies. "I'm not giving him up, and our rosters are settled." He told her and she let out a small sigh, the argument was over. "Ok…then let's go they're official."

Shane's Team:

Baron Corbin

Bayley

Brian Kendrick

Charlotte

Chris Jericho

CM Punk

Daniel Bryan

Dolph Ziggler

Jack Gallaher

John Cena

Kane

Kevin Owens

Neville

Randy Orton

Rich Swann

Sami Zayn

Samoa Joe

Shinuske Nakamura

Stardust

The Bullet Club

The Colons

The Glorious Revolution

The Hype Bros

The Lucha Dragons

The Revival

The Rock

The Shield

The Usos

The Wyatt Family

TJP

Tye Dillinger

Tyler Bate

Stephanie's Team:

Ariya Daivari

Austin Aries

Batista

Big Show

Brock Lesnar

Cedric Alexander

Cesaro

Curt Hawkins

Darren Young

D-Generation X

Drew Gulak

Elias Sampson

Enzo and Cass

Goldberg

Goldust

James Ellsworth

Jinder Mahal

King Booker

Mark Henry

Nia Jax

Pete Dunne

R-Truth

The Ascension

The Hardy Boyz

The League of Nations

The New Day

The Singh Brothers

The Social Outcast

The Titus Brand

The Varsity Squad

The Vaudevillians

Undertaker

"May the best team win." Shane told his sister, who simply glared at him but she nodded knowing she had to follow the rules. He picked his superstars before she could, but she was still confident in her team. She had the likes of Goldberg, Brock Lesnar, and the Undertaker. She even had the longest reigning tag champs in Camp WWE history, the New Day.

"Hopefully you don't get squashed again." She told him with a cocky smirk, after winning last year thanks to D-Generation X she had been very confident in her team. Shane simply chuckled leaning back in his chair confident in his team more than ever, "trust me…we won't."

"Oh, so you're talking about that…Bullet Club." Stephanie replied, barely able to say Bullet Club with cringing. She found the name to be dumb and incentive. "I'm highly confident in their ability to win tonight." He told her and she scoffed, like they would even care to win for no reason.

They beat the Shield because they needed to prove a point, while winning Capture the Flag didn't do anything for them, unless Shane agreed. "What incentive do they have?" She asked making her brother shrug, no one generally got a reward but everyone that had won Capture the Flag was always from Camp WWE and not another camp.

They didn't care for tradition, so they wouldn't find it honorable to win. "Well I don't know exactly." Shane replied leaning against the armrest of the chair, trying to think of what he could give them.

As if they were listening and were on cue, AJ Styles burst through the door followed by his brothers and he wore a large smirk. "Well I know something that we'd love," he began making everyone look at him and Stephanie glared at him not liking the fact they burst into their office, "give us some title shots."

Shane raised an eyebrow at the proposition, that was certainly an incentive and the man himself said he wanted it. "Sorry," Stephanie began not even sounding like she was genuinely apologizing, "but you have to earn title shots." Finn chuckled, kind of liking being able to be a cocky prick that he would be.

"We'll earn it when we win." The Irish boy told her making her glare at him, but he had a point and it was hard to argue. "Well only one person can technically win it, so only one of you will get a title opportunity." She shot back making them all frown, looking at one another. They were silent, but AJ immediately thought of a plan.

The Phenomenal One simply shrugged it off looking at Shane and ordering, "promise us a title match and we'll win for the team." Shane was silent before he stood up looking at the Bullet Club while Stephanie was silent and glaring at them. Vince just watched curiously, what his kids did was their business and this stuff didn't hurt him.

"Alright," Shane put his hand out so AJ shook it, "you have a deal."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, I'm just going off tonight and I'm having a lot of fun. I'll probably fall asleep soon and won't upload for 12 hours as I catch up on sleep, but I'll get back to work quickly.**

 **As always let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas!**


	36. I don't want to be an Outcast

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: I'm gonna go on the side and start this storyline, mainly because I want to. I'm not entirely sure how it'll turn out but I hope you guys enjoy!**

Day 3: 3:52 p.m.

"Now, I don't know about you guys," Heath Slater began looking around his cabin where his cabin mates were all reading or playing video games, "but I'm tired of being seen as a loser." The three other members of the Social Outcast didn't respond, but were too focused on whatever they were doing. Heath let out a small sigh of defeat, he wanted to be a winner.

"Guys!" He yelled making Adam Rose look up from his book, annoyed that he was being interrupted. Curtis Axel continued to play his game of COD, while Bo Dallas simply continued reading his book. "How can I help you Heathy baby?" The Brit asked with his usual, wild like tone, and Heath slowly shook his head putting his hands on his hips.

"I said," Heath began turning off Curtis' PlayStation making the Axe Man frown, "that I'm," he grabbed Bo's book and threw it across the room, "tired of being seen as a loser." Bo shook his head as he slowly got off his bed and he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Heath, you're not a loser. You know that."

Heath nodded knowing it was true, he had potential be to a star, but it was always taken away from him. "Thanks Bo," he began so Bo gave him a nod before returning to his bed, "but I know I'm not a loser," he let out a small sigh, "I'm just tired of being seen as one." Adam stood up setting his book down.

"And how are you gonna change that?" The Brit asked making Heath lightly shrug, the guy didn't really have a plan, but he would make one. "Uh…we can," an idea popped into his mind and he knew what they needed to do, "win Capture the Flag and prove to the camp that we are the best team in this camp!"

Now he was excited, he truly believed that the Social Outcast could win this time. They had the motivation they needed, and he would die before he lost. His cabin mates simply stared at him, not thinking the same things that he was. They didn't think they could.

"Heath," Curtis began standing up, "why would you ever think that we could win Capture the Flag?"

"Because we're a strong team, we just need to work together and we'll win."

Adam cut in, "when we're facing the likes of Brock Lesnar, no we won't."

"Guys," Bo cut in believing that they could win as well, "we can do this tonight. All we have to do," the rest of the group groaned internally, "is Bolieve."

Heath simply nodded getting hyped up, he wouldn't be a loser for any longer. "He's right. We believe in ourselves and we can do anything, screw Brock Lesnar. We're stronger as a team than he'll ever be."

Curtis and Adam were silent and they looked at one another, trying to decide whether Heath was inspiring or crazy. "Well," Curtis began stepping forward, "I'm not usually one for speeches, but I liked that one. Let's do this."

Everyone looked at Adam and he slowly nodded with a grin, "let's win it." They all grinned looking at one another, getting hyped up. They could it and they knew it.

They stopped at the sound of a knock on the door, so Bo quickly moved over and opened revealing the Titus Brand. Titus O' Neal, Apollo Crews, and Akira Tozawa all stood outside the door, looking professional as always. "Hey boys how's it going?" Titus asked actually quite of the Social Outcast, that's why he was even bothering to make this trip.

"Pretty good." Adam answered for the group while Titus adjusted his suit nodding, he wasn't there for play talk. "Good to hear," he began looking around making sure that any members of the Bullet Club were nearby, "but I got news for you guys."

"What could that be?" Curtis asked while Heath listened intently, Titus always brought good news for them.

"Well there's a rumor that Stephanie's giving out a title opportunity to whoever can take out the Bullet Club." The Prime-Time Player informed the group and they all looked at one another thinking the same thing.

They could win and take out the four members, which might be harder than they would think. "Alright," Heath began giving the man a nod, "thanks for letting us know." "No problem."

Bo closed the door as Titus walked away, before he looked at his friends happily. "Well now, we have to take out their club, and we can win." Heath told the group and they all nodded happily. "As Titus would say," Curtis began, "let's go out their and make it a win."

 **Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story! I love hearing contributions and implementing them.**


	37. A warning just takes all the fun away

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: Thanks to The Man they Call The Truth for the review and follow! I'll keep writing**

Day 3: 4:02 p.m.

"How many title opportunities exactly?" Wade Barret asked his faction mates, that faction being the League of Nations. "They didn't say." Sheamus, the pale and red headed Irish man answered putting on his sunglasses as he looked around the pavilion. Alberto Del Rio looked over at his friends as a low chuckle came out of his throat and he quickly noted, "we'll get as many as we demand."

Sheamus simply nodded in agreement, they would get what they wanted no matter what they did. With a low sigh, he took a sip of his Root Beer before looking back over across the pavilion, right where the Bullet Club was sitting and talking amongst themselves. "When should we move?" Rusev asked, making sure to continue looking at his friends as Barret had ordered so the Club wouldn't get suspicious.

"Well…I say we wait until they've turned around." Del Rio answered while Barret simply shrugged, he was down to attack whenever. "We have an hour," Sheamus began looking back at his teammates noticing two giant figures approaching, "so we can wait."

The Irish teen looked up at two figures, and boy was it a surprise. Brock Lesnar and Goldberg approached the faction, and the rest of the team quickly noticed. "Well, well, well," Goldberg began looking at the League of Nations with his usual angry and growly voice, "what the hell do we have here?"

Brock chuckled looking over at the Bullet Club and quickly back to the League realizing what their plan was. "Now you boys wouldn't be thinking about attacking the Club, would you?" He asked already knowing the answer, and he certainly wouldn't allow them to get the title match from Stephanie.

Rusev nervously shook his head, last time he took a trip to Suplex City it hadn't turned out well. He wouldn't make that mistake again. "No, no, no, no, no." The Bulgarian mumbled making Brock smile happily, he loved when people feared him. "Good," Goldberg began looking over at the Beast, "then let's go give them a visit."

Brock nodded in agreement and quickly followed his friend past the League of Nations, not noticing the looks of anger that covered their faces at the disrespect. "So, which one of us is going for the World Title?" Brock asked as they walked past a couple of tables, not noticing the four foreigners standing up at their table.

"Maybe we can Rock, Paper, Scissors it." Goldberg replied, knowing that they really didn't need to fight anymore, enough damage had been dealt. Before Brock even got to reply, they turned around at the sound of footsteps and the four members of the League of Nations were charging at them like morons.

"Isn't this a lovely surprise." Bill noted before charging and he quickly speared Rusev to the ground, while Brock simply waited for Barret and Sheamus to come at him. Goldberg got up onto his knees, which allowed Del Rio to kick him in the side of the head letting out a large slap into the air gaining the attention of the Biz Cliz.

As Goldberg went slightly limp, Brock was busy catching Sheamus' foot as he attempted to give the Beast a Brogue Kick.

Brock kicked Barret in the stomach making the Brit double over before he pushed the Irish teen's foot to the side making him turn around. While his back was to him, Brock stepped forward wrapping his arms around Sheamus' torso and he threw him backwards with a German Suplex right onto a table.

Alberto Del Rio quickly went for another kick on Goldberg's head, but the large teen caught it shaking his head disapprovingly. He pulled Del Rio towards him as he stood up and he hit him with a Closeline that looked like it could kill.

Meanwhile Brock picked up the doubled over Barret and picked him up into the air with his arms.

He quickly pushed his legs up making Barret flip midair and his back was now aimed towards the ground, while Wade fell towards the ground Brock took the opportunity to plant him into a table.

"Pathetic." Bill noted as he noticed the four boys in the Bullet Club watching them, all very interested in what was happening. He slowly looked over at them, noticing the small one, Finn, looking kind of scared, but who could blame him? He and Brock were huge guys, and were known for being the most dominant wrestlers in the camp.

Otherwise, the others looked intrigued. AJ obviously just wanted to know who he was messing with, and probably scanning for weak points while Luke and Karl were making sure that they wouldn't get near.

"You good?" Brock asked making Bill look over at him and nod, the only thing that hurt was the stinging sensation that Alberto's kick had left. "I'll be fine," he began before gesturing towards the Club with his head, "let's go give them a visit." The Beast smirked before they both turned and continued to make their way to the group.

The duo was silent as they approached the group, unsure of what exactly they would say but they whatever they did end up saying, the Bullet Club wouldn't forget.

They eventually stopped in front of the faction, and Bill could see the nerves in AJ's eyes. His job was to protect his friends, but how was he possibly supposed to do that right now? "Admittedly we came here to fight," Goldberg began before Brock could just begin to attack them, "but I want you four to understand something!"

"If you guys show up tonight," Brock cut him off but Bill didn't argue, "what we did to them," he pointed backwards at the League of Nations, "we'll do to you and it will be 1,000 times worse."

AJ was silent as he stared at Brock, really not liking anyone threatening his team. Finn just had to butt in, "te last people to say tat to us ended up getting teir asses beat." Brock raised an eyebrow at Finn's audacity, this kid had balls at least.

Goldberg simply glared at the teen for a second before looking back at AJ, "be happy we warned you. Other teams aren't as considerate when there's a bounty on your heads."

Brock chuckled at the looks on the guys' faces, but he simply gave Bill a hit in the arm gesturing for them to leave, so Goldberg nodded and the duo left leaving the Bullet Club to themselves.

What were they talking about?

 **Alrighty, well I had to introduce the two eventually and I kind of wanted to stick with the faction theme because factions are pretty cool. I hope you enjoyed, and as always if you have any ideas let me know!**


	38. Getting Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Note: Thanks to Drastic for reviewing, and I was actually waiting until you noticed I was back. Sorry for taking so long to write again.**

Day 3: 5:00 p.m.

The conch horn blew throughout the camp announcing dinner for the camp, but the Bullet Club was already waiting there. They figured that someone in the camp had put a bounty on them for Capture the Flag, but they still needed answers. No one gets to put a bounty on the greatest team in history and get away with it.

"It was probably Stephanie." Finn Balor told the group, looking at the large table that they had watched get set up, and the chocolate looked very, very good. AJ Styles simply nodded, that would make sense. The Bullet Club was the biggest threat to her team, and they were the most motivated to win.

Plus, if they all got their title matches, they would win and she probably didn't want them representing the camp. Kids that came from other camps such as Camp NJPW or Camp ROH, Stephanie would probably die before letting that happen. "More than likely," the southern boy began noticing campers walking up to the pavilion from every direction, which happened to be a problem, "keep your eyes open."

Karl and Luke nodded, if everyone was gunning for them then they had to watch each other's backs. Others could be looking to injure one of the to prevent them from playing. "Alright, as much as I don't like saying this," Luke began with a defeated sigh as he came up with an idea, "I think we should go sit with Nikki."

Karl frowned, did he really just hear Luke say that? Like, did those words come out of his friend's mouth, or did he hallucinate for a second? There was no way that Luke would want to be anywhere near her. Maybe that confrontation with Brock and Goldberg left him more shook up than they would've thought.

"Did you really just say that?" The Machinegun asked, he was using every inch of strength and power he had to keep his mouth from dropping and hitting the ground. J was simply silent, trying to figure out if it was a test. It would make sense for Luke to want to see how eager the Phenomenal One would be to go see her, so he'd play it smart.

"What's your plan?" AJ asked and Luke simply looked around knowing…just knowing that he'd regret this. "Well…we could use the help honestly," AJ lightly smirked which just sent a feeling of dread and defeat through Luke, "the whole camp is gunning for us, but maybe Punk and Bryan could help."

Well they couldn't argue with that. Punk didn't seem like the type to follow Stephanie's rules, and Bryan proved he would help them. "Well," Finn began standing up enthusiastically noticing many campers looking at them, "let's get a move on."

"Well they're not here yet." Luke replied noticing the Shield sitting down at their table. They didn't have any food, but only a look of defeat on their faces. "Last night hit them hard." Karl noted, his eyes following Luke's and the group all nodded. The Shield deserved their whooping, but they truly seemed down.

Their spirits had been broken, crushed, some might even say…deleted. "Deservedly so." Luke replied not noticing the look on Finn's face. If they were so crushed then why were they so quick to help him with Randy and Batista?

Though Finn didn't have much time to continue to wonder, as AJ gave him a light hit on his arm gaining his attention. AJ could clearly see the confusion on Finn's face, but wouldn't question him front of the others.

The Irish boy quickly looked over at his southern friend, noticing the worry on AJ's face but Finn quickly lied, "just wondering why Nikki's taking so long." He couldn't tell AJ what happened…not yet at least. The thought of AJ knowing that he nearly lost it, and then their enemies helped him, well it was a thought that Finn didn't want to see happen in reality.

AJ slowly nodded, accepting the answer, after all he saw no reason for Finn to lie. He was still a little suspicious, but kept his mouth shut and instead looked around for Nikki and the others. "So AJ...how exactly are you and Nicole?" Karl hesitantly asked, he wasn't looking for a fight but he was more curious than anything.

He still didn't trust her, but he was concerned about his brother's life. Even if it involved an annoying, brash, and drama queen of a girl, he would still care. The Phenomenal One was silent as he slowly looked at the Good Brothers, unsure of how to answer.

It wasn't like they had done anything, or even implied that they should…but it felt like there could be something. Their teasing of one another certainly meant something, but maybe she just enjoyed playing games with no actual outcome of it.

"Well…there isn't really anything there," he bit his tongue before he could say anything else, such as possibly liking her all the way too her maybe joining the Club as an honorary member, "…but I don't know."

Luke let out a small chuckle, kind of enjoying the fact that AJ was getting nervous over a girl. He had seen AJ at his lowest moment, at highest, yet none of them had ever seen him like a girl. So many moments shared together, but they never got to see AJ Styles stutter and embarrass himself through a conversation.

He certainly didn't trust Nikki, after all she seemed too easy and looked like a total drama queen, but if AJ trusted her, then maybe, just maybe, he could hold an inkling of trust and let things play out.

Karl let out a small sarcastic sigh as if her were a proud parent before leaning on Luke's shoulder stating, "look at our little boy," AJ frowned at his friend but still resisted the urge to smile at his humor, "all grown up." Finn and Luke laughed as AJ did his best to hold it in, and Karl just sat up normally with a large grin.

"Well ain't nothing happening yet." AJ replied while Finn spotted Nikki and CM Punk making their way to one of the square tables. As Luke went to reply Finn cut him off, "tey're here."

Everyone looked over and nodded, they needed to move while the pavilion was mostly clear. The less people surrounding them, the better. "Let's move." AJ ordered standing up, so the Good Brothers quickly followed suit and they began to make their way over to the Fearless One where Daniel and Brie were joining them.

"Keep your eyes open." Karl noted, only because he noticed Kevin Owens staring at him from the buffet table. Clearly having a debate with himself whether attacking them, or getting his food was more important. The Machinegun looked back over at Luke who simply smirked, also noticing The Prizefighter.

"He won't try anything."

"Better not."

AJ simply nodded, agreeing with Luke about Kevin. It would be illogical for him to attack by himself, but even then, he did have Sami and Chris to help him. Sami seemed to nice of a guy to go for a cheap attack, so they were probably good on that front.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination, and they had already gained the attention of Daniel Bryan and CM Punk. "How can we help you gentlemen?" The Straight Edge Punk asked the team as they approached making the rest of the table look over.

"We need your help." Finn answered making Daniel raise an eyebrow confused. Hadn't these guys just beat the Shield?

"How can we do that?" Daniel asked looking at AJ, as he was the leader of the team. "Not too much." Karl began looking around. "It's just six men are more than four." Luke finished for him, and the Good Brothers shared at too sweet.

Punk slowly nodded as he looked over at Nikki, who merely replied with a shrug. "Then take as seat." He told the club, so AJ gave him a slight nod in appreciation.

Nikki moved over on her bench, gesturing for the southern boy to sit next to her while Daniel moved benches and sat next to Brie. "Irish boy, you're with me." Punk ordered so Finn quickly nodded with a light smile, the Chicago Made Punk seemed pretty cool.

Karl and Luke sat opposite of Punk and Finn, so they were facing the buffet table and Daniel and Brie sat to their left. "Alrighty," AJ began looking at Punk as he put his elbows on the table and leaned on it, "we also need some information."

CM Punk raised an eyebrow interested, he was the guy to go too. But before AJ could continue he cut him off, "before we get to talking. Let's go get food."

 **Ok well this was gonna include the whole next chapter, but I just wanted to get this out and I don't have to write a more boring scene of them getting food. As always I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!**


	39. Decisions, Decisions

Oh man, this took me forever to continue didn't it. Sorry 'bout that guys, I really am. Hopefully the story lives up to what you guys were hoping for. As always, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Day 3: 5:15 p.m.

"So, you're telling me," CM Punk began taking a bite of his burger before continuing, "that Stephanie McMahon put a bounty on your guys' head." He looked over at Finn who sat to his side before looking across the table at AJ who sat next to Nikki.

"Guess so man." AJ replied eating a fry with a shrug. He didn't know what was going on. The only thing they were aware of, was the fact that there was a bounty. Nothing more.

"What's it even for?" Daniel asked stabbing his salad.

"We don't know man." AJ replied trying to ignore all the looks he was receiving from the other tables. Apparently, word got around. "We don't even know if it was Stephanie."

Punk let out a hefty laugh shaking his head. "No, no, no AJ. It was most definitely Steph."

"Ok then what can she offer to the campers. What would make everyone here go after us?" Karl asked annoyed with the whole situation.

"We beat the Shield. Shouldn't that put everyone off?" Luke asked but the others just shrugged.

"Title shots." Nikki interjected looking over at AJ. "That's the only thing people truly want here."

"Besides sex." Brie muttered with a slight smile and Daniel chuckled.

AJ looked at Brie for a moment before looking at Punk who continued to eat his burger, "ok well I doubt Steph's gonna sleep with someone random." Punk snorted but AJ continued. "So, it's title shots. But if we win Capture the Flag we get title shots. So, we need to stick together and just win Capture the Flag."

"I assume we won't be apart of that plan." Daniel said with a smile making AJ look at him sheepishly.

"Sorry man. Shane only promised us title shots, but our team will still win if that helps." AJ apologized but Punk set down his burger.

"Guarantee us title shots." Punk said abruptly. Everyone looked at him.

"What do ya mean?" Finn asked setting down his chocolate bar.

Punk looked at Daniel reassuringly before looking at AJ, the leader of the team. "Once you guys win the titles. Guarantee us title shots. Nothing personal, just business."

AJ looked over at Karl and Luke. His two main advisors in life and they both just looked at him.

"Your call hoot." Luke told him before AJ looked at Finn. It was risky. Would it ruin their friendship with these guys? Finn just looked at him, his fearless leader to decide.

AJ was silent as Punk just ate amused. He knew AJ would make the right choice. The smart choice. "Alright you guys choose which title you go after. Both of you get one match."

Punk grinned wide as he put his hand out and AJ shook it. Daniel did the same. "Sounds like a plan." The boy from Chicago stated happily.

"We'll help in any capacity." Nikki reassured them and they all nodded. The girls wouldn't be in the match, but AJ already had a start of a plan. It could work.

Alright guys I know it might not be as long as what you were hoping for or anything but I promise the next chapter is gonna kick it off. I hope you guys enjoyed and as always if you have any ideas let me know. Let me know what you guys think!


	40. Capture The Flag

Day 3: 6:55

"Alright guys you know the rules. You get the flag across the creek you win. No major injuries, and please don't try to kill each other. Keep it simple guys!" Shane yelled looking over at Stephanie who just stared at the lone Finn Balor.

So far away from the reset of his team. What could he possibly be doing? She didn't bother to ask. She didn't care in all honesty. He would be taken out one way or another. That she was confident of.

Minutes passed by before the gunshot went off and Finn took off running into the woods. He knew what he had to do. He had his mission.

He didn't break his sprint until he knew he was getting near. He was aware that people were looking for him. In fact, he counted on it. He slowed his pace as he neared the clearing would he knew they would be. As he came to a stop he neared the edge of the clearing. Spotting exactly what he wanted to see. The Wyatt Family.

They all stared at him, waiting with anticipation. Bray sat in his usual chair with Luke on his left, Erick on his right, and Braun standing directly behind him. Finn looked behind him, a little nervously. He trusted in the plan, but the Wyatt's were something else. They weren't predictable like Punk said they would be.

"Come closer little one." Bray ordered rocking in his chair with a large grin. "I want to see you."

Finn slowly crept forward keeping his distance. He didn't want to risk one of the two on the sides leaping forward and attacking or anything. The plan had to work.

"What are ye doin' out here?" Finn asked carefully looking around the area. The hairs on the back of his neck were high in the air but he had to stay focused. "Not exactly a vacation hot spot."

Bray let out a hearty yet eerie laugh. Finn paused momentarily at it. It was truly something different. "Such a funny child." Bray said as he stopped laughing. "Come closer my child."

Finn continued treading carefully through the terrain. His eyes didn't leave the four members of the Wyatt family. They were an odd sight. "What for?" He had to stall for time. If that meant entertaining these weirdos, then he would have to.

"Because I wish to help you little one." Bray answered with his deep voice. Husky and tough. "I know your true self."

Finn froze for a second. How could he possibly know? He had to be making it up. Some sort of fictitious tale to get Finn scared. "Ye don't know noting." His breathing slowly began to get quicker and quicker as Bray's grin grew bigger.

"Really my little Prince?" Bray asked, and Finn went frozen. How? How could he possibly have known? AJ would never tell a soul. He had to have been listening.

"Shut up!" Finn yelled shaking. Bray's husky and harsh tone sent chills down the back of his spine. He could he know? It wasn't fair.

"My child," Bray paused gesturing for Finn to come closer, "I know all. There is nothing to fear with me." He gestured towards the rest of the group. "With us. There is no judgement, no fake, no lies of family. We are the truest bond you could have little one."

"You don't know anyting!" Anger coursed through him. How could he possibly have known?

"Oh but I do young one." Bray replied before hearing talking behind them. Finn frowned looking past them spotting Brock Lesnar and Bill Goldberg walking out of the tree line. Their eyes dead on him.

"Found the shit." Goldberg announced with a smirk, but Bray was on his feet now. "Hey kid, it's nothing personal!"

"Don't let them touch him." Bray ordered so Erick and Luke stepped forward coming side by side with Braun.

"Now you guys really don't want to fight us right now. Not with that title shot in the way." Brock said as they neared the Wyatt Family.

"He's ours!" Bray yelled as the two large men got near the family. There would have to take them down if they wanted to protect Finn.

Bray gave Luke a pat on the shoulder and Luke stepped forward spinning around. He went for his Discus Closeline but Goldberg speared him into the hard ground as Finn just watched.

Erick went next as he charged but Brock Suplexed him. "Get them." Bray ordered Braun who charged and managed to tackle both men to the ground. As they fought on the ground and wrestled, Bray turned around looking at the scared Finn. Those guys were much bigger than he and they were taken out like nothing.

"Run." Bray ordered, and Finn nodded. The plan, yeah, the plan. There was a contingency plan set for this. Finn took off running once more as fast as he could, knowing the two monsters would be right behind him.

His little legs moved like lightning as he could hear the fighting behind him stop but he didn't dare turn around. He got to the meeting point seeing Punk and Bryan waiting for him just like planned.

 _"Alright so part one. We'll need to get the two big threats out of the field." AJ said leaning in closely with the rest of the group. "That means Brock and Goldberg."_

 _"Agreed." Luke muttered massaging his chin._

 _"How do you plan on that?" Punk asked noticing AJ look straight at Finn and then Daniel._

 _"Finn will have to draw them away." AJ said comparing the two boys' sizes. "Punk and Bryan meet the kid a couple hundred feet away. Finn switches jackets with Bryan and Daniel will keep the chase going. Punk you're gonna escort Finn to the next meeting point."_

 _"Ok…" Daniel said nodding. This was gonna hurt for him if he got caught. "Do I have an escape plan? So, I don't like get killed?"_

 _AJ nodded looking at Brie. "Brie and Nikki are going to hide in the trees. Once it's clear they'll pull you up." AJ looked at Nikki and Brie. "It's up to you guys to get something set up safe enough for him. If Brock and Bill think he's hiding, then they'll look up."_

 _The two girls nodded before Brie asked, "how will they find out where to find Finn?"_

 _AJ was silent for a second before looking back spotting Brock and Bill staring straight at them. A comforting sight. Next to them sat the Wyatt Family…hmm perfect._

 _"We'll tell them." Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. Punk looked past AJ and realized what he was planning. It was risky but could work._

 _"Nikki and Brie tell Brock and Bill that Finn's going to Red's Clearing." The Chicago Made Punk told the twins and they nodded._

* * *

 _Nikki would be the first to admit that she was nervous. Usually she wasn't but she didn't want any of the guys getting hurt. And she didn't want to have to deal with the two biggest idiots in camp. But here she was. Helping this weird and complex plan._

 _She and Brie walked past their table as if they were going to the buffet table before Brock grabbed her wrist. Just as planned._

 _"Hey pretty girl," he said pulling her towards him and Brie just glared at him, "what're you guys planning over there?"_

 _Nikki simply smiled acting as she were the bimbo, "what're you talking about?"_

 _"We know you're planning something." Bill interjected angrily._

 _"We're not apart of it." Brie said angrily but they both laughed at the idea._

 _"If you two tell us," Brock began letting go of Nikki's wrist, "then we can get all that sexual harassment around here to stop."_

 _It was the girls' turns to laugh as they knew it wasn't true. "Good luck." Nikki replied, and the guys huffed angrily. All the while they didn't notice the Wyatt Family listening._

 _"Ok then we won't break every bone in their body when we find them!" Brock ordered, and Nikki frowned. "If you just tell us."_

 _Nikki and Brie looked at one another knowingly smirking but acted concerned. "Ok."_

"Take my jacket." Finn told Daniel taking it off and giving it to him. "And good luck." Bryan nodded before he took off sprinting in the direction Finn was going.

"Let's get going kid. We don't have time to waste." Punk told the Irish boy and he nodded following him through the forest. They hid behind some bushes as Brock and Goldberg passed hot on Daniel's trail. Boy they were in for a surprise.

Everything was going well as they snuck along until a very brash and loud voice decided to yell from behind the duo.

"Well, well, well! What do we got over here?" Punk rolled his eyes at the voice of Kofi Kingston. They really didn't have the time for this. Or the time to risk anything.

"Shit." He muttered as Finn frowned turning around spotting the New Day. The three guys were in their usual clothes but only with camo designs this time.

"Now, Punk. You wouldn't happen to be helping the Bill Club, would you?" Xavier Woods asked with a smirk.

Punk shrugged. "I've done worse."

"So, you know we have to go through you too, then right?" Big E asked, and Punk shrugged as Finn clenched his fist.

"Figures as much."

"Nothing personal." Xavier muttered before the trio charged at the two men.

Finn gave Punk's arm a too sweet before they charged as well. He and Xavier went straight at one another while Punk stared down Kofi and Big E.

As they got close Xavier went to slide underneath Finn. So, the Irish boy jumped up going over him and turned around midair before landing. Xavier charged spinning around and he went to strike Xavier with his forearm.

Finn ducked under his fist letting Xavier pass him before Finn wrapped his arms around him. He pushed Xavier towards the ground making Xavier bend backwards before Finn hit Xavier with his elbow sending him into the ground.

Finn stood up looking at Punk who was struggling to handle the two guys at once and Finn charged at Kofi.

"Behind you!" Big E yelled at Kofi making him turn around, but it was too late. Finn was already in the air and he kicked Kofi directly in the chest with his Shotgun Dropkick right into a tree.

Finn stood up once more seeing Xavier slowly standing up, so Finn charged once more. As Xavier got onto his knees Finn kicked him straight across the face just like he had with Seth knocking him back onto his ground.

He turned around seeing Punk hitting Big E with his Go to Sleep. The two looked at one another with the New Day all on the ground. "Let's get going." Punk ordered so Finn nodded so the duo made their way to the next waiting point.

While they waited, AJ slowly made his way to the other side. It wasn't easy and involved a lot of tree climbing but eventually AJ got to the other base that had a bunch of anticipated wrestlers on the ground.

Luke and Karl stood at the flag with smirks on their faces. They both held similar looking flags, but both of them held deceiving signs on them.

"Well boys," Seth Rollins began leaning against a tree making the trio look over, "get on with it." The other two members of the Shield stepped out as well. All a part of the plan.

 _"So, we have the distraction covered. Now we have half of the team occupied." Punk began looking at AJ. "What's the plan to infiltrate the base and steal the flag?"_

 _AJ was silent as he contemplated it. They could use the Miz and his buddies, but would they be that useful to take out the security. Was it that worth it to risk it?_

 _"Um…I don't know. Luke and Karl won't be able to take everyone themselves." AJ explained, and Finn swallowed sharply. This was a risky idea._

 _He looked over at the three Hounds. "I have an idea."_

"We look forward to the rematch" Dean told the leader of the Bullet Club as he grabbed the main flag. The real one.

"Thank you." AJ told them before grabbing his flag and the three Bone Soldiers split up going their own ways.

 _"So, we have the Shield help with security and transport, but after that? Will all of us be able to handle everyone stopping us on our way back?" Karl asked but AJ smirked looking over at Miz._

 _This would be perfect for them. "I think we know a guy who could make some fake flags for us. Maybe a little escort for each of us."_

Karl met up with Bobby and Fandango while Luke met with Miz and Tyler Breeze. The trios both went towards the creek with their fake flag while AJ ran down the middle with the real one.

As he neared the creek CM Punk and Finn Balor joined his sides and together they charged towards the creek. A group of four guys were across the creek as well, carrying their blue flag. How?

"Faster!" AJ yelled pushing himself harder. They had to win. Their plan wouldn't fail due to a bunch of losers. People that always failed. The Bullet Club would succeed.

"We're not losing!" Heath Slater yelled so AJ reached over and hit Finn in the arm. The boy was faster than he and Punk but slowed himself to stay even. Just in case of an attack.

Finn looked over at his fearless leader concerned and AJ held out the flag as they ran. "I trust you." AJ told him seeing other Stephanie team members coming towards them. "Do it."

Finn nodded and took the flag and charged ahead. Time moved like jello for him as he neared the creek, just as the Social Outcasts did. The boy launched himself over the creek, landing harshly in the dirt as Heath Slater made it to the water.

"Damn it!" Heath yelled looking at the Bone Soldier angrily. It only took a couple seconds for AJ and CM Punk to arrive as well while everyone came to a stop by the creek.

"Good job bud." AJ said breathing heavily as he helped Finn up to his feet. The two shared a too sweet as Shane McMahon came running up to them with a large grin. Business was good.

Ok guys I know I know. It's not what you were hoping for. I hope you guys enjoyed what I went with it. It wasn't action packed like promised or anything, but this was all I could come up with. I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think!


	41. Harsh Negotiations

Day 3: 7:45

"Now it might just be me," AJ Styles said leaning back in the leather chair in the McMahon's office, "but I do remember some title matches being promised for our victory." He examined the red flag sitting beside him. It did look beautiful while it flowed with victory.

Stephanie sneered at him angrily. Her campers were useless. They couldn't even manage to take one member out. "It's not happening." She sneered angrily but Shane put his hand up shaking his head.

"I made a promise." He said making Stephanie just glare at him. AJ simply let out a chuckle looking at Vince at his desk. The man was silent as he watched the three teenagers argue and bicker. "I intend to keep it."

AJ pointed at Shane with a large smirk plastering his face, "see this is a man who knows what he's doing." AJ laughed watching the steam roll out of Stephanie's head. "Shane McMahon consider the Bullet Club your team players."

Shane simply chuckled as he nodded happily. That was good news for him. "Well that's great," AJ just nodded waiting for what he wanted to hear, "we'll get your title matches set up for next Monday." Shane gestured towards the door. "Now if you'd mind taking your leave."

AJ frowned sitting forward in his chair. That was a no go. That flight was not cleared to take off. "Excuse me?" His tone read hostile, but he forced his expression to remain calm. Shane hesitated to answer.

"We'll set up your title match for next week." Shane explained slowly confused about what AJ was mad about. "This discussion can continue tomorrow."

"No." The room went silent as the three McMahon's stared at AJ. "We want our matches tomorrow night."

"You don't even deserve them." Stephanie snarled but AJ didn't even bother looking over at her. She wasn't worth his time. He would be getting his title matches as soon as he could.

Shane put a hand up trying to keep the tension in the room low. Even if he was failing. "AJ, we don't have time tomorrow to have any title matches set up."

AJ shrugged leaning back in his chair. He had control of this situation. He made sure of it. "Then make room for three title matches tomorrow."

Shane remained silent for a second as he looked back at Vince for a second. The man just shrugged curious as to how his son would handle it. "Ok AJ," he paused looking back at AJ who smirked, "we'll get your matches. Who's challenging for which titles?"

"Gallows and Anderson want the tag titles. Finn wants the United States Title, and I'm going for the big one."

Shane was silent before Stephanie erupted angrily, "no way!" She stood up steaming red. "You don't deserve a single title shot. Especially not three!" She advanced towards AJ who remained calm with his smirk. He was enjoying this. "The Tag Team Titles are way too prestigious for your little club. You will never touch the WWE Championship."

"How about when I win it tomorrow?" He asked, and Stephanie closed her eyes for a second. She tried to calm herself but was failing.

"Stephanie!" Shane yelled looking at his sister while AJ chuckled cockily. "Sit down!" Stephanie glared at her brother for a minute before sitting down. "AJ," he looked at the Phenomenal One, "you have your matches. After dinner."

The teen grinned standing up from his seat happily. He got what he came for, it was time to get out of there. "Thank you," he blew a kiss at Stephanie, "and have a very lovely night."

Stephanie fumed but AJ just bid his farewell leaving the McMahon family alone.

He whistled to himself as he walked towards his cabin. That family was a mess. A very entertaining mess. He passed by a couple campers who angrily stared at him as he walked, but he just gave them a wink and kept walking. The bounty was off, and they had their title matches, campers wouldn't be touching him.

When he walked back into his cabin the others looked at him optimistically, "did you get it?" Finn asked noting the grin on AJ's face.

"Oh yeah, we got them."

Sorry if this was short guys but I wanted to get this out and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this. I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think!


End file.
